Deslices imperdonables
by Unade
Summary: Los jóvenes aprendices de superhéroe lo tienen todo demasiado claro: quienes son los buenos, quienes los villanos y cómo ha de acabar la historia. Pero el mundo en el que viven va a mostrar su verdadera cara y el cuento de hadas está a punto de esfumarse.
1. La amonestación

Gracias a los que me habéis mandado reviews. Esto es mi primer fanfic, iba a ser un experimento narrativo y no tenía muy claro si lo iba a continuar o no. Pero en vistas de que me han animado a hacerlo buscaré un ratito libre para dedicarme a él, prometido. Que conste que voy a tener menos tiempo libre por vuestra culpa... ;) Ah, el feed back me sienta muy bien a la hora de ponerme a teclear, así que no os cortéis en darme la lata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren Peace atravesó la puerta del instituto con su típico caminar enérgico y la mirada fija en alguna imagen violenta que solo él veía, rumbo al autobús escolar.

Las conversaciones se detenían discretamente a su paso incluso hubo algunas miradas disimuladas hacia él. Lo extraño era que no fuesen abiertas, muchos habían visto su último numerito y la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. La prueba de que aquello tendría consecuencias estaba arrugada en su bolsillo en forma de amonestación, de una jodida amonestación. Había sido adornada con elegante elocuencia, pero Warren sabía exactamente lo que hervía debajo de aquel civilizado estilo lingüístico: "un solo desliz más y estás expulsado". La directora Powers se había hartado del fogoso carácter de Peace al fin.

Proyectar a Lash envuelto en llamas hasta el otro lado del pasillo no había sido exactamente una acción involuntaria, pero quizás había calculado mal la fuerza aplicada. El impacto del cuerpo de Lash se había llevado por delante varios tabiques agravando la amonestación con "destrucción del material escolar". Al menos esa tarde tenía turno en el restaurante después de la escuela, así podría evitar lo inevitable un poco más: toparse con su madre y darle explicaciones.

Subió al autobús, las conversaciónes en él no cesaron y Warren lo agradeció, le gustaba esa capa de mundanal ruido que evita que fijes la atención en algo concreto. Le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

Se dejó caer en su asiento habitual y acomodó la mochila a su lado, el sitio junto a él solía estar vacío siempre, todo el mundo trataba de esquivar aquel asiento.

A través de la ventana pudo ver a un grupo de chavales frente al bus, riendo, mientras una figura en el centro del grupo hablaba animadamente, gestualizando con las manos. Will Stronghold, el estudiante más popular de la escuela. El coro de admiradores que había surgido alrededor de Stronghold no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a ver la realidad. De haber estado atento el incidente de aquella tarde no habría sucedido. Tras una mirada minuciosa no detectó cerca de él a la hippie pelirroja que solía seguirle por todo como un perrito faldero.

- Disculpa Warren, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Se volvió hacia la que hablaba, Layla por supuesto, la única que se atrevía a abordarle de aquella manera tan franca. Para tratarse de un perrito faldero debía reconocer que tenía bastante más valor que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- ¿No hay ningún otro asiento vacío?

- Te aseguro que no te hubiese molestado de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Warren dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y retiró la mochila. Layla murmuró un "gracias" y se sentó. Él procedió de inmediato a hacer obvio que la ignoraba mirando por la ventana.

El grupito que rodeaba a Stronghold seguía charlando animadamente mientras subían al autobús y sus voces se unieron a las que ya volaban por dentro del vehículo. Lo que más molestaba a Warren era que no podía odiar a Will, porque era un tío jodidamente majo. Y eso era un fastidio porque si Will hubiese sido realmente un pijo creído, podría haberle mandado a la mierda hacía mucho tiempo. Pero Will insistía en ser amable con él a pesar de su mal carácter, en hablar con él por el pasillo y en incluirlo en las charlas con sus "amigos". Y parecía tener una tendencia insana a contarle sus asuntos privados...

- ¿Por qué no estás con Will?- preguntó a la chica a su lado sin volverse hacia ella.

- No me apetece y quería hablar contigo.

Warren no preguntó de qué, sabía que ella le iba a explicar el motivo de todas maneras. ¿Por qué demonios la gente tenía esa manía de hablar hasta por los codos? La imagen de Lash catapultado en llamas a través del pasillo cruzó su mente y sonrió involuntariamente.

- Will se está comportando raro estos últimos días. Es como si nunca estuviésemos juntos, su mente está en otra cosa, nunca conmigo. Hay ciertas cosas... La manera en que me habla, o la manera en que no me habla... No tratamos según qué temas que supongo deberíamos tratar y siento que no hay pasión.

Waren empezó a tantear los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de los auriculares.

- Me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero supongo que no lo he querido ver hasta ahora- continuó ella.

Warren revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues deberías hablar con él, no conmigo.

Warren cogió la mochila y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos laterales. Layla le observó extrañada.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Mis auriculares.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio y luego alzó las cejas al percatarse de la implicación de esas palabras. Volvió el rostro hacia el pasillo del autobús y trató de ignorar a su compañero de viaje. Al menos eso creyó él hasta que ella volvió a hablar de nuevo. Había buscado las palabras muy cuidadosamente.

- No me he sentado aquí para hablarte de eso. En realidad quería decirte que lamento las consecuencias que puedan derivarse del incidente de hoy.

Warren se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Por favor, no hables como la directora Powers!

Ella enarcó las cejas en un gesto de disculpa.

- Lo siento, sólo quería que lo supieses y sé que no te gusta hablar. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Waren se obligó a relajar su gesto. De la misma manera que no podía obligarse a odiar a Will, aún menos podía odiar a Layla y después de todo aquel había sido un mal día también para ella. No todos los días dos matones te cuelgan cabeza abajo del techo mientras vacían tu taquilla. Volvió su mirada hacia delante.

- Mi madre me va a matar cuando vea la amonestación.

Warren se sorprendió de haber dicho esas palabras. No era exactamente lo que quería haberle dicho a Layla para calmarla pero funcionó. Ella usó un tono de genuina preocupación en la siguiente frase.

- ¿Es grave?

Con un gesto, Warren sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció. Él la observó mientras ella la leía cuidadosamente.

- Esto es serio.

- No me digas.

Recuperó la nota y la metió en la mochila.

- A mi madre le va a dar algo.

- Puede que si se lo explicas...

- ¿Si le explico qué? ¿Que le prendí fuego a un compañero y que lo catapulté a través de dos tabiques? ¿Que lo hice a propósito y que no me arrepiento?

- Bueno, si lo describes así...

Se sentaron en compañeroso silencio por unos momentos mientras los últimos rezagados subían al autobús.

- Si te sirve de consuelo a mí me dieron ganas de aplaudirte, fue impresionante.

Warren entonces hizo algo que le sorprendió a si mismo: sonreír abiertamente. Se volvió hacia Layla mostrando una sonrisa de depredador.

- Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

A ella pareció gustarle aquel cambio.

- Sí, Lash merecía encontrarse con la horma de su zapato de una vez.

- ¿Entonces por qué no aplaudiste?

Layla desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando la asaltó algo parecido a la vergüenza al recordar los hechos.

- Estaba muy ocupada tratando de recuperar mi dignidad. Creo que no voy a volver a llevar falda en bastante tiempo.

- Eso sería una lástima.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y Waren decidió volver a contemplar el exterior. Había esperado una regañina por parte de Layla, su talante pacifista seguramente debería haberla empujado a ello, pero se alegró de equivocarse. Lash estaba jodiendo a todo el mundo y alguien tenía que haber hecho algo hacía mucho.

- No pretendía empujarle con tanta fuerza, sinceramente, supongo que perdí el control.

Layla bajó la vista.

- Lo siento mucho Warren, de veras, por la parte de responsabilidad que me toca.

- Tú no empezaste aquello. Fue Lash.

- De todas maneras, creo que aún no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Te debo un favor Warren, ven a pedírmelo cuando quieras.

Él se volvió hacia ella. De repente había sentido su negro humor esfumarse, como el rocío al sol. Deseó de repente poder contarle a ella todo, su miedo, el cansancio, los horribles e interminables turnos en el restaurante, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la casa en la que vivía... Pero antes de llegar a tomar una decisión ella sonrió y se levantó de su lado.

- Ya no te molesto más. Cuídate.

Pensó en retenerla, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Para cuando admitió su deseo y aceptó seguirlo Layla ya se había ido. Vio el reflejo de su jersey verde sentarse en el asiento contiguo al de Stronghold.


	2. Un día horrible

Warren se apartó un mechón de cabello del con el antebrazo tratando de no tocarlo con sus manos cubiertas de tempura.

- ¡Peace! ¡La orden de la mesa veintitres! ¡Vamos!

Warren miró sus manos sucias por un momento.

- ¡Ahora va!

Restregó brevemente sus manos en la toalla próxima antes de coger los platos, equilibrándolos a lo largo de los brazos y se encaminó a la mesa. La clienta miró el plato que puso ante ella con gesto despectivo.

- He pedido almejas con jengibre.

Warren la miró inexpresivo un momento.

- Ahora mismo lo compruebo.

Volvió a cargar el pedido sobre sus brazos y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Cogió la comanda y la revisó. Se había confundido.

_¡Mierda! ¡Jodido idiota! ¿Como has confundido un tempura con unas almejas en jengibre?_

- ¡Peace! ¡La mesa quince hace media hora que espera su pedido!

Decididamente esa estaba siendo una mala, muy mala noche para él...

Cuando terminó su turno estaba demasiado cansado para dicutir. Miss Lee le había echado la bronca en ese dialecto estupendo que usaba para hacerle sentirse la última mierda del planeta. Ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para tratar de traducirlo y por un momento deseó que aquella mujer lo echase de una maldita vez. Al menos él habría hecho todo lo posible y sería el fin de su sufrimiento.

_¡Remátame de una vez!_

Salió al frío aire nocturno del callejón, hundido en su cazadora, tratando de olvidar por un rato todo, pero de repente cobró plena conciencia del peso de la mochila escolar a su espalda. Dentro de ella iba la maldita amonestación que debería entregar a su madre.

Su madre le estaba esperando cuando volvió. Su cara estaba cargada con esa mirada asesina que le decía que estaba en un serio problema.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Waren se encogió de hombros mientras colgaba su chaqueta en la percha, dándole la espalda.

- La directora llamó.

- Pues qué bien- murmuró.

Su madre agarró su brazo y lo hizo girar para que la encarase. Le encantaba hacerle notar que ella era la más fuerte (literalmente) en aquella desvencijada familia.

- ¡No se te ocurra mantener esa actitud conmigo esta noche! ¿Sabes todo por lo que he tenido que pasar para conseguirte una plaza en esa escuela? ¿Y ahora, estas a punto de lanzarlo por la borda porque no puedes controlar tu temperamento?

Warren se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con determinación el gesto de ira de ella. Había oído esa historia cientos de veces antes. Lo siguiente que haría ella sería echar la culpa a su padre.

- ¡Por dios! Tienes el temperamento de tu padre.

Justo en el blanco.

- Al menos dime por qué lo hiciste.

- Me enfureció.

- ¡Por dios, Warren! ¿Qué he de hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que estás caminando por una delgada línea?

- Lo siento, no soy el perfecto angelito que te gustaría que fuese.

- ¡No me preocupa si eres perfecto! Simplemente no quiero que acabes como él.

- Puede que sea mejor que acabar como tú.

Una vez más su maldito temperamento le había traicionado. Había actuado, o mejor dicho, hablado sin pasar por el filtro de la conveniencia social. La palma de ella le cruzó la mejilla girándole la cara con violencia. El silencio posterior en el recibidor fue aplastante. Waren volvió su cabeza lentamente para encararla. Hubo un flash de miedo en los ojos de ella, y en ese momento él entendió por qué a ella le preocupaba que se volviese como su padre.

Waren se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, salió y la cerró silenciosamente tras él.

Durante su caminata se percató de dos cosas: no había cogido su chaqueta en su afán por largarse y el golpe en la cara había empezado a dolerle mucho. Uno de los poderes de su madre era volverse tan firme como el granito cuando lo necesitaba, y últimamente solía hacerlo cuando le golpeaba. Creía notar una leve hinchazón en el pómulo, pero no quiso comprobarlo.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo, pero, de alguna manera, no se sorprendió cuando llegó a la fachada posterior de la casa de Layla media hora después.

Observó el árbol magnífico que crecía en el jardín trasero y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de llamar a la puerta. Allí detrás debía estar la cocina y en alguna de las ventanas del piso superior debía dormir ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Rondar su casa? Su actitud puede que confirmase las habladurías de las que hacía eco la madre de ella. Retrocedió lentamente hasta topar con la acera contraria y se sentó en el bordillo.

William no había dudado en ir a buscarlo cuando lo había necesitado, Layla no vacilaba a la hora de contarle sus pequeñas gracias y desgracias. Él a pesar de limitarse a escuchar y hablar lo mínimo posible parecía ser el consejero más deseado por algunas personas. Los auriculares solían ser un buen sistema para manterner alejados a los chismosos. ¿Qué demonios veían en él para considerarlo el mejor hombro en que llorar? Debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y hacer caer el peso de sus problemas sobre algún otro, pero había algo que lo separaba de ellos y sabía muy claramente qué era. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos lograría entender nunca lo que era tener un padre en la cárcel, que tu propia madre te pegase y te echase en cara cosas sobre las que no tenías ningún control ni que tuviese que dejarse las horas y la juventud en la cocina de un restaurante chino.

Jamás podrían entender como se sentía, ni sabrían cómo ayudarlo, como mucho conseguiría su piedad, y piedad era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Y de repente surgió el milagro. En el piso superior se encendió una luz tras una de las ventanas, la luz discreta de una lamparita de noche, y una sombra se movió tras ella. Instantes más tarde la cortina fue apartada y Layla abrió despacio los postigos. La chica observó el jardín y luego hacia la oscuridad más allá. Warren no estaba seguro de si lo había visto o no y dudó sobre si ponerse en pie o marcharse, puede que se tomase mal el que estuviese rondando su casa.

Ella pasó una pierna por encima del alfeizar de la ventana, luego la otra y se quedó sentada en él. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco con algunas decoraciones florares alrededor del cuello. El árbol frente a ella, estiró sus ramas hacia sus pies y Layla se puso en pie en el posadero que le ofrecía. Se agarró a una de las ramas y el árbol se inclinó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Warren se puso en pie, observándola descender hacia la tierra, como si se hubiese tratado de una aparición. Ella posó los pies descalzos en el jardín y caminó hacia la valla.

Warren no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la calle hasta que ella fijó la vista en sus ojos y pronunció su nombre.

- ¿Warren?

Él se acercó hacia la valla de madera que separaba el acogedor mundo de Layla, todo hierba, flores y vida del duro asfalto sobre el que él se sentaba hasta hacía un momento. Aquella valla separaba dos mundos, tan distintos que no podían coexistir... La mirada de ella recorrió todos los detalles del rostro de Warren. Le lanzó una mirada asustada.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él desvió la vista incómodo.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí fuera?

- Lo sentí- la oyó responder-. He desarrollado un par de poderes más.

Ella sonrió con un gesto de orgullo.

- ¿Ya eres algo más que una Flower Power?

Se arrepintió casi al momento de haberlo dicho, pero era tarde para retirarlo. Volvió los ojos hacia ella esperando ver un gesto de reproche, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

- Warren, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Él bajó la vista incómodo y Layla supo que no le contestaría, al menos no en su estado anímico actual.

- Pasa un rato si quieres, no tengo sueño y así me harás compañía.

Ella abrió la puerta.

Había un columpio que colgaba del magnífico arbol, Layla se sentó en él y Warren optó por acomodarse contra el tronco. El jardín estaba plagado de luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar dándole un aire de cuento de hadas. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Layla sabía que él tenía algo que contar, pero no iba a forzarlo a hacerlo.

-Me pegó- dijo al fin.

-¿Quién?

-Mi madre.

Oyó a Layla tomar aire sobresaltada. Dudaba que alguna vez la madre de Layla hubiese alzado la mano contra ella.

-Me lo merecía-admitió-. Dije algo que no fue muy acertado.

- No debería haberte pegado- apuntó Layla.

Warren se encogió de hombros.

- No ha sido la primera vez. Se enfada a veces.

Cuando levantó la vista de la hierba, Layla lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó del columpio para ir a sentarse frente a él. Cuando deslizó su mano sobre la suya en una caricia él sintió primero algo parecido a la vergüenza por sentirse tan vulnerable en ese momento y al instante siguiente notó que un calor subía por todo su brazo partiendo del punto en que la piel de ella rozaba la suya. Layla no dijo una palabra, alzó la otra mano hacia su mejilla izquierda y deslizó sus dedos sobre ella delicadamente. La piel protestó ante el leve contacto y Warren no quiso imaginar el aspecto que debía tener. Su madre tenía la mano muy dura a veces, literalmente. Sintió un alivio súbito.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- He extendido mi capacidad para sanar más allá de las plantas. Ahora puedo afectar también a algunas personas.

- Eso bastaría para que fueses a parar al grupo de héroes.

Ella sonrió afectada.

- No me interesa, estoy bien donde estoy.

- Tienes suerte.

Warren aferró con delicadeza la mano que ella había posado en su mejilla. Layla supo que él nunca le daría las gracias, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero reconoció el gesto.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? Puedo preparar la habitación de invitados. No creo que mi madre se oponga.

Él se sintió tentado pero entonces reparó en la implicación total de sus palabras. Despertar a una madre amorosa en mitad de la noche, dar explicaciones, acostarse sin haberse dado una ducha, o humillarse usar una ducha ajena...

- Debería volver a casa. Mi madre se preocupará y a pesar de todo es mi madre.

Layla asintió.

- Si necesitas algo ven... A la hora que sea.

Su madre estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá cuando Warren llegó a casa, con el teléfono agarrado bajo un brazo. Él cogió una manta y la cubrió ignorando la botella de vino tinto junto al sofá. Deseó que ella fuese como era antes, antes de enzarzarse en una batalla con su padre, antes de que a él le encarcelasen, antes... Cuando ella era fuerte, capaz y confiaba en sí misma.

Subió las escaleras para darse una ducha y meterse de una vez en la cama. Necesitaba que llegase de una vez la noche de aquel horrible día.


	3. Dos conversaciones

_Bueno, parte tres. Con lo tranquila que estaba yo esta tarde sin nada que hacer. Este fragmento es un pequeño respiro previo a la gran masacre que pienso montar en mi fanfic... muaaaajajajaja, no va a quedar ni el apuntador. Es broma._

_Por otro lado, creo que esta historia me la inspiró un fanfic que leí a medias hace mucho tiempo en esta misma página. Lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro ni me acuerdo del nombre. TT Estaba en inglés y era... ¿Cómo se llama cuando salen relaciones homosexuales¿Lash? Bueno, si encontráis algún parecido con otro Fanfic, ya sabéis por qué es. Por cierto, notificadme el nombre porque no lo encuentro ni a la de tres y ahora tengo curiosidad por recordarlo._

_En fin, gracias por mandarme reviews. Creo que no lo hubiese continuado de no ser por eso._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla consiguió no bostezar mientras se echaba los cereales en el bol. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y le costaba enfocar la vista. Lo de reprimir los bostezos casi se había convertido en un drama mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Su madre dejó su café en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

- No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde despierta, cariño.

Layla alzó su mirada somnolienta hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

La madre de Layla se untó mermelada en su tostada con aire totalmente inocente.

- Tu amigo es muy guapo, lo reconozco, pero creo que es malo para vuestro rendimiento escolar que escojáis esas horas para una cita.

Layla se quedo boquiabierta. Lo que le faltaba... Su madre la había espiado como la cotilla insuperable que era. Layla le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

- ¡¿Nos estuviste espiando?! No puedo creerlo.

- No exactamente. Te oí levantarte y quise mirar si tenías un ataque de sonambulismo o estabas escapándote de casa como haría cualquier adolescente con problemas insuperables.

- Ya, seguro... Y luego te quedaste a escucharnos.

- Pues no, me metí en la cama, pero a la una de la mañana me despertaste cuando entraste otra vez. Por favor, engrasa las bisagras de tu ventana. La una de la madrugada no son horas para despertar a una madre trabajadora con una ventana chirriante.

Layla de repente se sintió mal por haber dudado de su madre.

- Lo siento... Es que él tiene problemas y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Es muy reservado y no suele hablar de temas personales.

Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Quién es¿Cómo se llama?

- No estarás pensando que... ¡Mamá, por favor¡Sabes que estoy saliendo con Will!

- Sí, ya sé que le respetas muchísimo y que no harías nada a sus espaldas, pero tu otro amigo especial es muy guapo.

Layla trató de hacer obvia la actividad a que se dedicaba en ese momento: atender su desayuno, para disimular el nerviosismo que le había provocado aquel comentario. Cogió el cartón frente a ella y procedió a echarse leche en los cereales tratando de mantener una pose de absoluta dignidad.

- ¿Por qué insistes en llamar a Will "mi amigo especial"? Es mi novio oficialmente- comentó con tono orgulloso.

Su madre la observó con gesto condescendiente.

- Cariño...

Layla le devolvió un gesto de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso no me crees?

- ...estás echando zumo de naranja en tus cereales.

Layla sintió que su pose de dignidad se sumergía en un fangal y bajó la vista a la pucha anaranjada que tenía en su bol.

- Oh, cielos, creo que estoy más cansada de lo que me parece.

- Y un poco nerviosa-su madre le pasó la tostada que acababa de untar.- Anda, come algo. Hoy lo vas a necesitar.

Layla odiaba que su madre llamase "amigo especial" a Will. Era "su novio", no un simple amiguito con derecho a roce...

_... y algún día creceremos y nos casaremos y seremos felices y..._

Layla siempre había soñado con eso desde que era pequeña. Pero en ese momento, delante de su pucha de cereales naranja, se dió cuenta de lo pueril de su pensamiento. Ella y Will habían crecido ya, y las llamas de la pasión no los habían envuelto. Por eso sentía como si se tratase de un insulto personal el apelativo de "amigo especial" que su madre dedicaba a Will, era como si ella hubiese fallado en algo en aquella relación. Pero lo que odidaba en realidad era la capacidad que tenía su madre para hacerla bajar de su nube y poner palabras a los pensamientos que ella no se atrevía a afrontar. Sacaba a flote todo lo que ella trataba de mantener oculto tras una cortina floreada y eso le resultaba muy inquietante.

- ¿Mamá, tú crees que Will y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos?

Su madre la miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Layla se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en su tostada.

- No lo sé, creo que falta algo.

Su madre permaneció en silencio un momento, como sopesando la respuesta.

- Cariño, si tu padre y yo hubiesemos sido la mitad de amigos de lo que lo sois tú y Will, aún seguiríamos juntos. La amistad es algo muy importante para mantener una relación.

- ¿Entonces, por qué creo que falta algo?

- No lo sé, cariño. Creo que es algo que nadie más que tú se puede plantear. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el chico que vino a verte anoche?

- ¡No¡Qué va! No hablamos de Will ni nada por el estilo... El chico que viste ayer se llama Warren Peace. Tenía un problema y supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso vino.

Hubo un breve silencio y Layla supo que había sorprendido a su madre con algo que no esperaba.

- Vaya, no me imaginaba al hijo del Barón Batalla así. ¿Suele meterse en problemas como su padre de joven?

Layla asintió.

- Bastante, pero él me ayudó en el instituto.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer. Lash y su amigo me empezaron a molestar, él me defendió y se buscó una buena amonestación por eso.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? No pienso tolerar que ningún matón toque a mi hija.

- Lo siento mamá, supongo que se me fue de la cabeza. No tuvo mucha importancia.

- Debió tenerla si tu amigo se metió para defenderte.

- Oh, no creas. La peor parte creo que se la llevaron Lash, Speed y Warren. La directora Powers los va a mantener bajo detención una buena temporada.

- Eso espero. No me gusta que una panda de matones campen a sus anchas por el instituto.

- Hay muchos así. Se meten con el grupo de curritos, es como una tradición estúpida. Me avergüenza un poco reconocer esto, pero creo que ahora que saben que Warren está dispuesto a llevarse una amonestación por defenderme ya no van a meterse conmigo.

Layla se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento. Su madre le dio vueltas al café con gesto pensativo.

- Creo que ese chico te... aprecia mucho- a Layla no se le escapó que su madre había estado a punto de decir "quiere"-. Espero que no haya heredado el carácter de su padre.

Layla la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que su padre era bastante problemático, con sus enemigos y con sus aliados, pero eso no significa que él vaya a comportarse igual. No hay que juzgar a la gente por acciones que ellos no han realizado.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada preocupada por encima de su café.

- De todas maneras, no sabes bien el tipo de líos en que se metió la familia de ese chico. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Sé que es dicífil para alguien joven confiar en alguien más mayor, pero tenemos algo de experiencia en la vida que os podría ser útil. Ten cuidado cariño, por favor.

- No te preocupes mamá. Tendré cuidado y creo que puedo confiar en Warren.

- Y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero espero que pidas ayuda si la necesitas.

Layla sonrió. Estaba convencida de tener la mejor madre del mundo. Por un momento un fragmento de la conversación de la noche anterior se coló en su mente y trató de imaginarse a su madre levantándole la mano con violencia. Aunque trató de superponer la persona y el gesto, ambos se rehuían y no logró casarlos ni por un momento.

- Creo que hoy voy a necesitar un poco de café.

- Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre que quedéis tan tarde para hablar, no podréis manetener ese horario sin que vuestro rendimiento escolar se resienta.

- No habíamos quedado mamá. Fue casual.

Su madre le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias mientras le servía una taza de café no demasiado cargada.

Cuando Layla bajó los escalones del acceso de su casa Will ya la estaba esperando junto a la parada del autobús. Will... Tal vez debería hablar con él sobre su relación, pero ahora parecía que había algo más importante que tratar: los problemas de Warren Peace. Varias veces durante la conversación de esa mañana con su madre se había sentido tentada de pedirle consejo a ella, pero a pesar de que Warren no se lo había prohibido, Layla sospechaba que él le había contado temas muy personales que no solía compartir con nadie y seguramente no le apetecía que ella los divulgase. Además los adultos no sabían lo que era intervenir con discreción y Warren era el hijo del baron Batalla, algo que casi nadie de aquel mundillo pasaba por alto. Will caminó hasta ella y le cogió la mochila.

- Trae, ya te la llevo yo.

- Puedo llevarla yo, Will.

- Ya lo sé, pero tengo superfuerza. ¿Está bien que tú te aproveches de eso, no?

Layla sonrió. Will era realmente un buen chico.

- Gracias.

- Tienes cara de sueño.

- Sí, anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde, visitas inesperadas...

_Muy bien traído el tema, Layla... Así como casua_l.

- Por cierto, esta tarde he quedado con Alfred. ¿Te apetece venir?

_¡¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por esas visitas William?! Mi gozo en un pozo..._

- ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer tú y Alfred?

- Jugaremos a algo, seguramente.

_Por favor Will, tengo la fuerza de una mosca anémica y Alfred con siete años ya era capaz de levantar camiones._

- No creo que pueda ir, tengo bastantes deberes que hacer y tengo que ayudar a mi madre.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Will, señal de que estaba pensando cómo abordar la siguiente frase.

- Layla, deberías estar en el grupo de héroes, con nosotros.

Layla bajó la vista.

- Will, por favor, no quiero que me trasladen al grupo de héroes.

- ¡Pero Layla¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser que tus podres se descontrolen?

Layla lo miró enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Curar¿Que se me descontrole eso¿Qué puedo provocar¿Erradicar la epidemia de gripe de este año? Por favor Will...

- Layla, lo digo en serio. Si veo que corres el más mínimo peligro haré lo que deba.

Layla no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que se calló y Will se apresuró a llenar el vacío silencio que se había formado.

- Por cierto¿quién os visitó tan tarde anoche?

_¿Ahora lo preguntas? Ajs... ¿Se lo digo o no?_

- No fue exactamente una visita, fue un encuentro como casual...

- ¿Un encuentro casual en tu casa?

- No, mira, en realidad esa visita, que no era una visita, era de momento alguien casual que pasaba por allí, pues estaba paseando por la zona, pero casualmente, y le invité a pasar¿sabes? pero sólo estuvimos hablando un rato en el jardín.

La rapidez con que Layla soltó todo aquello le confirmó a Will que había algo de interés en aquella historia.

- Hablando¿con quien?

- Pues, eh... Con Warren.

- Con... ¿Warren?

- Sí. Uy mira, las camelias ya han florecido.

- ¿Con Warren Peace?

_Táctica de distracción fallida, ajs..._

- Sí.

Will soltó una carcajada.

- Yo creía que la compañía humana le producía urticaria.

Layla resopló aliviada. Por lo menos Will no se comportaba como un novio celoso.

- Pues estuvimos hablando hasta bastante tarde.

- ¿Y de qué hablasteis?

- Tiene problemas bastante serios. Alguien le pegó.

Will frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién fue¿Lash?

- No, fue alguien lo bastante fuerte como para provocarle una fisura en el hueso del pómulo.

- ¿Alguien capaz de dejarle una marca en la cara a Warren Peace¡Tengo que conocer a ese tio!

_Error, fue una mujer._

- ¡Will! Esto no es de risa.

- Perdón, perdón, tienes razón... Sólo bromeaba... ¿Sabes quién fue?

- Eh... Eh... bueno, parecía bastante reacio a contármelo. Por favor, no le comentes que hemos estado hablando de este tema.

- Espero que al menos avisases al centro sanitario para que se encargasen de él. Una fisura en el hueso... ¡Vaya golpe!

Layla negó.

- No fue necesario. Yo me encargué.

Will frunció el ceño.

- Layla, creo que eso que haces es peligroso. No deberías usar tus poderes si no te han enseñado a controlarlos. Podrías haberle hecho daño o haberte hecho daño a ti misma.

- Will¿qué daño puede hacer curar a alguien?

- No lo sé, Layla, pero los poderes son algo que pueden arrastrarte en contra de tu voluntad, esto que haces es peligroso. Deberías hablar con la directora Powers y que te reubiquen para...

Layla le interrumpió con brusquedad.

- No me apetece trasladarme al grupo de héroes. Estoy bien donde estoy y, de momento, no me apetece hacer públicos mis nuevos poderes. Así que por favor, respeta eso.

Sólo había dos personas que sabían de sus nuevos poderes: Will y, desde la noche anterior, Warren. Ni siquiera su madre lo sabía porque Layla sabía lo que diría: traslado al grupo de héroes inmediato. Y Layla no se veía con ánimos de codearse con los que hasta hacía nada la empujaban por los pasillos y la llamaban currito en tono despectivo.

El autobús dobló la esquina al otro lado de la calle...


	4. Otros sentidos

_Mamá, creo que el café que me serviste esta mañana era sólo simbólico..._

El viaje en el "autobús" escolar supuso una agonía para Layla. Su lucha contra el sueño empezó a tomar tintes épicos cuando abandonaron el suelo. Viajar en autobús siempre la había relajado, la monotonía del ruido del motor y el vaivén la embotaban hasta el sopor. Había pensado mantenerse anclada al mundo gracias a un conversación distendida con Will, pero él se había vuelto rápidamente hacia ese chaval nuevo, Alfred, y estaban calculando las jugadas que iban a desplegar esa tarde contra los rivales que habían encontrado. Cosas de chicos... Layla no se vio con energías suficientes como para buscarse otra conversación así que se volvió hacia el paisaje exterior. La tierra formaba un mosaico de verdes y marrones muy por debajo de ellos. Ése era un día despejado así que el conductor había activado el modo de camuflaje y el tono del vehículo se confundía con el azul de cielo. Un poco por debajo de ellos, Layla vio una uve de pájaros viajando hacia algún lugar del norte.

Al entrar en el autobús, Layla había tratado de ver la cara de Warren, pero él la mantenía oculta bajo esa cortina de cabellos que tan entrenada tenía en esconder sus rasgos mientras miraba por la ventanilla con su gesto habitual de "no molestar a menos que se busque una muerte horrenda".

La uve de pájaros se convirtio en una a, luego en una be y de repente, los pájaros estaban deletreando el abecedario para Layla en un complicado ballet aéreo digno del mejor grupo de animadoras de la historia. Fue cuando Layla supo que se había dormido. Los pájaros se volvieron hacia ella para bailar su versión de la macarena y ella rió en su sueño ante el ridículo espectáculo.

_¿Mamá, que demonios pusiste en ese café?_

Y entonces los pájaros desaparecieron y se hizo de noche. Una noche cálida con tintes de rojo en un cielo sin estrellas... Layla vio cómo la silueta se enfocaba ante ella y supo que se trataba de Warren antes de que se hubiese acabado de definir. Estaba de perfil y sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro. Se encogía dentro de su cazadora y Layla supo que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. Entonces algo retumbó dentro de Layla, como el golpe de un tambor filtrado a través del tacto. Algo había golpeado el suelo con suficiente fuerza como para estremecerla. Layla bajó la vista y vio la pequeña gota de sangre. Su choque contra el suelo era lo que la había sacudido. Layla alzó la vista vista siguiendo la ruta que debía haber seguido al caer y se encontró con la barbilla de Warren. Vio entonces la sangre goteando de su rostro y el corazón le dio un vuelco... Algo lo había herido de nuevo. Layla alargó la mano para apartar esa maldita cortina de cabellos. Quería llegar hasta las heridas que había debajo...

-_"¡¡Buenos días Sky High!! Bienvenidos a otra luminosa mañana con cielos despejados y temperaturas moderadas..."_

Layla dio un respingo cuando Will la tocó.

- Layla, ya hemos llegado.

Ella se apresuró a disimular que se había quedado dormida.

- Ah, ese altavoz me ha dado un buen susto...

- Sí, yo también creo que lo tienen demasiado alto.

Layla se puso en pie y caminó tras Will. Pasó junto al asiento de Warren y no quiso volverse hacia él a pesar de que aún notaba su corazón latiendo desbocado. Él estaba esperando que todo el mundo bajase para hacer lo propio, su comportamiento habitual. El sonido del altavoz llegaba hasta el interior del "autobús", parecía que el conserje esa mañana estaba especialmente alegre y dicharachero.

- _"Y ya que estamos en el final del semestre, dejadme recordaros que las entradas para la gala de promoción salen a la venta hoy. Este año tenemos como tema "Un cuento de hadas", así que desplegad vuestra imginación sin cortaros un pelo. Y ahora, con las noticias de la mañana. Quienquiera que fuese el que saboteó las regaderas ayer, la directora Powers quiere veros en su despacho. Dice saber quienes sois y que le da pereza ir a buscaros. Mañana Los Fantastic Fliyers, realizarán una exhibición en el gimnasio..."_

Layla siguió a Will hacia el exterior, tras ella había alguien, pero su posición en el universo parecía de repente haberse limitado a esa fila de personas en aquel pasillo antinatural. El mundo parecía querer huir de ella y el espectáculo de los pájaros deletreantes que contemplaba unos minutos antes le pareció en ese momento tan real como aquello que estaba viviendo. Estaba sucediendo algo extraño dentro de su percepción. Atribuyó la sensación al cansancio pero, de repente, sintió que algo había fijado su atención en ella, concretamente en su nuca. Estaba admirando su piel. Fue tan vívido como si le hubiesen acariciado el nacimiento del cabello con los dedos. Pero nada físico la estaba tocando... Se volvió para saber quien demonios la estaba palpando con el pensamiento y al hacerlo, su mermada capacidad de movimiento la traicionó y su pie no tocó el escalón donde debería haberlo hecho. Cayó hacia adelante y su pensamiento inmediato fue: "Menos mal que no llevo falda". Cerró los ojos y... se quedó suspendida en el aire por las correas de su mochila. Alguien había agarrado el asa de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda frenando así su caída. Layla se volvió cuando la misma mano la ayudó a equilibrarse. Warren... La observó con gesto frío, casi de obvio fastidio, pero Layla pudo notar algo más.

_Tienes mala cara, Layla..._

- ¿Qué?

Él la soltó y Layla se apresuró a bajar del autobús para apartarse de su camino. Lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Will se había vuelto hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- N... No lo sé, creo que he tropezado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Oye Will, ¿Warren ha dicho algo ahora?

- No.

Layla sintió un sudor frío caer por su espalda.

_Esto se me está descontrolando..._

El día pasó tediosamente lento para Layla. Biología mutante, Física, Historia de las organizaciones secretas...

- La primera agupación de superhéroes censada oficialmente data de 1726. En las Islas Británicas el movimiento de...

Layla trató de mantener la atención en lo que estaba relatando el profesor, pero tras tres horas de clase eso ya le resultaba imposible. Poco a poco, su mente desconectaba de los sonidos que pronunciaba aquel adulto y los convertía en una cantinela desacompasada que hubiese podido pasar por el canto de apreamiento de la ballena jorobada con las revoluciones muy reducidas.

Luego vino Lenguaje Alternativo (Layla había escogido Esperanto). La profesora Sprigan era una entusiasta de todo idioma fallecido hacía siglos o que no llegó a tomar su primera bocanada de aire a tiempo. Al conocerla, Layla se había topado de bruces con el significado de la expresión "necrofilia lingüística". El Esperanto había seducido a Layla por la ideología que conllevó su creación pero ahora era muy consciente de la poca utilidad práctica que se le podía dar.

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases de la mañana retumbó haciendo volver a Layla al presente de forma violenta. Tomó nota apresuradamente de lo último que había oído decir a la profesora sin estar segura de a qué se refería exactamente y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

Mientras estaba en la cola de la comida el mundo volvió a alejarse de ella, como si una burbuja la separase de él. Le estaba costando horrores mantenerse despierta así que se obligó a enfocar la vista en la persona que tenía delante: Magenta.

En su mesa habitual ya las esperaban Zach y Ethan, pero Will aún no había aparecido. Layla echó un vistazo alrededor y lo vio hablando con aquel chaval recién llegado a la clase de hérores, Alfred.

- Parece que Will hace muy buenas migas con Alfred- comentó Magenta.

Layla asintió.

- Es un buen tipo. Supongo que Will por fin ha encontrado alguien con quien desahogar sus superpoderes sin tener que ir pisoteando a curritos. Con nosotros no puede jugar a las cosas que le gustan sin hacernos daños o reprimirse mucho.

- Siempre le justificas. ¿Acaso no te va bien con él?

Layla abrió la boca escandalizada.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Me va estupendamente con Will. Es un chico majísimo, el mejor amigo que puedo tener y es un encanto.

Zach se coló en la conversación.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que Layla va a dejar a Will?

Layla se volvió hacia él.

- ¡No!

- Ah, creí haber oído eso.

- ¡Pues has oído mal!-replicó.

Magenta miró fijamente a Layla con su gesto inexpresivo habitual, tras unos instantes desvió la vista hacia Will y tras unos momentos más de fría observación pareció encontrar más interesante un guisante de su plato que él. Layla en ocasiones pensaba que Magenta consideraba a la gente especímenes de laboratorio a los que observar en un laberinto social que quedaba muy por debajo de ella. Le hubiese gustado tanto tener su calma y serena mente a veces pero la expresión de científica insensible que en ocasiones adoptaba había llegado a asustarla. Layla trató de imitarla y fijó la atención en su comida. Ya no estaba segura de si su estado de nerviosismo sólo era debido al cansancio o si la visita de Warren la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver. La imagen de Warren mirádola y los rosales creciendo tras él acudieron a su mente de repente.

_Sus ojos tienen reflejos rojizos, como si estuviese mirando un fuego..._

Sintió calor... Y entonces, de repente, lo notó de nuevo: una mirada que tocaba su figura. Supo que era él, que la estaba mirando. Layla alzó los ojos lentamente hacia el lugar de la cefetería que Warren se había asignado a golpe de palabra hiriente y miradas amenazantes. Sus cabellos caían por delante de su rostro, como siempre, pero debajo se aquel flequillo ella vio que la estaba mirando y sintió que estaba enfadado. Layla pudo notar como todo el mal humor de Warren se desplegaba a su alrededor como algo tangible.

_¿He hecho algo malo?_

Warren alzó la cabeza lentamente para hacerle obvio que la mirada y el gesto iban dirigidos a ella. El desconcierto de Layla era tan grande que ella creyó por un momento que él podría sentirlo con la misma claridad. Ambos mantuvieron una lenta mirada hasta que de repente Will Stronghold se coló en la línea visual para sentarse frente a Layla y el lazo que parecía unirles se cortó.

- ¿Nadie se apunta esta tarde a un par de partiditos conmigo y con Alfred?

Will sonreía, risueño, y parecía totalmente ajeno al duelo de voluntades que se había librado ante sus propias narices. Layla se obligó a enfocarlo para tratar de ignorar el enfado de Warren que aún flotaba por la cafetería como una nube amenazante.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Ethan dejó por un momento su plato de comida para contestar a Will.

- Me temo que pensar en vuestro ariscos y rudos juegos me hace sudar con antelación. Permaneceré alejado de ellos si no os importa.

- ¿Y tú Layla?

Ella negó.

- Ya te comenté esta mañana que no puedo. ¿Además, qué iba a hacer en el terreno de juego? ¿Arreglar los parterres que lo bordean?

- Si hay algún lesionado puedes... ¡Ey!

Layla miró fijamente a Will por si el pisotón que acababa de propinarle no había sido suficientemente explícito. El gesto le sirvió para desconectar de una vez del estado de ánimo de Warren Peace.

- Así que Layla podría hacer algo en caso de que hubiese un lesionado- comentó Magenta distraídamente. Pero cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta fue mirando a Layla a los ojos.- ¿Qué podrías hacer con un lesionado?

Layla no supo qué contestar así que optó por dedicarse a su alimentación dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Después del almuerzo, el grupo de curritos tenía Corte y Confección de Traje Heroico. Por su lado, el grupo de héroes de primer curso tenía previsto sufrir una clase de Entrenamiento Físico Extremo. Fue cuando Layla y will se separaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases cuando ella notó que Warren la seguía y no quiso girarse a averiguar el motivo.

_¿Qué me estás haciendo hippie?_

No le había puesto palabras a esa pregunta, era más bien un sentimiento de amenaza y desconcierto lo que emanaba del pensamiento de Warren, pero fue demasiado para el vapuleado ánimo de Layla. Perdió el autocontrol y corrió refugiarse en el aula. Magenta se volvió hacia ella al verla llegar con tanta prisa. Layla buscó una excusa rápida.

- Creí que llegaba tarde.

Magenta enarcó las cejas.

- Aún no ha sonado el timbre.

- ¿No? No me había fijado.

En ese momento resonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases y la profesora entró en el aula. Fue cuando Layla notó su fallo. Se había olvidado el material en la taquilla. Levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí, señorita Williams?

- Lo siento, he olvidado mi material de costura en la taquilla. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?

La profesora le dirigió una mirada severa.

- Señorita, Williams, la noto un poco distraida hoy, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Oh, sí. Sólo estoy cansada. Lo siento mucho.

- Vaya y procure no tardar.

Layla salió al pasillo del instituto. Estaba desierto, ahora que los polluelos habían ocupado sus respectivos nidos para recibir su dosis de adoctrinamiento. Caminó hacia la taquilla resoplando por su falta de estrategia y su escasa calma.

_Layla, querida, tienes que ser más tranquila...No tomarte las cosas tan a pecho._

El silencio en el pasillo resultaba antinatural, pero también tranquilizador. Parecía imposible que minutos antes hubiese contenido tal aglomeración de hormonas adolescentes por metro cuadrado. Layla llegó hasta su taquilla y sacó la llave. El interior seguía tan ordenado y pulcro como lo había dejado, reflejaba muy mal su estado mental. Layla tomó el costurero, la bolsa con las telas y cerró la puerta. Y al volverse se encontró con un pecho y un cuello que supo, incluso antes de alzar la vista hacia su rostro, que pertenecían a Warren Peace.

No gritó, pero no le faltaron ganas. Cuando su mirada topó con su rostro lo primero que la asaltó fue su gesto de cabreo profundo y mosqueante. Layla agarró con fuerza sus posesiones y trató de no desviar la vista. Él se acercó hasta acorralarla contra la taquilla.

- Muy bien hippie, me gustaría que me contases qué me hiciste ayer.

La voz de él era tensa y su mirada parecía haber perdido todo rastro de simpatía que alguna vez hubiese podido reflejar. A ella le costó encontrar su voz.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase, Warren?

- No cambies de tema. ¿Qué me hiciste?

- ¿Hacerte? Nada...

Warren frunció el ceño alzó la mano y la descargó contra la puerta de la taquilla junto al rostro de Layla. El sonido reverberó por el pasillo vacío y el golpe en la chapa metalica rebotó contra la espalda de Layla.

- Mira, Williams, pocas veces he confiado en alguien y casi siempre me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Ayer me hiciste algo. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Layla sintió que estaba punto de derrumbarse y la voz le tembló.

- Sólo, me limité a cerrar la fisura del hueso. Nada más...

Él se quedó un momento mirándola con tal intensidad que ella pensó que podría atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada y después continuar, en una línea de destrucción, con la taquilla metálica que tenía detrás y con la pared. Y sus ojos tenían reflejos rojizos como si estuviese mirando un fuego...

- Me has hecho algo más, Williams. Puedo sentirte, puedo sentir lo que sientes...

Layla nunca había había notado su espacio personal tan agredido como en aquel momento. Calculó que la distancia entre sus rostros debía ser de unos escasos treinta centímetros, y nunca le había parecido tan escasa esa medida. Y, como si él pudiese leerle el pensamiento, redujo el espacio que separaba sus rostros a apenas un palmo escaso.

- ¿Quieres saber lo cerca que me atrevo a estar de alguien realmente?

Warren aferró la camisa de Layla y la empujó contra la taquilla. A pesar de que él había controlado el gesto para no hacerle daño, fue cuando Layla se puso a temblar. Ella no era la única capaz de sentir la presencia y estado de ánimo del otro. En cierta manera, Warren había leído sus pensamientos, o más bien, sus sentimientos.

- Sólo quería ayudarte... No sé qué te he hecho pero no fue mi intención, te lo juro. Puedo sentirte cuando estás cerca, pero no era mi intención. Sólo quería ayudarte...

Él la observó durante un largo momento, como si tratase de calibrar su palabras. Finalmente le dio un respiro y soltó su camisa.

- ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a esto que haces?

- No... No lo sé... ¿Telepatía? ¿Empatía extrema?

- Se llama "Ocultación consciente de poderes" y es ilegal.

- Yo... Yo... No quiero ir a la clase de héroes.

- Deberías recurrir a alguien antes de que sea tarde. Por otro lado, no soporto a los que tocan mentes. Mantente alejada de la mía.

Warren se apartó definitivamente de ella y se hizo a un lado brindándole una ruta de huida.

Layla trató de recuperar su compostura y calma en el camino hacia su clase. Podía imaginar a Warren, no, sentirlo tras ella, observándola en mitad del pasillo. La sensación permaneció hasta que llegó frente a la puerta del aula. Entonces ella sintió cómo él desprendía la atención de ella y se alejaba. Cuando al fin tuvo ese momento de intimidad, Layla se detuvo y se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse antes de entrar en el aula. El aire pasó a trompicones por su cerrada garganta y le costó bastante reducir la fuerza de sus temblores.


	5. Invitaciones

_Aquí va un capitulito más. No sé si aún os seguirá interesando. Espero que al menos alguien disfrute de leerlo y el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena. Ta luek!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En los siguientes días Layla dejó de intentar hablar con Warren, de tropezarse con él en las esquinas, de sentarse con él en la cafetería y de dirigirle miradas de interés y sonrisas. Y Warren, sorprendentemente, empezó a echar de menos a la hippie loca que lo perseguía para interesarse por su vida. Pero sus días y sus noches estaban convirtiéndose en algo tan frenético que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Su madre no levantaba cabeza. Últimamente ella no estaba por la labor de atender a su hijo, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era para recriminarle algo. Parecía buscar pretextos para ponerse violenta. En los últimos días las manos de ella habían volado hacia la cara de Warren con más frecuencia de la esperada y él no se había dignado a contestar a esa agresión. No era el dolor físico lo que le molestaba, era el sentimiento de injusticia y el ver que estaba perdiendo a su madre. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado montando excusas para ella porque la quería, porque no quería admitirlo...

Las horas muertas eran lo peor. Warren se había llegado a plantear el coger un segundo trabajo para tener una buena excusa por la que no estar en casa. Además, eso le ayudaría a no pensar. A no pensar en la cantidad de vino que su madre ingería, a no admitir, ahora que volvía la vista atras, que su madre se había convertido en una alcohólica. Los estudios tendían a mantener la mente de Warren ocupada durante las horas en las que no estaba trabajando pero, aún así, en ocasiones el agotamiento no lo sumía en un sueño inmediato y en esos escasos momentos rememoraba una conversación bajo un árbol para acunar su mente. No recordaba qué se habían dicho aquella noche, pero aún sentía presente el frescor de las ramas del árbol, la paz que se respiraba en aquel jardín y los pies descalzos de Layla sobre la hierba...

Esa mañana se despertó cuando oyó el ruido de algo caer en la cocina y romperse. Warren se levantó de un brinco y bajó hacia la planta baja. Su madre esta de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera y el suelo estaba sembrado de cristales que debían haber formado en algún momento la estructura de una botella vacía. El miró la escena desde la puerta en ropa interior.

- Mamá...

- ¡Lárgate!

- ¿A dónde quieres que me largue?

- A donde sea...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Warren sabía lo que había pasado, que no quedaba licor en la casa, pero quería oírselo decir a ella. Era bastante poco habitual que su madre bebiese tan temprano, generalmente a esas horas estaría durmiendo aún la mona. Se fijó en la ropa de ella, aún no se había quitado el abrigo.

- Mamá¿de dónde vienes?

- No es asunto tuyo.

Él se quedó callado y aquel silencio fue pesando cada vez más alrededor de ellos hasta que de repente ella se volvió hacia él y le rugió.

- ¡He dicho que te largues¡Tu simple presencia me enferma!

Él le sostuvo la mirada friamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Has perdido la cartera con el dinero¿Quieres que te preste algo de mis ahorros para ir al 24 horas a comprarte una botella de licor?

Fue cuando ella cargó contra él. Le aferró la mano y se la retorció hasta estamparle todo el brazo contra la pared de la cocina. Warren sintió un crack en la extremidad y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, malnacido!

Warren quiso lanzarle una respuesta sarcástica, pero el dolor le impidió concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando ella lo soltó para largarse. Warren se aferró la mano y trató de hacer remitir el dolor físico y el otro. Había algo astillado dentro de su muñeca, de eso no tenía duda alguna, y se estaba hinchando.

Trató de recordar las veces que su madre había jugado con él, que había cantado para él. Ahora todo aquello parecía muy lejano, como si le hubiese pasado a otro niño.

El autobús apareció por su calle cuando Warren aún se preguntaba qué le convenía hacer. A la excitante labor de vestirse y hacer la mochila se le había añadido la emoción adicional de realizar la tarea con una sola mano. Warren sabía que le convenía visitar a un médico. A pesar de que podía recuperarse rápido de heridas gracias a su poder, una ayuda siempre venía bien. Pero ir a un médico significaba dar explicaciones, y aquello no había sido un golpe, era una torsión violenta, algo que un profesional detectaría fácilmente. Luego se había planteado recurrir a la enfermería del instituto, pero con sus antecedentes era muy posible que la directora Powers considerase que se había vuelto a meter en pelea y eso significaría una expulsión inmediata... Y volver a enfrentarse a su madre.

El autobús paró frente a él y la puerta se abrió.

-->

Alfred, la nueva adquisición del grupo de héroes, había revolucionado a la mitad del instituto. Había conseguido que les diesen permiso para utilizar el estadio de la escuela para jugar un auténtico partido de capturar la bandera, una costumbre que se había perdido hacía años y que de repente parecía haber resucitado de la nada. Los estudiantes del grupo avanzado de héroes habían corrido en tropel a apuntarse y aquel había sido uno de los temas de conversación preferidos entre los chicos por los pasillos.

Debido a eso, Layla, Magenta, Zach y Ethan, creían que Will volvería a ausentarse de la mesa de los curritos a la hora del almuerzo ese día. Seguro que él y el resto de héroes que formarían su equipo tenían miles de estrategias que plantearse. Por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando Will se sentó con ellos y, un momento más tarde, Alfred lo hizo también.

Durante aquella comida Layla entendió por qué todo el mundo tenía en tan alta estima a Alfred. Era encantador, tenía una forma de hablar con la gente que hacía parecer que lo único importante en ese momento para él eras tú. Eso y sus encandilantes ojos azules solían hacer el resto.

- Así que te gustaría montar una clínica veterinaria...

Layla asintió.

- Es una de mis posibilidades, pero barajo otras.

- ¿Y no has considerado unirte al grupo de héroes?

- La verdad, es que me siento más a gusto entre los curritos.

Alfred alzó sus rubias cejas en un gesto afectado.

- Te entiendo. En ocasiones el grupo avanzado se comporta de forma soberbia y despectiva con algunos. Incluso entre ellos.

A Layla le sorprendió que Alfred expusiese con apelativos tan crudos los que muchos del grupo de curritos pensaban.

- A mí me llaman rata- observó Magenta.

Alfred sonrió.

- ¿La misma rata que les salvó el culo hace unos meses? Creo que les duele reconocerlo.

Magenta sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Para qué has venido a hablar con nosotros?

- Por culpa de Layla.

Layla se volvió hacia Alfred sorprendida.

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- Will me ha comentado algunas de tus ideas en contra de etiquetar gente y me he percatado de algo que creo que es bastante grave.

- ¿Qué?

- Que apenas conozco a nadie del grupo de curritos. Sé que salvasteis el instituto hace unos meses, pero no os he visto en acción nunca. Parece que las clases estén pensadas para evitar que nos encontremos los dos grupos establecidos. Creo que es un error.

Layla asintió.

- Nos infravaloran- dijo Magenta.- Y es más cómodo ser ignorados que que nos exijan. Nuestra capacidades son más limitadas.

- Eh, que yo no me infravaloro- protestó Zach.

- Entonces demuéstramelo- le retó Alfred-, quiero tener gente de vuestro grupo en el partido de capturar la bandera de pasado mañana.

- Eh... ¿El partido de capturar la bandera?

- Sí.

Zach sacó pecho.

- Contad conmigo.

- Estupendo. Nos gustaría montar dos equipos mixtos, de héroes y curritos. Será mucho más interesante que un simple pulso de poderes, habrá mucha más estrategia envuelta.

Magenta asintió.

- Iré. Me gusta la estrategia.

Zach le dio un empujón a Ethan.

- ¿Te apuntas?

- Yo... No sé... No creo que se me dé bien...

- Yo participaré- exclamó Layla-. Creo que es una idea estupenda para reconciliar a los dos grupos.

- Está bien, iré- cedió Ethan.

Alfred sonrió abiertamente.

- Me alegro mucho. El partido será a las seis y media. Creo que la directora Powers, por influencia de nuestro bienamado profesor de educación física, se comprometerá a que el autobus realice un servicio especial el día del partido. Pasará a recoger a los interesados y los devolverá después.

- En tal caso, sólo nos queda encontrar un héroe más que se apunte. Esto sólo nos deja una duda, nos faltará un héroe para uno de los equipos. Uno deberá quedarse sin jugar- señaló Will...

- Yo puedo hacer de árbitro si preferís- propuso Ethan...

- No Ethan, necesitamos un héroe más. El número de curritos será perfecto contigo. Además es posible que alguien más se apunte de aquí al jueves.

La conversación se desvió hacia los ajustes estratégicos que deberían hacer. Magenta pareció perder interés en lo que se hablaba y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la cafetería que había llamado su atención.

- ¿Warren es diestro, verdad?- preguntó de repente a su compañera.

Layla se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?

Nadie más en la mesa parecía haber reparado en la pregunta de Magenta. Estaban demasiado entusiasmados tratando de ajustar los equipos equitativamente con un número impar.

- Ha vuelto a usar la mano izquierda. Fíjate. ¿Recuerdas si era diestro ayer?

_No me hagas mirar hacia Warren, por favor...Quiero vivir._

Layla trató de recordar. Warren lanzaba preferiblemente con la mano derecha.

- Creo que sí.

- Pues está usando la izquierda.

Layla se resistía a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

- No le veo mayor importancia.

- Puede que no la tenga. ¿Por qué tratas siempre de evitarle?

- Magenta, por favor, yo no trato de evitarle.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le miras? No lo va a notar.

_Si tú, supieses..._

Layla miró hacia él por fin. Estaba usando la mano izquierda para coger el tenedor, y las mangas le tapaban las, habitualmente bien expuestas, muñequeras de cuero.

- ¿Qué trata de esconder?- murmuró Layla.

- Supongo que una lesión- dijo Magenta con su tono habitual de despreocupación.

Layla sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Puede que su madre hubiese vuelto a golpearle.

_Si voy a preguntarle levantaré sospechas..._

Hasta ella llegó la conversacióin de los chicos. Estaban hablando acaloradamente sobre la distribución del campo en función del reparto de equipos, parecía que aquel desequilibrio en los números los estaba molestando más de lo habitual pero Alfred se negaba a dejar a nadie fuera de aquel evento. Era un poco pronto para preocuparse de esas minucias, pero una idea cruzó la mente de Layla.

- ¿Habéis pensado en invitar a Warren?

Los chicos se volvieron hacia ella. Respondió Ethan.

- ¿Warren? Ese tío parece que nació cabreado, yo no pienso acercarme a hablarle.

- No sé si es buena idea ir a hablarle, ya sabes el carácter que tiene y hoy poco más que gruñía a quien se le acercaba.

- Puedo arriesgarme a invitarle yo, creo que nos llevamos relativamente bien- ofreció Layla.

No esperó respuesta. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la mesa de Warren Peace antes de que su determinación se esfumase. Casí podía imaginar las miradas de los demás puestas en su espalda.

-->

Aquel estaba siendo un día jodido. Tomar nota con la mano izquierda le había resultado muy incómodo. Pero la tercera hora de clase de ese día la impartía la directora Powers y las dotes de observación de aquella mujer resultaban de lo más molesto. Se había fijado en que la extremidad con la que Warren Peace aferraba el bolígrafo no era la habitual en él. "¿No se habrá metido en pelea, Peace?" había preguntado ella. Warren había pasado el bolígrafo a su mano derecha mientras murmuraba algo sobre entrenar la motricidad fina de su mano izquierda. Aquella hora de disimulo frente a la directora Powers tuvo como consecuencia que el dolor en su muñeca derecha aumentase en progresión aritmética.

A la hora del almuerzo, al enfrentarse a la dolorosa tarea de llevar la bandeja de comida hacia la mesa, su sentimiento de la prudencia respecto a mantener el secreto de su lesión empezó a fluctuar. Por suerte, tras un primer intento a dos manos, su entrenamiento en el restaurante la valió para recorrer la cafetería portando la bandeja con una sola. Entonces llegó el momento de enfrentarse al cuchillo, al tenedor y al maldito bisteck. Y su determinación acabó de esfumarse.

_Mierda... Necesito ir a la enfermería.._

Se entretuvo un rato pinchando las patatas con la mano izquierda mientras trataba de establecer una historia en su mente que no sonase falsa, que no acusase a su madre y que no lo inculpase a él de meterse en pelea. Entonces alguien se sentó frente a él. Warren levantó la vista hacia el atrevido, no estaba de humor para soportar a ningún imbécil.

_Layla..._

Con sus trenzas pelirrojas y su mirada sincera. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Hola, Warren.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la sincera?

- La sincera.

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él. Hubo un breve momento de inquietud cuando entendió qué pretendía ella pero no se apartó de su contacto.

- Ayudarte, quieras o no.

- Qué es lo que hac...

Antes de que él pudiese proseguir con su protesta sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en su piel donde ella lo tocaba, y que algo de Layla se filtraba a través de aquella barrera de células. La sensación de alivio fue inmediata, pero entonces algo más llegó hasta él, algo que no podía describir con palabras, era como tratar de hacerle entender a alguien el sabor de una manzana sin que la probase. Supo de inmediato que lo que estaban acariciando sus percepciones era a Layla, la parte primigenia y salvaje de Layla, lo que la llenaba más allá de los recuerdos o los aprendizajes que la habían modelado. Y Layla era una sonrisa, era la vida, un amanecer, la esperanza... La sensación lo dejó tan absorto que se obligó a enfocar la parte material que podía percibir de ella, su rostro, pero las sensaciones se solaparon y supo que no tenía suficiente con el escaso trozo de piel que estaba en contacto con él. Quería abrazarla...

_¡Maldita mesa¿Qué haces en medio?_

Ella retiró la mano y la sensación desapareció. Warren percibió el gesto de preocupación de ella y la inquietud de la chica le golpeó. Había vuelto a establecer algún tipo de lazo mental con él.

_Mierda, lo ha vuelto a hacer..._

Pero el enfado que debería haber surgido en él en aquel momento le pareció a Warren tan antinatural como golpearse la rodilla con un martillo. Layla no se percató de ese detalle, estaba sumida en su propio momento de angustia y bajó la vista. Habló muy rápido.

- Lo siento Warren, no quería volverlo a hacer, me refiero a conectarnos mentalmente. Supongo que mi impulsividad me llevó a usar mis poderes descontrolados sin pedirte permiso porque supuse que con lo orgulloso que eres no me lo permitirías. Supuse que no podías ir a la enfermería sin que te acusasen de haberte metido en una pelea dados tus antecedentes y supongo que no he pensado mucho...

- Layla...- la voz de él fue casi un susurro y ella se atrevió a levantar la vista.

- Lo siento, Warren. Te prometo que no era mi intención...

_¡Maldita mesa¡Apártate de mi camino¡Me impides besarla!_

Layla enarcó la cejas por la sorpresa al notar el deseo súbito de él y poco a poco cedió a una risa nerviosa. Warren sonrió y desvió la mirada.

- Sé que puedes notar lo que siento. Espero que me guardes también este último secreto.

Ella asintió.

- Si tú me guardas el mío.

- Espero que no te haya molestado mi arrebato.

- ¿Que quisieses besarme? No, claro... ¡Me halaga!

Él volvió la mirada hacia ella de nuevo y había un cierto reto en su gesto.

- ¿Me lo hubieses permitido?

- ¿Acaso habría podido evitarlo?

- Con una simple mirada de desaprobación...

La última frase fue casi un gruñido susurrado acompañado con una mirada llena de algo parecido al fuego. Layla sintió que se ruborizaba y eso no era bueno. Trató de desviarse del tema que estaba tomando la conversación.

- No me has preguntado la versión oficial de por qué me he acercado a tu mesa.

- No me interesa.

- Pero a mí sí me interesa exponerla, es mi coartada.

Warren dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa en que se sentaban Will, Alfed, Magenta y el resto de curritos. Todos estaban observando en su dirección.

- Oh, entiendo. Dímela pues.

- Van a jugar un partido de capturar la bandera el jueves en el estadio del instituto. Equipos mixtos de curritos y héroes. Alfred ha conseguido los permisos. Pero el número de jugadores es impar, necesitan un héroe más para equilibrar los equipos. Esa ha sido mi coartada para acercarme a ti.

- Entiendo...

Layla dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Me marcho antes de que me mates por mi atrevimiento.

- No creo que vaya.

Ella se puso en pie.

- No esperaba que lo hicieses.

- Gracias por tu interés- dijo él y ella supo que no se refería a la invitación.


	6. Pánico escénico y furia

_He hecho algunos arreglos en este capítulo previos a la posteada del siguiente. Espero subir un capítulo 7 esta misma semana._

--------------------------------------------------

El hecho de que los curritos aceptasen participar en un evento deportivo que reunía a héroes trajo varias consecuencias. La primera fue que Lash y Speed corrieron a integrarse en las filas de los participantes mostrando un repentino interés por el deporte y la vida sana. Tras ese hecho, el interés por el partido se multiplicó, tanto entre el alumnado como entre los profesores. Los alumnos abrieron apuestas preveiendo el número de lesionados entre los curritos, los profesores decidieron que en el lugar de los hechos, habría varios adultos supervisando el evento y una unidad de intervención médica inmediata. Por otro lado, varios padres se ofrecieron para realizar un servicio especial de transporte con sus vehículos que complementase el servicio especial del autobús escolar para acercar a participantes y espectadores al partido. En los dos siguientes días, durante los ratos libres en todo acto de comunicación entre los alumnos había alguna referencia al próximo encuentro (o desencuentro) deportivo. Y por fin llegó el jueves, día del partido...

Layla se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos de su valiente, o desecerebrada, decisión de participar en aquello. Seguramente estaba compartiendo sus últimas horas con todos los huesos de su cuerpo sanos y su dignidad intacta. Desde hacía varias horas sentía un súbito ataque de anticipado pánico escénico ante la afluencia de público que parecía que iba a tener el partido de aquella tarde. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si acabar hospitalizada o haciendo el ridículo más espantoso. Casi podía sentir las miradas de reojo que le dirigían algunos mientras caminaba por el abarrotado pasillo del instituto. Layla se abrazó a su carpeta, como si pudiese parapetarse tras ella, y se apresuró hacia su taquilla. Iría a casa a comer, se relajaría un rato... Seguro que lo de esa tarde no era tan grave. Alfred lo organizaba y era buen chaval, no permitiría los abusos a los curritos. Por otro lado, lo iba a arbitrar un adulto, pero el profesor Boomer no era alguien que apoyase la causa currito...

Layla vio que había alguien apoyado contra su taquilla. Sus mechones de color lila delataron su identidad antes de que ella pudiese ver su figura por completo, el corpachón de Speed la semiocultaba. Magenta estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la taquilla de Layla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Apoyaba un pie en la puerta, sin ninguna consideración por la conveniencia social. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna ensoñación personal y su rostro totalmente relajado. Pero frente a ella, Lash y Speed le decían algo con ese tono de superioridad numérica y de peso que les caracterizaba. Al acercarse Layla pudo entender sus palabras.

- Así que la ratita va a jugar...

- Jugaremos con la ratita¿verdad Speed?

- ¿Te han dejado salir de tu jaula del laboratorio para jugar, bicho raro?

Magenta no parecía ni tan siquiera oír los intentos de insulto que le lanzaban. Era como si llevase los auriculares incorporados en el cerebro. El recuerdo de la última humillación sufrida a manos de Lash y Speed volvió a la mente de Layla y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de esconderse de sus miradas. De inmediato se reprochó ese pensamiento, no iba a dejar a Magenta sola. Alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia la escena.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Lash y Speed se volvieron hacia ella y la observaron durante un momento con socarronería.

- Deberías enseñar a hablar a tu mascota, currito.

Sin más se alejaron de allí.

_Gracias Warren, tu acción del otro día aún tiene ecos lo bastante fuertes..._

Magenta se volvió entonces hacia Layla y se apartó de la taquilla para que pudiese abrirla.

- Will me ha pedido que te avise. No lo esperes, puede que no coja el autobús.

- ¿No va a ir a su casa?

- Estaba entusiasmado hablando de tácticas y revisando un libro de deportes antiguos con Alfred. Seguramente ya habrán encontrado transporte propio.

Layla dejó escapar un leve resoplido y las siguientes palabras, de las que se arrepintió de inmediato.

- Debería estar saliendo con Alfred, no conmigo.

Magenta respondió escueta.

- Sí.

_Sí¿cómo que sí?_

Era una simple afirmación, escasa, llana y tremenda. Layla no se volvió hacia ella ni preguntó lo obvio que hubiese sido en ese momento "¿por que dices eso?". Se percató demasiado tarde. Magenta observó a Layla sacar las cosas de su taquilla y hacer la mochila para irse a casa. Ella ya tenía la suya preparada.

- ¿Crees que el equipo que nos prestarán esta tarde será ignífugo?

- No creo que Warren Peace vaya a acudir.

Layla se dio cuenta de la inmediatez con que lo había nombrado. No pasó desapercibida para Magenta.

- ¿Qué hay entre Warren Peace y tú?

- ¿Por qué crees que hay algo entre él y yo?

- Os entendéis y no habláis mucho, es curioso.

Layla tragó con dificultad.

- Oh, sí que hablamos. A veces, hablamos.

- Yo no os he visto hacerlo a penas.

Layla hizo un gesto afectado.

- Por favor, hay más vida aparte del instituto.

- Ah, así que os veis fuera del instituto.

- ¡No!

- ¿No¿Entonces cuándo habláis?

- Bueno, sí, pero no es como tu crees.

- ¿Qué crees que creo?

- Magenta, me estás poniendo nerviosa. Cambiemos de tema.

- Bien. He conseguido un pigmento realmente interesante en clase de arte.

Magenta cambió de tema con la misma facilidad que cambiaba de bolígrafo, simplemente sacándolo de su estuche. Y Layla sintió de repente como si se quedase coja con aquella conversación inconclusa. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por su mente o explotaría.

- Creo que las cosas no van como deberían entre yo y Will.

Magenta la miró pero permaneció en silencio, y Layla se encontró soltando todo lo que llevaba escondido desde hacía tiempo.

- Will y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, yo no debería haber tratado de llevar las cosas hacia un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Un cuento de hadas?

Layla cerró su taquilla y se colgó la mochila la hombro.

- Ya sabes, te crees lo que te cuentan, te hacen anhelarlo, pero luego ves que no es cierto. No hay magia entre Will y yo. Somos amigos, y es un chico estupendo, pero falta eso que convierte una historia en un mito y yo creí que ocurriría como en los cuentos, pero no es así. Estoy tratando de forzarlo, no está bien, ni por él ni por mí. Le obligo sin pretenderlo y me engaño a mí misma.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Mira lo que ocurrió con Gwen. Cayó de cuatro patas a sus pies, se enamoró de ella.

- Pero ella era su enemiga.

- Sí, pero- Layla hizo una pausa buscando las palabras- ¿y si no lo hubiese sido? Se enamoró de ella, de mí nunca lo ha estado. Creo que me quiere pero...

- ¿Y tú qué sientes por él?

- Creo que le quiero también, pero también creo que he idealizado nuestra relación. Falta algo en ella.

- ¿Has hablado con el?

Layla negó.

- Me da la sensación de que no seré capaz de decírselo nunca. Me da un miedo tremendo perder la amistad que nos une.

- Yo se lo diría hoy.

Layla la observó extrañada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy va a estar entretenido con el partido. Los chicos sólo necesitan quitarse una cosa de la cabeza, metiendo otra.

- No sé, Magenta, a veces eres muy radical.

Magenta se encogió de hombros y ambas se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

>>

Ese día, Warren había cumplido el arresto con total seriedad y pulcritud. Con toda seguridad la directora Powers le levantaría el castigo en breve. El breve encuentro con Layla en la cafetería dos días antes, había bastado para subirle la moral durante todo aquel periodo de tiempo. Realmente, echaba de menos a esa hippie cuando no estaba reovoloteando alrededor de él. Quizás debería comentárselo...

Warren llegó ante la puerta de su casa, sacó la llave y cuando fue a girarla se dio cuenta de que no estaba echada. Warren soltó la mochila, dio la vuelta al llavero para aferrarlo por el lado romo y usar el afilado si le era necesario, y empujó con la otra mano la puerta. Había voces en el salón. Un hombre hablaba y él no conocía su voz.

- Vamos Leonora, por lo viejos tiempos...

- Esos tiempos nunca fueron buenos, ahora largaos de mi casa.

- Oh, vamos, podemos llamar a las autoridades ahora mismo si quieres. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarían? Tú, en tu casa, hablando con aquellos a los que no deberías acercarte y por lo que lograste tu libertad condicional.

Warren sintió la ira a punto de invadirle y peleó para dominarse. Estaban amenazando a su madre pero debía actuar con prudencia y estrategia. Si había alguien en el salón y no se habían molestado en cerrar bien la puerta es porque debía haber alguien más apostado en aquel lugar. Warren se quedó quieto y desplegó los sentidos... Fue cuando notó el levísimo movimiento en el aire a su derecha. Actuó instintivamente.

En el salón Leonora dio un respingo cuando oyó la explosión y vio la deflagración. El hombre que hasta ese momento estaba hablando sonrió.

- Ah, parece que ya ha llegado el otro miembro de la familia.

Warren apareció por la puerta del salón arrastrando del cuello lo que parecía alguien muy flaco con la mitad del cuerpo chamuscado. Su madre gritó.

- ¡Warren!

El hombre que estaba con su madre lo observó con atención. Era alto, pálido y con el pelo muy oscuro. Iba vestido con elegancia. Al otro lado del salón había otro desconocido más. Este no tenía un pelo de tonto, o trataba de simularlo rapándonse la cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas militares y lo que parecía un jersey bastante viejo.

Warren alzó la mano que le quedaba libre. Había cogido la navaja para abrir cartas que tenían en el recibidor y la apoyó en el cuello de su víctima.

- Alegaré defensa propia y allanamiento de morada.

El hombre elegante sonrió.

- Eres un digno hijo de tu padre.

Warren se limitó a mirarlo.

- Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Camaleón. Con lo bien que se estaba portando... Sólo hemos venido a hablar.

El tono del desconocido era meloso, tan falsamente meloso que resultaba insultante.

- Yo no quiero hablar con vosotros. ¿Hace falta que le arranque las cuerdas vocales a este reptil para demostrarlo?

La madre de Warren observó a su hijo con gesto de terror absoluto. El hombre junto ella se limitó a mirar a Warren un largo momento y, finalmente, sonrió.

- Tienes razón, chico, nos marchamos. Espero que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea más satisfactorio para ambas partes.

Se volvió hacia la madre de Warren y le dedicó un respetuoso saludo.

- Encantado de verte de nuevo, Lenora.

Warren se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Le siguió el otro desconocido y al llegar a su altura se detuvo. Warren entendió que pretendía recoger a su compañero herido y el chico negó apretando el arma contra su cuello.

- ¡Fuera!

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa, Warren lanzó al que aún agarraba a través de la puerta. Vio al tipo grandote cogerlo del suelo y cargar con él. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y echó la llave.

Al volver al salón vio que su madre estaba temblando.

- ¿Mamá, estás bien¿Te han hecho algo?

Ella no parecía capaz de contestar y Warren se planteó si era posible que estuviese en shock.

- ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían?

Por fin ella pareció encontrar su voz.

- No te interesa...

- Sí me interesa. Alguien que no me gusta ha entrado en mi casa.

- ¡Es mi casa Warren! Así que no me vengas con exigencias.

Warren hubo de reprimir el ataque de ira que sintió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, mamá? Esos gilipollas vienen a amenazarte¿por qué?

- Tu padre tenía muchas deudas con su propia gente.

- Vale... Acaba de aparecer la legión de los supervillanos. ¿Qué poderes tienen? Ya he visto a uno de ellos¿qué pueden hacer los otros?

- Warren, no quiero que te metas es esto.

El chico sintió que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

- Eso no va a evitar que ellos sí se metan con nosotros. Quiero saber a qué atenerme.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Haré lo que yo crea conveniente.

Lenora trató de golpearle y, por primera vez en su vida, él no estaba ahí cuando cayó el golpe. Se había agachado por debajo de su trayectoria. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre mientras ella asimilaba que su hijo no había aceptado un castigo por su parte. Acto seguido el poder de ella lo lanzó hacia atrás. Warren se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Pero casi al momento se incorporó, encarándola. Y, por primera vez, Lenora se planteó si su sus acciones estaban siendo las adecuadas...

- Warren, lo siento. Yo...

- No debiste pegarme mamá, por una vez tengo razón. Anda ve a tomarte una copita a ver si eso te ayuda a aclararte las ideas.

Lenora trató de rebatir aquella frase, pero sólo logró boquear ante él, hasta que decidió largarse de la habitación. Warren sintió que la ira que había dentro de él luchaba por desbordarse, y supo que debía hacer algo antes de que lo dominase. Se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Acto seguido se arrepintió por el dolor.

-¡¡Joder!!

Trató de respirar hondo y pensar, pero le estaba resultando difícil no caer en la furia y eso ofuscaba su capacidad de raciocinio.

-¡¡Aaaaaaau¡¡Joder, mi mano¡¡Joder, la pared!!

Observó el bonito agujero en el tabique y decidió que lo arreglaría más tarde. Por suerte Layla había hecho un buen trabajo con su mano, o el daño no se lo hubiese llevado el cemento. En esa ocasión caminar por las calles no le iba a bastar, necesitaba algo más. Algo que liberase a la bestia que llevaba tanto tiempo contenida...

Y supo lo que era...

>>

La madre de Layla le había dejado una nota encima de mesa de la cocina: "Hay pastel de moras escondido en el horno. Espero que os dé suerte para el partido de esta tarde."

Eso había hecho sonreír a Layla. Su madre era estupenda. Tenía una conferencia a más de 500 km de distancia y aún así había encontrado el tiempo para dejarle algo de comida preparada y una buena dosis de ánimos. Le daba la sensación de que su madre sabía lo que sentía cuando se notaba fuera de lugar entre los héroes, que era una carga para Will y que entre los curritos había una parte de sí misma que no podía florecer. Seguramente era parte de la carga existencial adolescente no encontrar tu lugar en ningún sitio.

Tras comer, Layla fregó concienzudamente los platos, gastando el mínimo de agua posible, por supuesto, y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Unos zapatos deportivos iban a ser muy necesarios a pesar de que le prestarían ropa de protección.

_Ropa de protección... ¿Como se me ocurrió meterme en esto?_

Layla había esperado un pequeño encuentro amistoso entre alumnos, no un evento social de ese calibre.

_Tal vez puedo decir que estoy enferma..._

El nerviosismo estaba subiendo en ella y la angustia empezó a oprimirla. No podía ir a un sitio donde tanta gente iba a estar mirándola. Pero la idea de reunificar a curritos y héroes había salido de ella y debía dar ejemplo. Layla se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada tratando de huir de su propio ataque de pánico. Aún le quedaba una hora antes de que el autobús la recogiese.

Pero cuando trató de relajarse loa invadió una oleada de furia súbita. Ella nunca se había enfurecido de aquella manera y no entendió por qué se sentía así de repente. Trató de enfocar esa extraña sensación y tuvo la impresión de estar sumergida en ella. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba. Esa ira no era suya, era ajena, no la dominaba y supo de dónde provenía.

_Warren..._

Layla se incorporó de la cama con el corazón desbocado. Algo le había ocurrido a Warren, lo bastante grave como para sacarlo de sus casillas, y un piroquinético en su estado de seguro podía ser declarado arma de destrucción masiva con facilidad. Layla corrió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la casa tratando de pensar en alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Will... Tal vez él. Pero¿dónde localizarlo? No estaba en su casa, de seguro estaba en el instituto y eso le quitaba un tiempo precioso. Debía detener a Warren antes de que provocase un conflicto internacional. Tal vez el señor Stronghold... Pero lo descartó de inmediato. Los padres de Will trabajaban hasta tarde y miraban con muy malos ojos a Warren. De seguro que recurrir a ellos no era lo mejor para Peace. Debería valerse por sí misma.

Layla se detuvo un momento mientras la puerta de su casa se cerraba a su espalda, cerró lo ojos y dejó que la conexión mental que mantenía con Warren, la guiase. Se volvió en una dirección y echó a correr hacia allí. Suerte que llevaba ya el atuendo deportivo. Con él, cualquiera que la viese en plena carrera por la calle podría considerar que simplemente estaba haciendo footing.

>>

Warren había dejado atrás el ultimo bloque de viviendas y había atravesando el parque. Aquel espacio verde estaba delimitado por varias manzanas residenciales en tres de sus lados, el cuarto lo marcaba una acequia natural que variaba su caudal dependiendo de las lluvias. Más allá se extendía un descampado, y un poco más lejos había un vertedero de basura ilegal. No era la primera vez que Warren lo incendiaba.

Sentía hervir la furia y entremezclada con ella su poder pugnaba por ser liberado. Podría haberlo retenido, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Sobre la hierba, pequeñas llamitas danzaban en sus huellas a cada paso unos instantes antes de extinguirse en la humedad del suelo.

Se detuvo frente al límite del parque, observando los montículos de deshechos a los lejos. Ni siquiera necesitaba acercarse para prenderles fuego. Las llamas surgieron primero de sus manos, luego treparon por sus brazos y acabaron por envolverlo. Warren extendió los brazos y permitió que el fuego lo abrazase, recreándose en el pequeño infierno que había creado y en el que él era inmune. A su mente volvieron de repente las palabras que muchas veces le había soltado su madre, como represalia por sus arrebatos de furia.

_Si te dejas llevar, es posible que nunca regreses..._

Regresar... Alzó la mano ante su rostro para contemplar las llamas y sintió rabia por permitir que su madre se colase en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Creo que ya no quiero regresar, madre...

En ese momento surgió en él un sentimiento que desacompasó todos los demás. Era algo parecido a la preocupación y al... ¿Cariño? De repente aquella sensación cuajó en unas palabras.

- ¡Warren!

Por un momento Warren creyó que la voz había surgido en su mente, pero se percató de que en realidad había resonado en el aire y se volvió. Layla aparecía por el sendero, corriendo hacia él. La chica se detuvo a una decena de metros y se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y resoplaba con agotamiento. Él la miró con poca simpatía y las llamas danzando a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella se incorporó.

- ¡Warren, espera! No cometas ninguna locura, por favor...- dijo entrecortadamente.

Layla notó que, a pesar de su furia cegadora, la atención de él se volvía hacia ella de inmediato. Debía aprovecharlo, estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus propias llamas. Pero cuando la mirada de Layla cayó sobre las huellas marcadas a fuego en la hierba, ella supo que las palabras no iban a bastar.

- Warren, creo que lo estás pasando mal y por eso no deberías decidir ahora qué hacer.

Internamente Layla rezó por que él no pudiese leer sus pensamientos reales.

_No voy a poder enlazarlo en la hierba mucho tiempo para detenerlo. La quemaría..._

Las llamas se incrementaron alrededor de él.

- ¿Que pasa, currito¿Te doy pena¿Te doy lástima¿Por eso has venido?

Layla clavó su mirada en los ojos de Warren. El fuego parecía llenarlos, lo envolvía a intervalos intermitentes y el aire a su alrededor se alabeaba en espejismos debido al calor.

- No, no me das lástima, me das miedo. Por eso he venido, para intentar pararte antes de que el fuego se te lleve.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y cómo pretendes pararme? Si me enlazas en tus enredaderas no quedará gran cosa de ellas.

El gesto tenso de Layla se deslizó hacia una mueca distante. La chica permaneció en silencio, sosteniendo su mirada y, finalmente, Warren se volvió y le dio la espalda.

- ¡No me des la espalda!

Warren se volvió sorprendido al oír el grito de ella, entremezclado con una oleada de determinación y miedo. Más le sorprendió recibir el empujón en el pecho y caer hacia atrás. ¿¡Layla había cargado contra él!? Era igual de sorprendente que ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa. No supo por qué tropezó de forma tan patética hasta que vio las briznas de hierba enredadas en sus tobillos. Le resultó todavía más patético rodar por el terraplén hacia el canal.

_Muy bien Flower Power, me pillaste..._

Ambos cayeron a la acequia con un gran chapoteo. Warren fue el primero en surgir del agua y se puso a toser de inmediato el líquido que había tragado en una desafortunada toma de aire a destiempo. A su lado asomó la cabeza de Layla con los cabellos chorreando frente su rostro. Ella se apresuró a apartarlos de delante de su cara para poder ver. Warren se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡¿Estas loca?!

- Supongo que sí- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Layla se esforzaba aún en recuperar su entrecortado aliento. Lo había dejado muy atrás en algún momento de su carrera por el parque. Warren le mantuvo durante unos instantes una mirada colérica y de repente se echó a reír con carcajadas nerviosas mientras el agua siseaba a su alrededor. Layla supo que eso significaba que de momento viviría un rato más y aprovechó para esconder sus manos quemadas detrás de la espalda.

Salir de la acequia fue algo más trabajoso de lo esperado. Los laterales resultaban resbaladizos y cayeron varias veces más antes de encontrar terreno llano. Layla se sacudió el agua que pudo y sin dedicar apenas una mirada a su víctima se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa a grandes zancadas. Sus estupendas y acolchadas zapatillas deportivas iban pronunciando "choffs... choffs..." a cada paso haciendo imposible el darle algo de dignidad a aquella chorreante marcha. Warren se puso a su altura, se había quitado la cazadora y la llevaba al hombro.

- Me has sorprendido, Flower Power. No hubiese esperado nunca que me atacases.

Él parecía de muy buen humor en contraposicion con las ansias homicidas que lo llenaban hacía un rato, pero Layla notaba la crispación subir por ella. Trataba de no hacer ostentoso el dolor que sentía, y de mantener las palmas de las manos giradas siempre lejos de la vista de Warren. Le hubiese encantado en aquel momento poder desaparecer. Él siguió hablando en tono chistoso.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de hacerme rodar por el terraplén?

Layla se encogió de hombros, reacia a rememorar el momento.

- Te entretuve hasta que te até los tobillos. Si hubiese hecho algo más lo hubieses visto y habrías incinerado mis plantas.

- Muy bien, Flower Power, me pillaste. Si hubiese estado algo más atento habría podido leer tus intenciones.

- Eso te pasa por permitir que la ira te ciegue.

- Sinceramente, verte cargar hacia mí fue tan sorprendente como ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa.

Layla se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó con voz chillona.

Él no varió su expresión ante el cambio de humor de la chica y se quedó quieto observándola.

- ¡Has estado a punto de incinerar media ciudad, o algo peor! He podido sentir tus deseos, así que no me vengas con chorradas. No soy yo quien debería haber acudido a detenerte, pero me ha tocado hacerlo y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. ¡Así que cállate!

Layla notó que empezaba a temblar, y no era sólo debido al frío. El nerviosismo que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía dos días, aderezado con los últimos incidentes por fin se estaban manifestando en su cuerpo. Ella estaba allí en mitad del parque, chorreando agua, gritando a Warren Peace, pero su mente estaba en realidad muy lejos de allí.

_Tengo que ir al partido... Tengo que ir... No voy a llegar a tiempo si no me doy prisa..._

- No deberías ir al partido- dijo Warren.

El enfado había desbordado a Layla hasta tal punto que se olvidó de sorprenderse de la exactitud con la que él había adivinado sus pensamientos y sólo reparó en la posible afrenta que aquellas palabras significaban.

- ¿Por qué¿Me crees incapaz de hacer un buen papel¿Qué pasa¿Has apostado que voy a hacer el ridículo también¿Participas acaso en la porra que se ha abierto sobre el número de huesos que me van a romper¡Eres igual que el resto! Me desprecias a mí y a todos los que no hemos heredado unos megapoderes de nuestros padres.

- No, sólo creo que no estás en condiciones de jugar- dijo Warren por toda réplica sin alterar un milímetro la expresión despreocupada de su rostro. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido por el arrebato de Layla.

La mirada de Warren, sincera, la sorprendió. No estaba tratando de insultarla. Layla respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retomar el control y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para que él no lo notase y siguió su camino.

- Debo... Debo ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. Tengo que ir al partido de esta tarde...

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡He de ir¡Dije que iría!

Su tembloroso tono de voz no tenía ya nada que ver con los sucesos de aquella tarde. Era su propia histeria, su propio pánico escénico aflorando. No quería jugar ante cien personas, no quería sentir todas esas miradas críticas, esperando un traspiés suyo para ridiculizarla. Sintió la mano de Warren posándose sobre su hombro para detenerla y se situó delante de ella. Era estúpido pretender esconderle sus lágrimas, pero aún así lo intentó. Agachó la mirada y se encogió mientras los temblores la recorrían.

- Estás hecha polvo. ¿Seguro que quieres ir?

- Tengo que ir... Dije que iría...

- Seguramente cuando lo dijiste no te acababas de enfrentar a un piroquinético desquiciado y tampoco te informaron de que más de cien personas irían a verte atentos a tu primer tropezón para reir a tu costa.

Layla levantó una mirada sorprendida. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Warren. Los mechones de sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rasgos por efecto del agua y bajo ellos traslucía una sonrisa reprimida.

_Puedo sentir tu pánico escénico como si fuese mío._

Layla sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al abrirse él paso hasta su mente con tanta facilidad. Así que eso era lo él sentía. Trató de dar una excusa y sólo logró balbucear algo sin sentido, pero ya había dejado de ver el mundo, las lágrimas lo habían emborronado. Volvió a bajar la mirada y vio como las manos de Warren tomaban las suyas. Él la obligó a girarlas delicadamente y las palmas quedaron hacia arriba dejando expuestas las quemaduras.

- Además, no creo que puedas agarrar la bandera del enemigo con las manos en este estado.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que...?

- Esa es una pregunta un poco tonta¿no crees? Ahora es tu pánico lo que te está cegando a ti.

Layla sintió que una risa nerviosa se le entremezclaba con un sollozo contenido. Le permitió a Warren que pasase un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la guiase a casa.

----------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 6 acabado. En fin, hace tiempo que pretendía haber abandonado este fic (concretamente en el capítulo 2) pero parece que hay gente que realmente lo disfruta. Ya tengo ideado todo lo que va a ocurrir, de principio a final, espero encontrar tiempo y ánimos para escribirlo todo. Gracias por los reviews_.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Desencuentros deportivos

Equipo azul:

Will Stronghold

Layla Williams, Flower Power

Larry Headsville, Rocaman

Alice Dawn, La chica de hielo

Jimmy Cooper

Equipo rojo:

Alfred Soland

Magenta Zephir

Zach Méndez

Terry Mason

Warren Peace

- ¡Os recordaré las normas de juego¡Debéis haceros con la bandera del otro equipo y llevarla a vuestra base sin que saquen la vuestra de vuestro propio campo! Están permitidos todos los poderes pero no volar y se espera que nadie trate de matar a nadie. Se otorga un punto por bandera conquistada. Se considera bandera conquistada cuando un equipo se hace con la bandera del enemigo y la suya aún sigue en su campo. ¿Entendido?

Todos los jugadores mantuvieron la mirada formal que Coach Boomer exigía cuando entraba en modo sargento de hierro.

- Sí, señor- dijeron al unísono.

El profesor Boomer había sido claro y su pose auguraba dolores sin fin para el que no se hubiese dado por aludido. El único que mantuvo silencio y un gesto sombrío fue Warren.

-¡Ocupad vuestras posiciones!

Los jugadores se calaron los cascos protectores y se encaminaron a sus respectivos campos. Magenta se quitó el chicle de la boca y Zach le dirigió una mirada que pretendía tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por un momento. En las gradas estalló un griterío cuando los dos capitanes, Will Stronghold y Alfred Soland, ocuparon sus lugares.

El partido mixto de curritos y héroes había atraído a más público del esperado. Penny se sentaba por una vez en una sola unidad debido a la superpoblación que sufrían las gradas. Muchos habían acudido con la idea de contemplar una vapuleada de curritos, pero también había un amplio sector que observaba en silencio y con la inquietud que provoca golpearse los ojos con algo que has dejado morir por simple ceguera. Hubo otro tiempo en que la relación entre curritos y héroes era estrecha, colaborativa. Jamás se había disfrutado humillando a un compañero. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado mucho. Demasiado.

- Yo esperaba que hubiesen hecho un grupo de curritos contra héroes. Hubiese sido lo lógico- comentó una alumna del grupo de héroes de segundo curso. Amanda, se llamaba.

- Espero que Magenta acabe catapultada muy lejos. ¡Es tan creída!- comentó otra.

La directora Powers frunció el ceño al oír el comentario. Un poco más lejos Lash y Speed estaban intercambiando apuestas sobre los huesos que se rompería Layla Williams en aquel encuentro. El profesor Boomer les había denegado el acceso al terreno de juego con un soberbio berrido que había hecho temblar las gradas, pero eso no había sido bastante como para cambiar su actitud. Había muy pocos participantes y la mayoría de los que habían acudido venían a contemplar una humillación.

Decididamente, habían criado una generación de héroes ególatras y prepotentes y había tenido que ser un alumno extranjero recién llegado quien se lo hiciese notar. El hecho de que los curritos hubiesen salvado Sky High del desastre no hacía tanto tiempo no había logrado cambiar un hábito marcado durante años por un sistema escolar deficiente en trabajo cooperativo. Habían descuidado ese aspecto de la educación durante demasiados años y las mentes se habían amoldado a él.

-Voy a tener que poner remedio a esto- pensó la directora Powers.

En el terreno de juego, los participantes se calaron los cascos protectores y ocuparon sus respectivos campos. En cada uno de los extremos se había clavado una bandera. Defendían la azul Will, Layla, Larry, Alice y un currito de primer curso llamado Jimmy. Defendiendo la bandera roja estaban Alfred, Zach, Magenta, Warren y una currito de segundo llamada Terry. Los equipos no eran parejos y habían reunido a los participantes de la manera que parecía más equitativa.

Sonó el silbato que daba comienzao al partido. Casi al instante Larry adoptó su aspecto petreo y cargó hacia el terreno del equipo rojo con la misma diplomacia que una excavadora. Rocaman había decidido ir hacia la bandera enemiga por el camino más corto: el recto.

Warren Peace previno su trayectoria y se echó a un lado. El suelo retumbó con los pasos de la mole de granito y la frase _"¿Quién me mandaba a mí meterme en esto? Con lo tranquilo que podría estar yo en casa._" surgió involuntariamente en la mente de Warren. Pero en cuanto vio a Rocaman arrollar a Zach sin contemplaciones cambió de opinión.

_Naaaa... Esto va a ser divertido._

Magenta tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para apartarse y Terry se alejó con su trotecillo distraído de la ruta de Larry. Alfred, sin preocuparse de que Rocaman alcanzase la bandera roja, corrió a su vez hacia el campo rival.

_Bueno, sólo se trata de darle un poco de tiempo a Alfred, es rápido._

Warren salió al encuentro de Rocaman cuando volvía hacia su propio campo con la bandera roja arrastrando a Zach y Magenta que trataban de detenerlo agarrados a sus piernas. A fuerza no le iban a vencer, pero puede que si le quitaban sus sentidos sí. Un trozo de roca no arde, pero sin sus ojos no sabría hacia dónde ir.

Warren llamó al fuego, las llamas saltaron de sus manos hacia el rostro de Larry y envolvieron su cabeza. Larry trató de sacudirse las llamas y Warren corrió a arrebatarle la bandera roja que llevaba en la mano. Logró agarrar el mástil (una aleación de adamantium hecha para resistir el peor maltrato), y también consiguió quedarse sujeto a él cuando Rocaman lo sacudió pretendiendo quitarle el peso extra que notaba de repente y no podía ver. Tras un par de sacudidas, Larry optó por soltar la bandera y usar sus manos en intentar sacudirse las molestas llamas de la cara.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo azul, Alfred había logrado esquivar las enredaderas de Layla y hacerse con la bandera. Pero cuando regresaba hacia su propio campo con el botín, Will le salió al encuentro, lo bloqueó y lo derribó contra el suelo. Alice apareció al momento y lanzó su rayo congenlante contra Alfred. No lo alcanzó de lleno y sólo logró congelarle las piernas. Aprovechando que aún tenía los brazos libres, lanzó lejos de él la bandera azul. Su fuerza incrementada le permitió hacer que trazase una larga parábola cuyo punto final cayó en el límite mismo de los dos campos.

- ¡¡¡Warren!!!- gritó

Warren estaba disfrutando de haber convertido la carga de una montaña en algo parecido a "la gallinita ciega". Mientras Rocaman trataba de deshacerse de las llamas que envolvían su cabeza a prueba de fuego, Magenta y Zach se habían encargado involuntariamente de hacerle dar vueltas haciéndolo tropezar y la gran mole de roca no lograba orientarse. Terry, un poco más lejos, no se atrevía a cercarse a la escena. Warren le lanzó la bandera la badera roja y la chica la recogió. Entonces Warren oyó el grito de Alfred. Se volvió y vio la bandera azul abandonada en el campo enemigo y echó a corrar hacia ella. Will lo vio y abandonó su presa sobre Alfred para detener a Warren, pero entonces fue Alfred quien lo derribó al suelo agarrándolo del tobillo para darle una oportunidad a Peace.

Warren recogió la bandera azul y volvió hacia su propia base. En el camino se cruzó con Rocaman que llevaba la bandera roja de nuevo y arrastraba tras de sí a Ethan, Magenta y Terry agarrados a sus piernas. Era imparable pero no rápido. No hacía falta esforzarse mucho.

Sonó el silbato que señalaba bandera conquistada. Punto para el equipo rojo. Larry no había logrado alcanzar el límite con su terreno antes de que Warren llegase con la bandera azul a su propia base.

Hubo una ovación entre el público y Zach se volvió hacia las gradas para saludar.

Mientras los jugadores regresaban hacia sus campos Alfred se paró un momento junto a Warren. Había logrado deshacerse del hielo de Alice.

- Tienes estrategia, Peace.

Él se encogió de hombros. No era estrategia lo que le apetecía exactamente. Rocaman esta de mal humor. Warren notó que eludía mirarlo mientras ocupaba de nuevo su puesto. Era mejor que tuviese cuidado con el.

En la siguiente jugada hubo cambios de ubicación. Will decidió que Larry se quedase junto a la bandera para protegerla y Alice avanzase. En cuanto sonó el silbato Alice corrió hacia su objetivo. Warren no se molestó en tratar de detenerla, se apartó de su camino y se concentró en el mástil de la bandera roja. Magenta trató de detenerla, pero sólo consiguió acabar convertida en un polo. Zach olvidó la persecución y corrió a ayudar a Magenta.

- Tranquila, ahora te descongelo.

Terry prefirió mantenerse apartada. Era uan chica bastante delicada y soportaba mal los golpes, hacía bien. Alice cogió el mástil de la bandera roja con gesto triunfal y la soltó al instante con un grito.

- ¡Quema!

Alice miró a Warren con gesto enfadado y él se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Has puesto al rojo vuestra propia bandera!

Alice lanzó un rayo congelante contra él y Warren lo contrarestó con un haz de llamas. El hielo se convirtió en agua que cayó sobre el césped.

Del otro lado del campo, Alfred trataba de llegar hasta la bandera enemiga y Will se interponía en su camino. Peace echó a correr hacia allí antes de que Alice lo convirtiese en una bonita estatua. Larry, tras unos instantes de duda, abandonó su puesto y defensivo junto a Layla y se interpuso para detenerlo. Alzó las manos para agarrarlo, y Warren justo antes de llegar, le lanzó una llamarada para ocultarse tras ella y pasó a través de su propio fuego bajo el brazo de Rocaman.

_¡Demasiado lento, cacho de roca!_

Entonces oyó el grito de Terry tratando de advertirle, y antes de saber qué ocurría, una mole lo golpeó desde detrás en el hombro y lo derribó al suelo.

Larry había decidido que no le gustaba que Warren fuese más rápido que él y había optado por la solución más simple: romperle las piernas.

Warren trató de volverse, pero antes de lograrlo, otro golpe cayó sobre él derribándolo definitivamente y su casco protector rodó lejos de él.

Supo que estuvo un tiempo aturdido entre su propio fuego debido al golpe. El sonido del silbato marcando bandera conquistada lo acabó de espabilar y se incorporó. A su alrededor aún perduraba una pared de llamas. De las gradas llegaban ovaciones y silbidos a partes iguales.

- ¡Auch¡Mierda!

El hombro le dolía, aunque no mucho, y la mano derecha, con la que había amortiguado la caída.

Era una suerte disfrutar de resistencia corporal incrementada o tendría un par de huesos rotos. Oyó a Zach hablando al otro lado de las llamas.

- ¡Ha sido trampa¡Ha golpeado a Peace!

Le respondió el profesor Boomer.

- Ha sido accidental.

- ¿¿¿Accidental???- esa era la voz de Alfred.

Luego oyó a layla.

_Warren... Dime que estás bien por favor..._

Supo que había sonado en su mente.

Se puso en pie y le dijo a las llamas que se replegasen. Era una desventaja de su poder, cuando él no estaba consciente tendía a descontrolarse. Will y Alfred se volvieron hacia él al verlo salir del fuego.

- Tio¿estás bien?- preguntó Alfred.

- Sí.

- Debrías ir a curarte eso.

Warren se llevó la mano a la cara al notar algo húmedo en ella. Era sangre. Se la limpió de un revés.

- Prefiero seguir jugando.

- Ni hablar, ve antes a que te miren eso.

Layla lo observó llevarse la mano al rostro y sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Estaba levemente encogido por el dolor, pero trataba de disimularlo. Layla vio que una gota de sangre caía desde su barbilla lentamente y golpeaba el suelo, y supo que había heridas mucho mas terribles que las que ella podía ver debajo.

El tiempo que warren estuvo siendo atendido, Larry fue expulsado del partido por su responsabilidad en los hechos y para lograr que los equipos estuviesen igualados. Cuando Warren volvió, con la brecha de su frente ya limpia y una tirita por encima, hubo aplausos en las gradas, pero él no se dignó a devolver la ovación. Ambos, Warren y Larry entraron en el terreno de juego. El partido estaba completamente empatado en ese momento, Jimmy había logrado anotar otro punto para el equipo azul y quedaba sólo un minuto y medio para que acabase.

Los dos capitanes, Will y Alfred, reunieron a sus equipos para discutir la última estrategia. Alfred parecía entusiasmado.

- Nos quedan dos minutos y medio para marcar- dijo-. Tengo un idea. Quiero probar algo. Seguro que esto no se lo esperan...

Warren lo interrumpió.

- Prefiero no saber todos los detalles.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuestiones tácticas. Si quieres que sea una sorpresa yo no he de saberlo.

_Si Layla me lee la mente, toda sorpresa se irá al traste._

- Está bien... Tu trabajo será entonces atravesar la barrera de Layla. Pon todo tu empeño en ello, pero trata de no prenderle fuego a todo. Concéntrate en hacer un pasillo a través de sus plantas. Zach y Terry deberéis detener a Rocaman¿os veis capaces?

- Claro- contestó Zach de inmediato.

- Magenta, ven, ahora te explico tu papel.

Warren se alejó del grupo par no oír los ultimos detalles del plan y observó las gradas. El público miraba con atención los sucesos. Eran un montón de cabecitas todas vueltas en la misma dirección. Seguramente habían disfrutado de los momentos más violentos del partido.

_Al pueblo pan y circo.._.

Un grupo de chicas en las terceras gradas se pusieron a hacer gestos en su dirección al verlo mirar hacia ella. Eran Penny (una sola, qué sorpresa) y sus amigas.

El equipo se separó par ocupar sus puestos y Warren se preparó para hacer su papel. Sonó el silbato y empezó el último minuto y medio de aquel partido.

Alfred y Warren corrieron directamente hacia el campo contrario. Se notaba que era la última oportunidad de anotar porque ya no escatimaban en esfuerzos. Alrededor de la bandera azul, Layla había hecho crecer un anillo de enredaderas y zarzales. En cuanto Alfred se acercó las plantas se enroscaron alrededor de él y lo inmovilizaron. Warren llegó justo detrás. Un infierno verde se desplegó hacia él y Warren no intentó evitarlo. Dejó que las enredaderas lo enlazacen en un cerrado abrazo antes de llamar al fuego.

_Vamos... Dame combustible, Layla._

De repente, Warren y la vida vegetal que lo envolvía fueron una pira. Hubo algunas exclamaciones entre el público. El fuego se extinguió cuando las plantas fueron consumidas y Warren dio un paso en dirección a la bandera en el hueco que había formado su fuego. Layla se apresuró a volver a traparlo y una nueva generación de plantas se lanzó hacia él. Pero Warren sabía que no hacía falta esforzarse mucho, Layla no tenía más armas. Lento pero imparable, Warren avanzaba hacia su objetivo y el poder de Layla se concentró a su alrededor. Alfred se vio liberado cuando la vida vegetal centró toda su atención en Warren y pensó que Peace tenía un aspecto realmente aterrador en su elemento.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo rojo, Alice corría a por la bandera. Zach salió a su encuentro y le hizo un placaje cuando ya llegaba a su objetivo. Ella se volvió y le congeló pero Zach no la soltó. Tras ellos, Rocaman adoptaba su estrategia habitual: avanzar en línea recta pisoteando todo a su paso. Pero a su paso estaba Terry, la currito de segundo curso. Ella se quitó el casco, su larga melena castaña cayó a su espalda y sus delicados rasgos se volvieron hacia la mole de roca que se le echaba encima. Hubo murmullos en las gradas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Iba a enfrentarse al terrible Rocaman. Terry volvió hacia él una mirada llorosa, digna del más tierno gatito indefenso, y todos en las gradas sintieron de repente sus instintos maternales y su ternura desplegarse de forma incontrolada. Terry fijó sus enormes ojazos azules en Rocaman y dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Por favor, no te lleves mi bandera.

Todos y cada uno de los componentes del público hicieron "oooooooh" con gesto soñador. Esa niña era adorable. En las gradas, algunos abrazaron a su compañero y otros sacaron pañuelos para secarse unas furtivas y emotivas lágrimas. Larry se detuvo y adoptó un gesto arrepentido por su comportamiento siin ser capaz de desprender su mirada de Terry. Ella sonrió de forma adorable.

- Ya sabía yo que no era malo.

Los gritos de la chica de hielo no lograron romper el ambiente que se había creado en el campo. Ella y Zach estaban enzarzados en una especie de lucha ridícula enel suelo.

- ¡Sueltame pervertido!

- No puedo- contestó Zach- Me has congelado las manos cuando te estaba agarrando.

En el campo del equipo azul, Warren invocó de nuevo al fuego y lo lanzó contra la barrera de espinas. Layla supo que no lograría detenerlo mucho más. Will corrió a ayudarla al ver que la barrera que ella había montado se iba convirtiendo en cenizas y que las llamas cada vez eran más altas pero entonces Alfred lo aferró y lo catapultó lejos de la escena. Tener superfuerza era algo muy útil para ser amigo de Stronghold.

Alfred se unió al acoso de la Flower Power y Warren casi sintió lástima al ver su cara de terror. Su pensamiento llegó muy claro hasta él. Tenía miedo, pero de repente, un gesto de fiereza cruzó su rostro y avanzó hacia ellos junto con la vida vegetal que se desintegraba bajo ella.

Warren sintió un arrebato de sorpresa al verla lanzarse contra ellos y en ese momento sonó el silbato señalando punto anotado.

Will se detuvo cuando ya volvía a la carga desde el otro extremo del campo. Layla se volvió sorprendida. Tras ella no había ninguna bandera que defender ahora que las llamas se habían apartado. Alguien se había llevado la bandera azul mientras se había librado aquella batalla, amparado por la cortina que le ofrecía el fuego.

En la otra punta del campo, una cobaya había arrastrado la bandera azul hasta la base roja.

Warren y Alfred sonrieron simultaneamente.

- ¡Muy bien Magenta!- gritó Alfred.

Ella recuperó su forma humana y agitó la bandera como señal de victoria.

Zach trató desesperadamente de apartar sus brazos de Alice sin resultado.

- ¡Magenta, esto no es lo que parece!

Ella se volvió hacia el público con la bandera en alto.


	8. Lasaña y farolillos

La estrella del partido había sido Magenta, indiscutiblemente. Su espectacular forma de colarse entre los zarzales en llamas y de arrastrar la bandera hacia su campo amparándose en la lucha descontrolada que había provocado Layla, levantó las admiraciones de muchos. En más de una ocasión, el roedor había estado a punto de ser arrollado por la batalla. Mientras los contendientes centraban su atención en la pelea a muerte por el último punto, el público había estado atento a las pericias de la cobaya y no habían podido evitar aplaudir su valentía.

En cuanto Magenta salió de los vestuarios, unos cuantos espectadores pertenecientes al grupo de héroes le lanzaron varias frases.

- Una carrera espectacular, ratita.

- Se nota que has practicado mucho dentro de tu laberinto buscado el queso.

Parecían salidas de tono, pero Magenta supo notar la admiración disumulada que había detrás.

- Has estado espectacular, Magenta- dijo uno de ellos y automáticamente su compañero le dio un codazo. Había hecho demasiada obvia la admiración.

Magenta los ignoró a todos por igual y se dirigió al grupo de curritos que se reunían a la entrada de los vestuarios. Ethan estaba comentando sobre la capacidad de Terry de influir en los sentimientos de los que la rodeaban.

- Es increíble, creo que todas las gradas desearon protegerte en cuanto hiciste aquello.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No creas que es un poder tan estupendo, sirve para defenderse, pero es muy incontrolable. Cuando era joven y no podía controlarlo, todos los niños de la guardería se ponían a llorar cuando lo hacía yo o histerizaban al mismo tiempo que yo. Ahora puedo disociar mis sentimientos de los que me rodean.

- ¿Nos podrías hacer una demostración?

- Claro...

La muchacha les dedicó una agradable sonrisa y todos se sintieron de repente alegres, sin ninguna gana de discutir. Ethan dijo "¡Uaaau!" en tono admirativo.

Zach se volvió hacia Magenta.

- Estuviste genial. Tu forma de anotar el último tanto fue espectacular.

- ¿Qué tal estás¿Sigues con las manos congeladas?

- Ya no, las puse bajo el agua caliente.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Has empezado ya el trabajo de historia?

Como siempre, magenta segaba temas de conversación con otros temas de conversación. Zach ya no se inmutaba por ello.

- En parte.

Layla se sentía agotada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en mucho tiempo, pero también sentía satisfacción. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había superado de alguna manera su pánico escenico. Salió del vestuario de las chicas y se encontró con Will esperándola. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

_El primero en días._

- Has estado magnífica.

Ella sonrió.

- Ha sido divertido.

- Podríamos repetirlo otro día.

- No cuentes conmigo, Will. Este tipo de juegos brutales no están hechos para mí.

- Pues has defendido la base muy bien.

- Sí, porque tenía que hacerlo, pero me dolía en el alma cada planta que era calcinada.

- Cierto¿como es que Warren Peace ha venido al final?

- Oh, Warren... Me lo encontré esta tarde en el parque y decidió venir.

No era toda la verdad, pero no estaba mitiendo.

- ¿Warren Peace en el parque?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué teníais el pelo mojado?

- Es un poco difícil de explicar.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las quemaduras de tus manos?

Layla se miró involuntariamente las manos vendadas.

- Eh, sí, pero no tiene más importancia.

-Layla, creo que no deberías haber jugado con la manos en ese estado, la verdad.

- No pensaba usar las manos, por eso me coloqué de defensa. Además, dije que vendría, y contabais conmigo. La idea del partido mixto salió de mí y debía dar ejemplo.

- Ya, pero...

- No le des más importancia, Will.

_Debía sobreponerme a mi pánico escénico, creo que si no hubiese venido hoy no habría superado ese pánico mío nunca._

- ¿Cómo te quemaste?

- Fue un accidente.

- ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

Layla se quedó callada y Will de repente cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡¡Fue Warren¡¡Te atacó!!

- ¡No! No me atacó. Le toqué cuando estaba envuelto en llamas.

- ¿Le tocaste¿Envuelto en llamas¿Cuándo¿Por qué?

- Estaba fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un poco difícil de explicar. Verás, él estaba muy enfadado y parecía que el fuego se le iba a descontrolar. Parece que había tenido una mala experiencia de verdad. Le empujé a la acequia del parque.

- ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

- No sé si hubiese tenido tiempo de llegar.

Will se mantuvo un momento en silencio escuchando.

- ¿Qué hacíais tu y Warren juntos?

_Oh, mierda..._

- Will, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar y no tiene nada que ver con Warren.

- ¿De qué debemos hablar?

- De nosotros.

Esa noche Layla llegó a casa con una sensación de agotamiento físico y mental total, pero también de satisfacción. Era la misma sensación que irse a dormir después de haber acabado y atado un trabajo muy difícil y costoso. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Había logrado al fin hablar con Will con sinceridad y sin eludir sus propios errores. Y se había enfrentado a su pánico escénico.

Layla cerró los ojos dispuesta a alejarse del mundo por un rato y entonces... El equipo de música se puso en marcha. primero sonaron los acordes del canon de Pachelbel y luego la voz de su madre surgió de los altavoces.

"Hola, cariño. Espero que el partido os haya ido bien. A estas horas yo debo estar en una recepción social la mar de aburrida deseando con todas mis ganas sacarme los tacones y ponerme las zapatillas así que será un poco tarde para llamarte cuando salga de aquí. Esperaré a mañana. Seguramente te acabas de dar una ducha si no he calculado mal el tiempo y te vas a ir a la cama sin cenar porque estás cansada y te da pereza cocinar. ¡Ni hablar! Hay lasaña congelada, sólo tienes que meterla en el microondas. Que descanses."

Y el canon de Pachelbel volvió a ocupar el lugar de la voz de su madre. Layla sintió que una risa acudía a ella. Su madre era genial, había calculado el tiempo para programar el equipo de música y le había grabado un mensaje. Sólo había fallado en una cosa, en que el tiempo que suponía que había dedicado a la ducha lo había dedicado a hablar con Will en la calle.

Layla miró el techo del salón intentando sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a Will esa tarde, pero no lo logró, sólo sentía alivio. Aún rememoraba su gesto de sorpresa, de desconcierto y sus palabras.

"Pero¿por qué?"

"Porque quiero que seas libre."

Hubiese acertado o no, había hecho lo que consideraba correcto. Esa noche se merecía un premio para sí misma. Se puso en pie y fue a prepararse un pequeño regalo para sí misma.

Mientras el microondas mareaba el ladrillo helado para ir convirtiéndolo en una lasaña humeante, Layla fue al jardín trasero, puso un matel en la mesita del porche y un cubierto. Encendió varios de los candiles que tenía entre las enredaderas para sus noches de verano y las velas llenaron el lugar de una acogedora luz tenue. Pequeños destellos despertaron entre las hojas. El árbol inclinó las suyas hacia Layla cuando la sintió pasar por su lado y toda la vida del jardín volvió los ojos hacia ella despertando ante su presencia. Por fin estaba en casa.

Entonces vio la silueta caminando por la calle hacia su casa. Supo quien era por la forma de moverse y sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría a partes iguales. Layla se dirigió hacia la puerta en la valla del jardín. Warren Peace llegó hasta ella y sonrió a la chica desde el otro lado de aquella endeble barrera. Aún llevaba la mochila a la espalda, o sea que todavía no había pasado por casa. Ella sintió que su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisa involuntaria e incluso creyó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que agradeció que fuese ocultado por la penumbra.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Warren observó a Layla en su elemento, con toda la vida del jardín desplegada tras ella. Sonreía y parecía la encarnación misma de un cielo estrellado. La luz en la oscuridad.

- No me apetece ir a casa.

- Tu madre se preocupará.

Layla abrió la puerta del jardín a pesar de sus palabras.

- Lo dudo mucho, y creo que me merezco unas horas de felicidad si me lo permites.

Layla se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto de invitación.

- Estoy descongelando lasaña, hay mucha. Si te apetece.

- La próxima vez cocinaré yo.

_¿Próxima vez?_


	9. Los peligros de un balancín

Hale, un capítulo más. Este lo he colgado rápido para compensar lo corto que es el anterior y el momento tan crítico en que decidí cortarlo para la pausa publicitaria. Mil perdones. Bueno, gracias por los reviews y si os gusta hacédmelo saber que eso me anima a escribir más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había insectos, de eso no cabía duda, tenían seis patitas. Pero en aquel jardín el concepto de insecto parecía otro. Pequeñas criaturas que revoloteaban alrededor de los fuegos encendidos, daba la sensación de que, con la simple intención de arrancar destellos de sus alas cristalinas. Y el centro de todo ese ballet aéreo eran las luciérnagas. Warren observó extrañado la respetuosa distancia que mantenían con la zona donde iban a cenar. Ni uno intentó posarse sobre la mesa o invadió el espacio aéreo próximo. Layla apareció con la lasaña.

- Creo que ya está suficientemente caliente.

Warren se hizo a un lado en el largo banco de madera para permitirle a Layla sentarse. Mientras ella servía dos porciones él llenó los vasos de agua. Ni siquiera la distribución del mobiliario de aquel porche se correspondía con ninguna que hubiese observado Warren. Arrimado contra la pared estaba el largo banco donde se sentaban y frente a ellos la mesa. A nadie se le había ocurrido colocar asientos al otro lado, como si dar la espalda al jardín fuese algo en contra de la etiqueta social allí. Al otro extremo del porche podía ver algo un poco más habitual: un asiento balancín. Pero, a pesar de poseer los cojines necesarios para convertirlo en una utopía, carecía del metal para hacerlo común. Era de madera y la hiedra de la pared había extendido tímidamente una de sus ramas para apoyarla sobre la barra horizontal superior.

Layla puso su parte de lasaña a Warren delante.

- ¿Has amaestrado a los insectos de este jardín?- preguntó él.

- No¿por qué?

- Porque no acuden a molestar como cualquier insecto decente.

Layla rió.

- Su territorio es aquel- señaló el árbol y la parte de tierra-. Saben que si entran en casa mi madre los echa o los mata, así que no se arriesgan.

- ¿Y cómo lo saben?

Layla se quedó pensativa un momento.

- No lo sé.

Tras los soplidos de rigor la lasaña fue engullida con el aderezo perfecto que da el hambre a cualquier plato. Hablaron poco durante aquella comida. Pero la mutua compañía se hizo patente. Ambos simultáneamente siguieron el vuelo de la misma luciérnaga durante los mismos instantes y ambos fueron conscientes del gesto del otro incluso sin mirarse.

- Es la mejor lasaña que he comido- comentó Warren cuando Layla apilaba los cubiertos para llevárselos.

Ella rió.

- No mientas, estaba un poco fría por dentro.

- Pero es la lasaña que más he disfrutado en mi vida.

Layla sonrió el cumplido cuando entendió que no se refería a las habilidades culinarias del microondas y, para corroborar sus palabras, Warren puso su mano sobre la de Layla que en ese momento estaba cogiendo un tenedor para añadirlo al montón de cacharros a ser transportados. Ella notó que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Warren le dedicó una caricia por encima de la muñeca antes de apartar sus dedos y ella se apresuró a llevarse los platos hacia la cocina. En el breve trayecto Layla trató de serenarse y de volver sus pensamientos hacia un cauce lógico, pero era inútil. No era capaz de usar el raciocinio. La leve caricia de Warren le había dejado un rastro a fuego por la piel que gritaba exigiendo más.

"Layla, querida, cálmate", se dijo a sí misma

Cogió el frutero y volvió hasta el porche. Toda cena que se preciase merecía un postre.

Warren estaba observando el árbol y parecía relajado. Layla pudo sentir su... ¿paz? Ella no recordaba haber notado ese sentimiento proveniente de Warren Peace nunca. Dejó el frutero sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

- Nunca había visto un jardín como este- comentó él.

Layla pudo percibir que Warren trataba de encajar un nuevo concepto en su mente junto con el árbol y el baile de los insectos a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

- Es lo más parecido a un hogar para todos los que viven en él, desde el más pequeño al más grande.

Layla enarcó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

- No concibo otra idea de jardín.

Warren volvió la mirada hacia ella y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente negó con una sonrisa sarcástica y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el árbol.

- Me gusta este lugar porque me hace sentir tranquilo, pero creo que es así porque tú estás en él.

Layla volvió a notar que se ruborizaba y, para disimular, escogió una fruta de las que había traído.

- Deberías comer algo de fruta, es muy sana.

Warren se volvió hacia ella con gesto ofendido.

- Oh, vamos Flower Power, acabo de tener un momento amable ¿y tú lo rompes de esta manera?

-Oh... Lo siento.

Él rió suavemente y seleccionó a su vez algo del frutero. Layla trató de excusarse.

- Hoy ha sido un día agotador, estoy muy cansada.

Lo vio sonreír.

- Despues de conocer este lugar he acabado de entender por qué suponía un trauma para ti participar en el partido. Es tan contraria a tu naturaleza una competición como esa...

- Tú en cambio parecías haber nacido en un campo de batalla. Estabas en tu salsa.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No lo hiciste nada mal Flower Power, para ser tu primera vez.

- Pero no lo disfruté.

- A mí me sentó bien jugar. Hoy necesitaba un poco de violencia. Me alegré de que Larry me tomase como objetivo personal, con él no tuve que reprimirme.

Layla lo miró ceñuda.

- ¡Calla! Cuando lo vi golpearte casi me dio algo. Perdiste el sentido por unos instantes, lo pude notar.

- No fue nada irremediable. Por cierto¿cómo están las quemaduras de tus manos?

- Oh...- Layla expuso las palmas abiertas- Creo que son sólo quemaduras de primer grado en su mayor parte. Tengo un par de ampollas, pero nada grave, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal está la brecha de tu frente?

Layla acercó la mano a la herida con gesto analítico y Warren la cogió antes de que tocase su piel.

- Ni se te ocurra curármela, espero que dure algunos días más.

Layla lo miró con gesto ofendido.

- No iba a hacerlo sin tu permiso. ¿Pero, por qué quieres que dure varios días?

Él no soltó la mano de ella y la obligó a posarla en la mesa con suavidad.

- Penny vino a interesarse por mi salud en cuanto acabó el partido, y también Amanda. Creo que les puso a cien verme herido. Le puedo sacar mucho provecho a esta brecha.

Warren no sonreía y Layla tardó un momento en asimilarlo. Después de todo era un chico y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad. Cuando logró superar su pasmo sucumbió a una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eres lo peor.

- Y tú lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Layla sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al oír esas palabras. La mano de Warren siguió el brazo de ella hasta su hombro. Ella supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación y no encontró la voluntad para evitarlo. Warren se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó.

No tuvo un arrebato de visceralidad violento, ni exigió que se le devolviese nada, no trató de buscar la lengua de ella ni de obligarla a doblegarse a su acción. Era un gesto de agradecimiento. O eso creyó Layla hasta que sintió el calor, el deseo y el... _¿¿amor??_ envolverla.

_Por todos los cielos, no merezco esta devoción._

El beso duró algo más de lo que ambos esperaban porque ella había respondido sin pretenderlo y se encontró acariciando a su vez los labios de Warren. De mutuo acuerdo interrumpieron el contacto. Layla agachó la mirada inquieta y sintió que él le acariciaba uno de los mechones de cabello antes de retirar la mano. Casi de inmediato echó de menos ese contacto.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Layla se concentró en dar vueltas a la manzana que tenía entre las manos para decidir de una vez por dónde morderla. Lo rompió la voz de él.

- ¿Te has enfadado?- susurró.

_¿Enfadado? Aún me tiemblan las piernas._

- No, no me he enfadado. Sólo que no me lo esperaba...

La voz de él fue tan tenue que Layla pudo sentir casi como suyo el temor que lo llenaba.

- Por un momento olvidé que estás comprometida con William Stronghold. Lo siento.

Layla sintió una leve irritación por esas palabras.

- No me he enfadado. Will no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedo decidir por mí misma lo que me apetece, con sinceridad, sobretodo sinceridad conmigo misma. Sin responder a historias raras ni compromisos ni historias estúpidas e infantiles que creas de joven y te esfuerzas en creer y para eso modificas la realidad a tu alrededor para no ver lo que es obvio y...

Layla se calló cuando se percató de que se estaba perdiendo en su propia explicación. Alzó la vista y vio que él la observaba sin reproche ni cuestionamiento en sus ojos. Layla dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó la intacta manzana de nuevo en el frutero.

- Creo que estoy cansada. Ahora sólo me apetece descansar.

- Entonces creo que debería irme, antes de que lo eche todo a perder.

Warren se puso en pie, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra y entonces fue Layla la que puso su mano sobre la que él apoyaba en la mesa.

- No hace falta que te vayas. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero me siento muy a gusto contigo.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Eso lo dices porque estás muy cansada y tu cerebro no funciona ya bien.

Layla señaló el balancín.

- ¿Te apetece probarlo? Es capaz de relajar a cualquiera.

Warren sonrió cuando entendió a qué se refería. Cogió la mano de Layla con gesto teatral y cuando ella se puso en pie la guió hasta el artilugio.

- Tú primera, nunca me he sentado en un trasto de estos.

Layla ocupó uno de los lados y Warren se instaló en el otro. El balanceo de inmediato tomó un tinte hipnótico y un minuto más tarde Warren fue capaz de dar su opinión cuando consiguió tensar las cuerdas vocales.

- Esto es muy relajante.

- Sí.

Layla se acomodó contra él. Warren pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y se movió para permitirla apoyarse en él. Layla supo que debía tener hasta las orejas ruborizadas por su atrevimiento, pero... sentía el calor de Warren a través de su ropa y los detalles de la forma de su pecho con el tacto. Notó que un escalofrío de deleite recorría su espalda y también que el sueño tiraba con fuerza de ella así que buscó rápidamente una conversación para mantener su conciencia activa. Había algo que aún no le había preguntado.

- Warren ¿qué te había pasado hoy¿Por qué estabas tan furioso cuando te encontré?

Ella notó que él estaba tratando de buscar las palabras en el silencio que mantuvo. Antes de que hablase Layla supo que tenía que ver con su madre pero tuvo la cortesía de no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- Defendí a mi madre de una gente que la amenazaba. Ella, en lugar de apoyarme, me atacó.

- Oh... Lo siento...

La imagen de tres tipos malcarados se coló en la mente de Layla.

- Esos tíos parecen peligrosos, tal vez deberías ir a la policía.

Warren negó.

- No sé si mi madre está metida en algún asunto ilegal, no puedo arriesgarme, ni confiar en ella.

La voz de él llegaba muy lejana, amortiguada por la entretela del sueño.

-Warren ¿por qué decidiste venir al partido?

Warren se había planteado eso mismo varias veces a lo largo de la tarde y rememoró una vez más el momento en que se había visto envuelto en aquello. Su arrebato de caballerosidad debería haber terminado aquella tarde cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Layla pero la angustia de ella era tal que Warren se vio de repente volviendo a su propia casa a toda velocidad para cambiarse de ropa y poder acompañarla. El idiota de Stronghold seguro que no se daba cuenta del estado en que se encontraba ella. La cara de alivio que había visto en Layla al verlo subir al autobús se le había clavado en el alma, y él había hecho patentes sus intenciones cuando se sentó junto a ella. El grupo de héroes al fondo del autobús que berreaban por la humillación de un currito anónimo cambiaron de repente su repertorio de charla al ver la declaración que suponía el gesto de Peace. Warren había sentido en ese momento un "gracias" clarísimo proveniente de Layla.

- Estabas mal, me habías ayudado esta tarde. Me tocaba a mí, supongo, y...

Warren se volvió hacia la chica acomodada contra él al no notar ninguna respuesta de ella. Estaba dormida, como un tronco, apoyada en el hueco de su hombro y con la boca semiabierta. Warren volvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Los insectos seguían su baile nocturno, y el cielo estrellado se inclinaba y alejaba al ritmo del balanceo del columpio.

"Este trasto es estupendo", fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido a su vez recostado contra Layla.


	10. Medidas disciplinarias

En cuanto el despertador sonó Layla saltó de la cama. Aún estaba vestida, sólo se había quitado los zapatos y desde el día anterior no se había dado una ducha.

-Empiezo a darme asco a mí misma.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño dejando un reguero de ropa por el camino y se metió en la ducha.

Las gotas de agua caliente resbalando sobre sus hombros la hicieron revivir el momento en que Warren la había despertado acariciándoselos con las yemas de los dedos.

"Me encantaría quedarme aquí definitivamente, Flower Power, pero se me ha dormido el brazo"

-Layla, querida, céntrate.

Pero Layla sabía que nada podría hacerla regresar de la nube en que se había subido. La noche anterior había observado a Warren hasta que su figura desapareció en la calle antes de levantarse del balancín y arrastrase a su vez hasta la cama con el cuerpo anquilosado por la sobreexplotación de los mismos puntos de apoyo durante casi dos horas.

Diez minutos más tarde, con el pelo aún mojado, Layla comía tostadas en la cocina mientras metía libros en su mochila. Entonces sonó otro timbre, esta vez era el del teléfono. Layla lo cogió suponiendo quien era.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola, cariño. Temía que te hubieses quedado dormida.

-No, mamá, llevo despierta un rato. Estaba desayunando.

-¿Qué tal llevas la soledad¿Has montado ya alguna fiesta en la casa?

-Estoy recogiendo el desastre que montamos anoche para que no lo veas. Vino la policía y todo...

-Ya lo suponía... Mi vuelo sale a medio día, así que supongo que estaré en casa esta tarde. ¿Podrás sobrevivir un día más sin mí?

-Creo que sí.

-Escucha, dejé algo de dinero sobre el armario de la entrada. Si necesitas comprar comida ya sabes. Recuerda que tu tía vive a una hora y media de casa, si necesitas algo llámala, ya está avisada.

-Mamá, tranquila. Tu hijita pequeña de quince años puede estarse dos días sola en casa sin montar un desastre.

-Perdón perdón, me estaba dominando la vena histérica maternal. Por cierto¿qué tal fue el partido de ayer?

-Fue interesante, la verdad. Me ayudó mucho a superar mi miedo escénico.

-¡Esa es mi niña!

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña.

-Cierto, cierto, disculpa.

-La idea del mensaje grabado en el equipo de música fue genial.

La madre de Layla rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba de buen rollo cuando lo grabé, pero en otra ocasión pondré algo más tétrico y en mitad de la noche, para que me eches de menos. De la banda sonora de Drácula, por ejemplo.

Layla rió también.

-Te veo capaz.

-Ey, cariño, creo que deberíamos colgar o te voy a hacer perder el autobús.

-Cuídate, mamá, nos vemos esta tarde.

-Te quiero.

Layla colgó el auricular y se apresuró a acabarse la tostada.

-------

En la parada, estaba esperando ya Will. Tras el saludo de rigor, el silencio entre ambos se fue haciendo tan denso que Layla tuvo la sensación de que el aire fuese pesando cada vez más sobre ellos. Por suerte el autobús se materializó frente a ellos con un rugido de motor y Will se apresuró a subir. La primera disyuntiva que se le planteó a Layla fue si debía sentarse junto a él, como era habitual, o no, pero parecía que esa mañana Will no encontraba agradable su presencia. Layla creía que el hecho de cortar como novios no debería afectar a su amistad, pero nunca se había visto en aquella situación. Por suerte, Alfred resolvió el problema. Saludó desde el fondo del autobús y Will fue a sentarse junto a él. Estupendo.

Entonces surgió la siguiente disyuntiva para Layla¿debía saludar a Warren o no? Trató de evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba él por todos los medios mientras buscaba la respuesta a semejante duda existencial. Puede que él no agradeciese que lo relacionasen con ella. Estaba en su pose habitual. Cuando pasó junto a su asiento se esforzó en no mirar mucho en su dirección pero él desprendió los ojos del paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla y se los dedicó a ella por un breve instante. Layla sonrió involuntariamente y se apresuró a retirar la mirada y la expresión de su rostro. El recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a ella y Layla creyó que todos en quel autobús serían capaces de leer en su rostro el beso que habían compartido. Magenta retiró su mochila del asiento contiguo y Layla se apresuró a ocupar aquel lugar.

-Estás alegre esta mañana.

-Sí.

-¿Will y tú os habéis peleado?

-¡No!

-Entonces habéis roto.

Layla puso los ojos en blanco.

-Contigo cerca es imposible tener vida privada. No quiero hablar del tema.

-Creo que el rojo no es un color adecuado para la decoración del baile de fin de curso, pero el resto del equipo de decoración insiste en usarlo.

-Yo creo que lila y blanco sería más adecuado.

Al menos Layla debía reconocerle a Magenta su falta de escrúpulos para rematar conversaciones indeseadas cuando se lo solicitaban.

-------------

Warren bajó del autobús algo más ligero de ánimo de lo habitual. Layla le había sonreído, eso significaba que no le guardaba rencor por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Pero las chicas eran expertas en provocar problemas así que era mejor que no bajase la guardia.

Una voz melosa lo interpeló en cuanto puso un pie en el cemento.

-Warren...

Amanda Jinx y Penny... Parecía que lo estaban esperando. Había esperado algo así, pero no tan de repente.

- ¿Como estás Peace?- preguntó Penny con gesto de suficiencia.

Warren se limitó a sonreír de lado sin alegría.

- Bien.

- Recibiste un buen golpe ayer. ¿Seguro que estás bien?- murmuró Amanda solícita mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.

- Sí. Tengo la cabeza dura.

Amanda rió de forma ridícula y Penny le dedicó una de sus poses de autosuficiencia con sonrisa seductora incluída. Era su inconfundible gesto de "tienes el inmenso honor de ser blanco de mi atención durante unos instantes, no los desperdicies".

-¿Me dejas verlo de cerca?- pidió Amanda.

-¿Tenéis algún interés especial?

Penny volvió a sonreír, sin ninguna amabilidad en su sonrisa.

-Curiosidad morbosa, sobretodo ella.

Amanda se ruborizó levemente y le dio un empujón a Penny.

-¡Eres una zorra!

Pero de inmediato se volvió hacia Warren y le dedicó una caída de párpados que pretendía fuese insinuante. No logró darle ese tinte de sincera timidez que pretendía.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Warren se retiró los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para dejar al descubierto la brecha. Amanda mantuvo su atención en la herida que exhibían para ella y ahogó un leve jadeo. Pero su mirada cayó casi de inmediato a los ojos de Warren. Eran oscuros, pero en el fondo de ellos parecía brillar un tono rojizo.

-¿Curiosidad satisfecha?

- ...- fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

Warren sabía que la herida en su frente podía ser aprovechada socialmente, pero se percató en ese instante que no le interesaban las consecuencias de permitir que esas cabezas de chorlito se le acercasen. Amanda y Penny eran de lo peor que había en el instituto socialmente hablando. Típicas, tópicas... Acaparaban la atención allí por donde iban y eran especialistas en crear líos a tu alrededor. ¿Valía la pena? Amanda no estaba mal, pero aparte de un rostro bonito y unos pechos interesantes ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? Y Penny era todo lo que no le gustaba en una chica. Creída, dominante, despectiva, con unos rasgos vulgares y marcados sin delicadeza ninguna.

Penny rió al ver la falta de reacción de su amiga y se dignó a darle conversación a Warren.

-Estabamos pensando que tal vez jugaríamos si se hiciese un equipo sólo de héroes. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que más os valdría estar en uno de curritos. No tenéis la cabeza tan dura como yo.

Warren percibió de inmediato el gesto de odio en los ojos de Penny, pero Amanda parecía gravitar en otro lugar.

-Esta tarde iremos a la bolera¿te apetece venir?

Por una vez, Warren agradeció estar dejándose la juventud en la cocina de un restaurante chino.

-No puedo, tengo que trabajar.

No esperó la siguiente propuesta y se encaminó hacia las puertas de Sky High. Amanda soltó un suspiro.

-¡Es tan misterioso!

Penny a su lado cruzó los brazos ofendida.

-Es un imbécil.

------------------------------------------

Layla volvió a tener graves problemas para mantenerse despierta a lo largo de la mañana. Magenta le propinó algunos codazos y pisotones que la devolvieron a la dura realidad en los momentos críticos.

-Gracias, Magenta. Eres una amiga- dijo Layla tras un pisotón.

-De nada. Un placer...

En la cola del comedor, Magenta tuvo que empujarla para que avanzase.

-¿No durmiste anoche?

-No. Creo que además aún arrastro el cansancio del partido de ayer.

-¿Por qué no durmiste?

-Tuve visita...

Magenta no preguntó quien fue y Layla se concentró en mantener su mente despejada.

_Ánimo Layla, sólo dos horas más..._

La cola del comedor indicaba que ya habían sobrepasado la mitad de la jornada lectiva del día, que el final estaba próximo. Pero Layla no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más y sobretodo tenía la sensación de que cualquiera podría leer en su rostro los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa habitual que solían ocupar, Will la observó preocupado.

-Layla¿estás bien? Pareces muy cansada.

_Parece que ya ha encajado lo nuestro._

- He dormido poco, Will.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues, mi madre no está y... estuve depierta hasta tarde.

Will rió.

-Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.

Alfred vino a sentarse con ellos también y de inmediato la conversación giró hacia el partido del día anterior.

-Estuviste impresionante Magenta.

Ella siguió comiendo impasible ante el halago.

-Creo que podríamos mejorar las tácticas de grupo- propuso Will.

_No, por favor, hablad de otra cosa o me dormiré._

Pero Alfred y Will ya se habían lanzado en persecución de la técnica perfecta para driblar a un contrario.

Zach y Ethan llegaron hasta la mesa a su vez y les hicieron sitio. Zach parecía más entusiasmado de lo habitual.

-Eh! Eh! Eh! Chicos, he oído algo interesante. En realidad lo ha oído Ethan. Cuéntaselo, Ethan.

Ethan se sentó en la mesa y dejó su bandeja cuidadosamente antes de iniciar su relato.

-Lo comentaban varios curritos de segundo. La directora Powers está muy furiosa con el partido de ayer. Los profesores han realizado una reunión de emergencia durante el descanso para tomar medidas.

-¿Furiosa¿Por qué está furiosa?- preguntó Layla

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?- preguntó Magenta

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, fue a puerta cerrada.

-Pero¿por qué están enfadados con el partido de ayer?- preguntó Will.

Fue Alfred quien contestó.

-Creo saber por qué.

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Alfred de repente pareció incómodo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El chico parecía algo reacio a continuar y bajó sus ojos azules a la bandeja de comida para poder seguir.

-La actitud de los héroes en este lugar es... deplorable. Y en el partido de ayer se pudo ver, y oír los comentarios en las gradas. Seguramente vosotros no lo notáis porque habéis crecido en él, pero yo vengo de fuera y he podido verlo. Los héroes aquí no tienen espíritu de héroes, tienen espíritu de matón si exceptuamos algunos casos.

Zach trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ayer tuvimos varios héroes jugando y se comportaron bastante bien.

-Sí, pero recordad la actuación de Larry y Warren. Creo que se refiere a eso con "matones"- dijo Ethan.

Layla saltó sin pretenderlo.

-Warren no es un matón.

Will sonrió.

-Pues su pelea con Lash me pareció propia de un matón.

Layla sintió la rabia subiendo en ella.

- Will, se enfrentó a Lash para defenderme, no para marcar su posición en la manada.

Hubo un breve, pero demasiado largo, silencio que siguió a esas palabras.

- No lo sabía- comentó Will.

- No preguntaste- replicó Layla.

- Creo que hay algunas cosas a las que no he estado atento.

Layla asintió y se guardó sus pensamientos.

_Es un poco tarde para eso, Will._

- Tú y Warren habláis bastante¿verdad?- preguntó él

-A veces- admitió Layla.- Es bastante tratable si respetas su espacio personal. No has de acosarlo, solo esperar, y acaba hablando de lo que le preocupa...

Hubo otro silencio incomodo y alrededor de Will y Layla empezó a tejerse una red de irremediabilidad que todos pudieron percibir.

-¿Existen otros sitios como Sky High, Alfred?

Todos se volvieron hacia Magenta ante ese corte ambiental.

-Eh, sí... Yo vengo de otro centro similar a este, pero se encuentra en la costa del Reino Unido, cerca de los acantilado de Dover.

-Prefieres rojo y azul oscuro o lila y blanco para la decoración del baile de fin de curso?

Alfred pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero al instante siguiente sonrió abiertamente.

-Creo que lila y blanco, es más relajante.

-Anoto tu opinión.

Layla sonrió también y entendió por qué Alfred tenía tanto éxito. Era acogedor para cualquiera que tuviese el privilegio de hablar con él. Cuando te dedicaba su atención o sus palabras, daba la sensación de que para él nada más existiese en el mundo que la persona a quien se las dedicaba. Eso y sus encandilantes ojos azules eran suficiente para engatusar a cualquiera.

En ese momento los altavoces resonaron con la voz de la directora Powers.

_-Atención, todos los alumnos deben dirigirse de inmediato al gimnasio. Se va dar un comunicado importante._

--------------------

Los alumnos se fueron acomodando en las gradas entre murmullos bajo la atenta mirada de sus profesores. Nunca se había dado una situación similar en Sky High y los rumores empezaron a circular.

-¿Habrá muerto alguien?

-¿Habrán declarado la guerra?

-¿Bucan a un convicto entre nosotros?

Cuando cada uno de los convocados estuvo acomodado en su respectivo asiento, la directora Powers irrumpió en el escenario improvisado que era la cancha de baloncesto del gimnasio. Sus andares calmados y enérgicos retumbaron por el lugar como una inconfundible señal de batalla. Todos los alumnos de repente se sintieron atrapados dentro de ese gimnasio, como si fuesen una panda de polluelos acorralados por un tigre.

La directora Powers detuvo sus andares en mitad de la cacha y se giró hacia las gradas. El silencio fue absoluto.

-¡Vergüenza!

Esa primera palabra resonó por el gimnasio con la fuerza de un trueno.

-Eso fue lo que sentí ayer al presenciar el partido. Vergüenza. Una aplastante y rabiosa vergüenza.

La última palabra no había acabado de resonar en los huecos del gimnasio y ya muchos sintieron de repente que la saliva era algo duro de tragar. Pocas veces la directora Powers se había enfadado, pero cuando lo había hecho habían temblado los cimientos de la creación. Tras otorgar a los presentes la oportunidad de tragar la saliva que se les había atascado en la garganta ella siguió hablando.

-La vergüenza no vino por los que se atrevieron a desafiar las normas no escritas que habéis impuesto. La vergüenza no la provocó los que se lanzaron al campo de juego desafiando a todos los que esperaban humillarlos. No, la vergüenza me asaltó, cuando entre las gradas de los espectadores empecé a oír los comentarios. ¡¡Amanda Jinx!!

Amanda dio un respingo en su asiento y los que estaban a su lado se apartaron de ella, como si el enfado de la directora pudiese hacerla estallar y ellos sufrir de la onda expansiva. La chica palideció.

-¡¿¿A qué te referías con eso de que esperabas que catapultasen a Magenta muy lejos¡Rowan Delry¡¡Explícame por qué los curritos deberían ser expulsados de Sky High¡Penny Aderfeald¡¿A qué te referías cuando hablabas de la necesidad de poner a un currito en su lugar?!

¡Dexter Oldman¡Michelle Landster¡James Streat¡Melody Cooper¡Minette O'reilly¡Laurent Cabbage!

Y la lista de La directora Powers siguió y siguió. Tenía una magnífica memoria para nombres y sucesos relacionados con ellos y estaba haciéndolo patente. Cuando terminó de enumerar su larga lista de héroes se detuvo hasta que los ecos de su voz se apagaron en el gimnasio. Sus ojos acerados recorrieron las gradas.

-Sois la vergüenza del mundo de los superhéroes. Jamás un héroe ha podido ser un héroe sin un compañero secundario. Ellos preparan el terreno para que el héroe se lleve la gloria, ellos lo atan a la realidad mundana de cada día evitando que sus delirios de grandeza lo pierdan. Ellos son el alma que convierte a un héroe en humano, y lo habéis olvidado, embutidos como estáis en vuestro narcisismo, sobrepagados de vosotros mismos. ¡Miserables y déspotas! Me siento deshonrada por pisar el mismo suelo que vosotros.

Hubo otro momento de silencio que la directora otorgó a aquellas mentes pagadas de sí mismas para procesar la información y sobretodo la idea de que les había insultado.

-Estamos a mitad de curso, y es un mal momento para cambir un sistema de estudios deficiente en cuanto a trabajo en equipo se refiere, pero a partir de ahora se tomarán medidas.

Primera medida: cualquiera que dirija una palabra o gesto vejatorio a un compañero será inmediatamente expulsado de Sky High. Segunda medida: El Capturar la bandera va a ser recuperado como asignatura extra. Cada día vais a quedaros una hora más para practicar el trabajo en equipo. Esta asignatura pesará mucho a la hora de evaluar si estáis preparados para pasar al siguiente nivel. Los equipos serán mixtos.

Nadie osó elevar un solo murmullo de protesta.

Tercera medida: el baile de fin de curso. Os encanta jugar a las parejitas, perfecto. Las únicas admitidas para entrar en el baile serán las parejas currito-héroe. Os recomiendo que encontréis alguien con quien os llevéis bien antes de fin de curso o no tendremos bailes ni celebraciones.

La directora Powers volvió a dirigir una mirada colérica al público.

-Creo que hasta ahora habéis vivido inmersos en un cuento de hadas perfecto, tanto para los protagonistas del mismo, como para los que se consideran secundarios cómicos, pero es hora de despertar. Ya no sois unos críos, se acabó la tolerancia con vosotros. Mañana no se oirá una sola palabra proveniente de vosotros. Mañana Sky High permanecerá en absoluto silencio para que sólo vuestros pensamientos, si es que los tenéis, puedan haceros compañía. Los únicos autorizados a hablar serán vuestros profesores. Los únicos que os podrán dar autorización para hablar mañana serán vuestros profesores. Aquel que incumpla esta norma será enviado de inmediato a su casa. El equipo de profesores y yo tenemos total autoridad para imponer esta medida y las que consideremos necesarias. Los que estén pensando en refugiarse tras las faldas de sus madres pueden ejecutar dicho movimiento de inmediato. Será un placer despejar dudas respecto a los que están dispuestos a aprender lo que significa ser un héroe y los que sólo pretenden obtener privilegios.

¡Marchaos a vuestras clases!

El gimnasio se fue vaciando en absoluto silencio, y todos los alumnos trataron de rehuir la mirada de la directora Powers cuando pasaron ante ella como si pudiese quemarles.


	11. Entrenamientos variados

_Echadle un ojo al capitulo anterior. He añadido cosas que faltaban. Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar con el fic, pero han ocurrido bastantes cosas en mi vida común que requerían mi atención. Ya sabéis el proceso si queréis más. Dejadme reviews nn_

-----------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente semana fue muy interesante en Sky High. El lunes comenzó con un silencio antinatural por sus pasillos.

Los hábitos sociales adolescentes imponen que los sucesos recientes sean comentados hasta la náusea. En el caso de no existir sucesos recientes, estos deben construirse a partir del más mínimo detalle reseñable, engordándolo hasta que alcanza las dimensiones de una noticia digna de portada nacional, o que pase a engrosar las filas de las leyendas urbanas. La construcción que se establece alrededor del punto de anclaje suele tener poca consistencia, pero una buena dosis de pintura disimula todo defecto. Dicha tarea ocupa la mayor parte de rutinas que impliquen comunicación entre adolescentes. Por ello, la riada de alumnos que se esparció ese lunes por los pasillos de Sky High parecía irreal, como si le faltase una de sus dimesiones, concretamente la sonora.

Los estudiantes se cruzaban y esquivaban por los pasillos con el roce de telas y chirridos de zapatillas como única banda sonora. En las aulas los profesores se sintieron más observados que nunca al no tener que clamar por la atención y el silencio. Y, por fin, cerca del medio día, sucedió lo que esperaba la directora Powers.

El silencio cobró entidad propia y empezó a pesar sobre todas las mentes pensantes de Sky High, como un ente vivo que leyese y juzgase a cada uno de los que paseaban bajo él. Muchos sitieron el picor de la inquietud sacudiéndolos, como si compartiesen habitación con un vecino desagradable que los observase sin pestañear. Pero en realidad era el encontronazo frontal con su propia conciencia, y juicio, ahora que nada podía distraerlos de ella.

Hubo una zona del pasillo que resultó interesante a todo lo largo de la mañana. Ciertos alumnos la esquivaban compulsivamente, como si hediese. En cambio, otros se aglomeraban alrededor con gesto reflexivo. Se trataba del tablón de anuncios. Expuestas en él estaban las listas de los alumnos por niveles. Al lado de cada nivel habían colocado dos listados en blanco encabezados por los títulos "Equipo 1" y "Equipo 2". Con esas simples hojas de papel los profesores habían declarado sus intenciones. Esperaban que los alumnos formasen por sí mismos equipos mixtos sin intervención adulta. Y el silencio fue como un blindaje... No pudo haber intentos de negociación, persuasiones ni extorsiones. Cada ente individual de Sky High optó por los grupos que se estaban formando atendiendo sólo a lo que sus mentes podían explicarles. Los curritos Jimmy Law y Terry Madison, encabezaron la lista del Equipo 1 de primer curso.

Layla dudó un poco. A pesar de desear estar junto a sus amigos de siempre, la idea de que debía empezar a confiar en sí misma y a salir de la burbuja de protección en la que nadaba la tentaba. A pesar de todo, optó por apuntarse junto a los demás al equipo 2 para no desairarles o que considerasen su gesto un rechazo o insulto.

En el camino habitual hacia su taquilla, Layla se cruzó con estudiantes silenciosos y reflexivos, los mismos que la hubiesen sometido a cualquier intento de humillación en circunstancias normales. Layla entendía por qué la directora había impuesto aquel castigo. Lo que algunos habían llegado a hacer con la palabra en Sky High había sido terrible. Lo que debería haber sido comunicación lo habían pervertido hasta darle la forma de un arma con la que atacar como perros rabiosos a todo lo que les rodeaba ante el temor de ser atacados a su vez. Tal vez por eso Layla se sentía tan a gusto en aquel ambiente. A lo largo del día había sentido como si el silencio se uniese a ella en una perfecta simbiosis, como un pez en su mar.

Vio a Warren caminando en sentido contrario. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y su actitud de "déjame en paz a menos que quieras morir rápido" habitual en él se vislumbraba entre los mechones de cabellos que velaban sus rasgos. Layla no lehabía visto en todo el fin de semana y el enlace entre ellos había acabado de debilitarse. Ya no podían escuchar sus pensamientos mutuamente. Pero era un silencio que ambos necesitaban. La mirada de él tropezó con la de Layla y ella le sonrió, sin ni siquiera planteárselo, no sólo son su rostro, sino con todo su ser. Entonces, por un breve instante, la mirada adusta de Warren perdió todo vestigio de agresividad y sus rasgos esbozaron una sonrisa para ella. El universo de Layla confluyó hacia aquel gesto y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia. Pero entonces Warren devolvió su mirada y atención al mundo que los rodeaba y su breve dedicatoria se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido. Por el pasillo siguió avanzando aquel inadaptado social y aspirante a delincuente que todos conocían por "Warren Peace".

Ese mismo día se iniciaron los entrenamientos después de las clases. Se debían realizar turnos para ocupar el espacio del campo mientras el resto del instituto observaba las evoluciones "deportivas" de sus compañeros desde las gradas. En principo los equipos se crearon por cursos, sin atender al nivel de los poderes. Penny se demostró ser una inútil completa. No sabía hacer trabajo de equipo. Era incapaz de coordinarse con los demás al estar acostumbrada a depender sólo de ella y sus otros yos, pero sus poderes, aparte del de multiplicarse eran inexistentes.

Al final de la joranda, Larry fue mandado con los de segundo curso dada la extrema gravedad de sus capacidades y Warren lo celebró. Larry se centró en él, y Warren tuvo una excusa para desahogar la agresividad que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo sabiendo que cualqueir golpe o llamarada rebotaría en ese cacho de roca con patas.

En los siguientes días, los encontronazos entre Peace y Larry se hicieron cada vez más impresionantes. Desde las gradas, algunos chicos empezaron a animar sus acciones. Y Amanda, en el mismo equipo que Larry, se dedicó a regalarle las jugadas a Peace y a lanzarle miradas insinuantes cada vez que él pasaba cerca de su posición. Pero parecía que él solo tenía ojos para su rival.

Y por fin sucedió el jueves. Fue durante una jugada en la que un compañero de Larry trató de pasarle la bandera. Warren corría para interceptarla y Larry lo detuvo a su estilo, interponiendo una mole de granito en forma de brazo en su trayectoria. Warren fue catapultado hasta el otro extremo del campo y su caída fue tan violenta que hubo un grito unánime en las gradas al presenciarlo. Y entonces, Larry soltó la bandera y se dirigió hacia donde había caído Peace. Él ya se estaba incorporando. La inmensa mole de Larry lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y parecieron intercambiar unas palabras. Finalmente Warren se volvió hacia el árbitro del partido y alzó el brazo para indicar que estaba bien. Hubo un silencio de expectación en las gradas que acabó desembocando en aplausos. La directora Powers sonrió satisfecha.

------------------------------

Warren aprovechó que no tenía turno en el restaurante esa tarde para darse una buena ducha en el vestuario y contar los moratones que tenía. El agua caliente tendía a despertar todos los pequeños dolores que la adrenalina del partido camuflaba. Era ridículo pensarlo, pero los partidos le sentaban muy bien, sobretodo si jugaba Larry. Era el hermanito pequeño que siempre habría deseado tener, alguien con quien desahogarse, con quien jugar duro. Era genial.

Warren se secó y se puso los pantalones antes de salir hacia el vestuario. Oyó la puerta abrirse y dedujo que se trataba de alguno de los otros chicos así que se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando se volvió y se encontró de frente con Amanda Jinx. Sonreía.

-Se supone que no puedes entrar aquí...

A Warren le quedaron claras sus intenciones cuando le enlazó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Era una chica con ganas de jugar... Bien. Él soltó la totalla, puso las manos en las caderas de ella y devolvió el beso.

Amanda de inmediato pasó las manos a los hombros de él y a su pecho, sin cejar en sus besos, y Warren trató de estar a la altura. Pero de inmedito supo que algo no iba como debería. Estaba respondiendo de manera mecánica.

_Me falta algo..._

Deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de ella, y recorrió la suavidad de la piel de su espalda en una caricia ascendente hasta que topó con el cierre de su sujetador.

_¿Como debe soltarse un cacharro de estos?_

Ella se apartó un momento y se quitó la camisa. Parecía que Amanda iba a por todas. Warren no pudo evitar alzar las cejas por la sorpresa.

-No me conviene que te encuentren conmigo aquí. Llevo varias amonestaciones encima.

Ella rió.

-No te encontrarán. He colocado un campo de fuerza en la puerta. No se abrirá a menos que yo lo decida. Además... Tenemos un buen rato hasta que vengan los jugadores de primer curso.

-Dominas los campos de fuerza... Así que me estabas regalando las jugadas.

-Por supuesto, tonto.

Ella volvió a besarlo y cuando los dedos de Peace llegaron al cierre del sujetador se detuvo un momento para murmurar en el oído de él.

-Es un corchete...

Warren peleó unos instantes con el artilugio hasta que logró soltarlo y esa sensación de estar actuando de manera mecánica volvió a asaltarlo. Era como si se observase realizar esas acciones a sí mismo, como si no participase totalmente de ellas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a expensas de él, pero su deseo no acababa de acompañar a todo aquello.

_Me falta algo..._

Debería haber sentido un cosquilleo de deleite, haber sentido placer sólo por estar con ella.

_Haber sentido... Más... Me falta algo..._

Entonces se percató de que la estaba comparando con Layla, con todo lo que había sentido estado tan solo junto a Layla. Warren cogió de los hombros a Amanda y la apartó con suavidad.

-Me voy a meter en problemas, Amanda. Es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

Ella sonrió y se apartó de él para que su sujetador cayese definitivamente al suelo. Warren bajó la vista del rostro de ella a sus pechos. Eran atractivos, no podía negarlo y de inmediato quiso comprobar su tacto.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella.

Él se obligó a coger aire y el breve lapso que tuvo lo aprovechó Amanda para abrazarlo y que sus pieles desnudas se tocasen. Las manos de Warren se movieron a expensas de su voluntad hasta la curva de los pechos de ella.

_Nunca imaginé que algo así me iba a pasar a mí._


	12. En el amor y en la guerra

Warren sabía que las chicas solían traer problemas, pero no se esperaba la que le montó Amanda Jinx al día siguiente. Warren había dado su muñequera de puas por perdida al no encontrarla en el vestuario pero a la mañana siguiente, mientras se encargaba de su taquilla, Amanda fue hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le mostró la muñequera en su mano.

-Te la dejaste ayer, cariño.

Tras Amanda, tres Pennys y dos chicas más que no conocía observaban la escena. Warren cogió la muñequera.

-Gracias- murmuró.

Pero Amanda no se fue. Esperó hasta que él cerró su taquilla y se agarró a su brazo. Warren la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Vendrás esta tarde con nosotros a la bolera, ¿verdad?

Warren la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Tienes que trabajar?

-No, simplemente no me apetece, gracias.

Warren la obligó a soltar su brazo y Amanda lo observó con gesto de desencanto.

-Eh eh eh eh... Un momento! No puedes tratarme así, no después de lo de ayer.

En el pasillo varios se detuvieron para observar la escena. Amanda quería testigos y se estaba encargando de ello con sus aspavientos. Warren se volvió hacia ella y le devolvió una mirada adusta.

-¿Después de qué? ¿De que me asaltases?

-¿Asaltarte? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Warren evaluó rápidamente lo que se estaba jugando. Amanda podía acusarlo de asalto sexual, eso era lo más grave que podía suceder y que a consecuencia lo mandasen a un correccional. Pero las circunstancias estaban en contra de ella. Si pretendía evitar el riesgo debía jugar a lo que ella quisiese y hacer el papel de novio devoto que ella esperaba. Warren tomó su decisión.

-¿Quién de los dos entró en terreno vedado sin pedir permiso? ¿Quién colocó un campo de fuerza en la única salida? ¿De verdad crees que fui yo quien te asaltó?

Amanda boqueó por un momento ante el rebote y luego su ceño se frunció.

-Eres un... ¡Eres un criminal! Todos lo saben. ¡Todos creerán lo que yo les diga! ¡Tu vida en Sky High está acabada! ¿Me oyes?

Warren contestó con un susurro que se le escapó entre sus dientes apretados.

-Si logras eso me harás un gran favor.

Ella estaba lívida, y pasó de la ira al desespero en un instante. Su voz sonó suplicante...

-No puedes tratarme como algo de usar y tirar.

-No me interesas, Amanda. Y no hay nada que cambie eso. Gracias por la muñequera.

Amanda avanzó hacia él, con la chulería mal aplicada que años de feminismo mal encarado dan, y le arreó un bofetón. Warren ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Eres un... desgraciado!

Warren, no se dignó a contestar. Se alejó por el pasillo mientras las amigas de Amanda se reunían alrededor de ella para consolarla y los testigos se apartaron a su paso.

_Muy bien Amanda, si me hubiese importado lo más mínimo mi reputación me habrías atrapado... Tenías una prenda mía, un gesto lloroso, unas amigas que te respaldan y yo solo soy un aspirante a delincuente sin apoyos... Eres la víctima perfecta de cara a la galería. ¡Cómo odio toda esta mierda hipócrita!_

En su caminar de repente vio a Stronghold, a Magenta y, como temía, un instante después vio a Layla. De repente las consecuencias las habladurías cobraron peso y Warren sintió algo parecido a un salto en el pecho cuando se percató que sí que se estaba jugando algo que le importaba.

--------------------------

Ese día, las voces de los alumnos parecieron desquitarse por el día de silencio que se les impuso. Antes de que Amanda llegase al despacho de la directora Powers, la noticia de que Warren Peace había asaltado sexualmente a una alumna ya había corrido de un extremo a otro de Sky High.

Pero Amanda no encontró lo que esperaba en el despacho de la directora. Las palabras que había soltado en el pasillo bastaban para que fuese expulsada del centro durante varios días de acuerdo con la última norma que se había escrito al respecto independientemente de los previos delitos que hubiese podido cometer Warren Peace contra ella.

Los que pudieron enterarse de algo radiaron que Amanda había soltado grandes y abundantes lágrimas durante su entrevista con la directora Powers y que después fue enviada a casa. Un rato más tarde Warren fue requerido a su vez.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de la directora, Warren empezó a hacer cálculos mentales de sus siguientes objetivos una vez fuese expulsado de Sky High. El primero era sobrevivir a la ira de su madre, el siguiente ampliar su jornada laboral en vistas de que tendría tiempo de ello. Eso si no le mandaban a un correccional. Si lo mandaban allí le ahorrarían muchos quebraderos de cabeza. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, así que entró, se sentó y puso cara de circunstancias mientras esperaba lo peor. La directora Powers, primero dirigió una mirada a la puerta, que se cerró por sí sola y luego volvió su atención hacia él.

- Muy bien, Peace. Tenemos una bonita historia de abuso sexual por parte de Amanda Jinx.

Warren sintió que la rabia subía en él.

-¿Tiene a alguien con capacidad para ver el pasado? ¿O que pueda leerme la mente? Lo agradecería.

-No será necesario, Peace. Conozco tus capacides, y conozco las de Amanda. Varios curritos me informaron ayer de que había un campo de fuerza en la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y tú no eres capaz de crear algo así. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo es darte una advertencia en tu favor. Vas a tener muchos enemigos, Peace, y vas a necesitar amigos para sobrellevarlos.

-Sé cuidarme solo.

-No lo dudo, Peace. Pero eso no te bastará. Busca aliados antes de que sea tarde. Puedes irte.

Warren se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la directora lo detuvo.

-Por cierto Peace, estás realizando un gran trabajo tanto en tus calificaciones como en tu esfuerzo por controlar ese carácter tan indomable. Felicidades, sigue así.

Warren murmuró un gracias antes de salir.

--------------------------------

Hasta Layla llegaron las primeras palabras sobre lo sucedido, las estaban comentando dos chicas de primero y la conversación se extendió a su grupo próximo.

-Sí, dicen que Warren Peace la asaltó...

-Debería estar encerrado.

-¿Amanda está bien?

-Está destrozada, ¿cómo estarías tú?

-Por favor... Y pesar que me he cruzado con él tantas veces...

Layla supo que gran parte de lo que llegase hasta ella sería incrementado por las mentes ávidas de escarnio público que poblaban Sky High y supo que no podía seguir oyéndolo. Tomó sus cosas y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca mientras su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad. Lo que había pasado no iba a ser bueno para Warren, independientemente de su veracidad.

A lo largo del día, Layla logro rehuir toda conversación, todo dato y todo contacto que implicase comunicación. A la hora del almuerzo, logró convencer a los demás de que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y de que no quería comer y así se escabuyó de nuevo hacia la bilioteca. Trató de autoconvencerse de que Warren era inocente y ese pensamiento en lugar de calmarla la inquietó aún más. Finalmente, la causa pareció aflorar mientras leía sin captar el enunciado de un problema de tiro parabólico.

_Si es inocente, eso significa que Amanda Jinx y él se lo montaron._

La cruda posibilida de que ella no significase nada para Warren la golpeó con rudeza. Por unos días, Layla había creído que ella significaba algo para él, pero parecía que el beso que habían compartido no había sido mucho más que un intento de conseguir algo más de ella. Warren había tenido días para tratar de repetir un acercamiento y ese hecho no se había dado.

------------------------------------

Cuando Layla llegó a casa su madre ya estaba haciendo la maleta para largarse. Debía dar otra conferencia, en una universidad esta vez.

-Cariño, ya sabes que estaré fuera sólo dos días. Conoces el procedimiento.

-Sí, mamá.

El tono distante con que le contestó alertó a Elaine. Detuvo sus quehaceres y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No lo sé.

Elaine supo cual era una posible solución.

-Escucha cariño, voy a bajar a la cocina a hacer chocolate caliente. Cuando te apetezca baja, te lo tomas y me cuentas lo que quieras. ¿Vale?

Layla se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

-Bajaré en un momento.

Un rato más tarde ambas estaban delante de una taza humeante y varios trozos de bizcocho.

-¿Estás triste, cariño?

-Un poco.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Tengo una leve idea, pero es complicado. Verás, la noche que pasé sola vino un chico.

-Oh, dios mío. No me digas que estas embarazada. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡¡Voy a ser abuela!!

Layla alzó una mirada escandalizada hacia Elaine y cuando se topó con su teatral pose frunció el ceño.

-¡¡Mamá!!

-Perdona cariño, no he podido resistirme a la tradición. Dime.

-No pasó nada, estuvimos en el porche hablado, cenamos lasaña, una lasaña estupenda. Y... y nos besamos...

Layla sonrió y el rostro se le ilumino con el recuerdo.

-Ese chico te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero él, parece que ha tenido algun tipo de affaire con otra y no sé qué pensar...

La madre de Layla suspiró hondo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Eso no es todo, parece que hubo algo turbio en ese asunto. La chica ha sido expulsada del instituto unos días por insultarle en el pasillo, y ella ha hecho circular una historia sobre abusos que no sé si es cierta.

-¿Y él ha sido expulsado?

-No.

-Entonces no habrá muchas pruebas que puedan corroborar la historia de esa chica.

-No, pero eso significa que ellos, bueno... Que fue de mutuo acuerdo.

La madre de Layla rió y ella se sintió de repente avergonzada.

-¿Por qué te ries?

-No me lo puedo creer. Prefieres que él sea un delincuente y un violador a que pueda gustarle otra. Estás siendo un poco egoista. ¿No crees?

Layla la miró y de repente notó que la risa y las lágrimas acudían al mismo tiempo a ella. Su madre le pasó pañuelo.

-Cariño, creo que ese chico te gusta de verdad. Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre el asunto.

La voz de Layla se entrecortaba por los sollozos, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Pero y si me dice que... ¿Y si se burla de mí? ¿Y si me he estado engañando? ¿¿Y si me he creado mi propio cuento de hadas otra vez??

-Entonces te toparás con la cruel realidad y lo soportarás.

Layla respiró hondo y asintió.

-Debería ser más valiente.

-No se puede ser valiente sin tener miedo, cariño. Por cierto, ese chico es Warren Peace, ¿verdad?

Layla asintió.

-Layla, cariño, las cosas del amor nunca son claras. Me fio de ti, y tú debes de fiarte de ti misma también. Sólo te pido que seas prudente y que no te hundas si las cosas no salen como esperabas. Escucha a tu corazón, y pon cabeza en tus actuaciones. No podrás entonces arrepentirte nunca de ellas.

Layla sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.

-Creo que tienes razón, mamá.

-Y tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Cariño, lamento mucho tener que dejarte ahora, pero tengo que irme o perderé el avión. Sólo te pido una cosa. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya has crecido, pero es posible que surja ... ehm... ya me entiendes...

-¿Perdón?

-Me refiero al sexo.

-¡¡Mamá!!

-No te enfades. Preferiría que lo postpusieses al menos un año más, pero si no es así, ya conoces las cosas que has de saber.

Layla sintió que le daba un nuevo ataque de risa incontrolado.

-No te preocupes, mamá, no creo que me vaya a apetecer iniciarme. Al menos ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aquella había sido otra estupenda y productiva jornada lectiva y laboral con la que mantenerse fuera de casa. Últimamente regresar a casa se le hacía cada vez peor a Warren. De seguro su madre ya habría recibido algún aviso del instituto. Prefería no pensar en ello ni en el recibimiento que le iba a brindar fuese inocente o no. Warren salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante al callejón y cuando se iba a encaminar hacia su casa vio la silueta. Era una chica y parecía esperar a alguien. La silueta se acercó directamente hacia él y la farola iluminó los cabellos pelirrojos y los rasgos de Layla. La sorpresa por una vez dejó sin habla a Warren, pero sonrió sinceramente, aunque sus ojos cansados no acompañaron a ese gesto.

-Hola, Warren.

-Me alegro de verte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa?

-Mi madre no está.

-Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.

Layla tuvo un momentáneo déjà vu al volver a oír ese refrán en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a casa, Warren?

-Mejor te acompaño yo a la tuya.

Ambos echaron a caminar y hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que lo rompió Layla.

-Parece que tienes exito con las chicas.

Él dejó escapar un resoplido.

-A veces. Supongo que ya has oído lo que cuenta Amanda Jinx, pero...

Layla le interrumpió.

-No acabo de creerlo, menos después de conocer algunos detalles.

-No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso. Me importaba lo que pensases.

Layla lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

-¿En serio te importaba?

Él asintió.

-Oye Warren, yo... Para mí es importante saberlo y preferiría que no me mintieses. Por eso quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasó con Amanda realmente?

Warren cogió aire antes de responder.

-Entró en el vestuario de los chicos, puso un campo de fuerza en la puerta y se quitó el sujetador.

Layla abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Y tú... tú...

-Yo aproveché lo que me servían en bandeja.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio.

-Pero entonces, tú... eh... ¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis? Me refiero...

Warren miró fijamente a Layla, como animándola a atreverse a decirlo y la determinación de ella se esfumó.

-¿Te refieres a si hubo sexo?

-Eh, sí... Bueno...

-No lo hubo, Flower Power. Sólo usamos las manos un poco.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras Layla asimilaba la información y seguidamente sonrió, con algo parecido al alivio.

-Bueno, no es esto de lo que quiero hablar exactamente. Verás, es que Amanda... Yo...

Warren la miró. Ella fruncía el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras.

-Ve al grano.

-Verás... Yo...- de repente Layla se ruborizó y habló muy deprisa, dubitativa- La noche que pasamos en el porche de mi casa, me refiero a la lasaña y eso...

Warren sonrió al recordarlo.

- Bueno, tú... Me besaste. Sí, yo también te besé a ti y lo hice porque me apetecía y es el mejor beso que recuerdo en mi vida. Pero hay algo que quiero saber. Hay algo que necesito saber y no quiero mentiras. Me gustaría saber qué significa Amanda Jinx para ti. Y quiero saber si yo he significado algo o... ¿Yo he sido lo mismo que Amanda Jinx?

Warren frunció el ceño, reflexivo, y al cabo de unso instantes su gesto se deslizó hacia una sonrisa que irradiaba picardía.

-Claro que no has sido lo mismo que Amanda Jinx. A ti no te he metido mano ni te he desabrochado el sujetador.

Layla dio un respingo escandalizada.

-Eres un aprovechado.

Él se rió y la agarró de la muñeca justo a tiempo para que no se marchase. Layla se volvió hacia él ceñuda.

-¡Suéltame!

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas hasta que acabe de hablar, por favor.

Soltó la muñeca de ella y Layla dio un paso atrás para hacer obvia su intención de alejamiento.

-Layla, lo que pasó esa noche contigo fue totalmente inesperado. Ni me lo había planteado. Me gusta estar contigo. Tú me haces sentir bien, no es sólo por culpa de las malditas hormonas. No debería haberte besado porque estás saliendo con Will Stronghold. Pero no fui a tu casa con ninguna intención, no sé ni por qué fui. Tú y Will estáis juntos y yo no debería haber hecho aquello.

Las piezas de repente encajaron en la mente de Layla y entendió el tremendo error por omisión que había cometido. Se apresuró a remediarlo.

-Ya no estoy saliendo con Will.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Warren encajaba aquella información.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el día del primer partido que jugamos. Corté con él justo después del partido.

-Desde... Desde... ¿¿Cuando te besé no estabas ya saliendo con Will??

-Ahá...

El desconcierto y la furia parecieron tomar los rasgos de Warren sin llegar a dominar el uno sobre el otro.

-¡¡He estado una semana recriminándome por mi desliz contigo y tratando de olvidarme de ti!! y... ¿¿¿¿Habías roto con Stronghold????

Layla alzó las cejas en un gesto de súplica.

-Sss... Sí...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé. Creí que lo había hecho.

-Entonces te mereces esto.

Warren dejó caer la mochila para tener libres las manos. Aferró a Layla de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella soltó un leve grito.

-¿Qué haces?

Por toda respuesta Warren la besó, esta vez con ganas, fiereza y agarrándola de la nuca para que no pudiese zafarse. De todas maneras, Layla no lo intentó. Fue ella la última en abandonar el abrazo en que había desembocado aquel arrebato. Pero, de repente, se apartó de él y lo empujó.

-Oye, aún no me has dicho qué es Amanda Jinx para ti.

-Amanda Jinx sólo fue campo de prácticas.

Layla alzó las cejas.

-¿¿¿Un campo de prácticas???

-Tranquila, Flower Power. Ahora que me lo planteo, me encantaría quitarte el sujetador a ti, muchísimo más que a Amanda Jinx. Pero me gustaría hacerlo bien, no con la torpeza con que la traté a ella. Tendré que practicar mucho antes de atreverme contigo.

Layla se puso colorada hasta las cejas y balbuceó algo initeligible. Él rió.

-Estaba bromeando. No te enfades, por favor. Me has animado la noche.

------------------------------------------------

Warren llegó a su casa con la sensación de estar caminando un palmo por encima del suelo. La lejana idea de que su madre lo esperase hecha un basilisco rodeada por una cohorte de demonios, se le antojaba irrelevante. Layla Williams no le despreciaba, y mejor aún... ¡Ya no salía con Will Stronghold! Y lo mejor de todo era que había respondido a su beso con otro. El día había empezado mal, pero el final del mismo había merecido la pena.

Al día siguiente sería sábado. Tenía turno doble en el restaurante, pero el domingo tenía el día libre. Intentaría ir a ver a Layla.

Una silueta en la acera de enfrente observó a Warren entrando en su casa y susurró a la nada.

-Parece que mantiene los mismo horarios.

La nada le respondió.

-Entonces actuaremos mañana. Deberemos estar listos.

Camaleón siseó un asentimiento.


	13. Alma de fuego

Se acabó el buen rollo----

Doble jornada, muchos clientes y la jefa de mal humor. Una combinación excelente para tener un sabado que pareciese un lunes. Por suerte, al día siguiente, domingo, iba a dedicárselo a sí mismo por fin.

La cerradura giró dos veces bajo la llave. Warren entró en su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación directamente sin dignarse a gritar un "ya estoy aquí". Cada vez se sentía menos comunicativo y consideraba que el ruido de la cerradura era anuncio suficiente para su no-deseada presencia bajo aquel techo.

Había tres siluetas en el salón. No trataban de occultarse. Warren varió la ruta que se había preestablecido e irrumpió en el salón. El tipo larguilucho sonrió al verlo aparecer en la puerta. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Seguía llevando el mismo traje de corte elegante que en su anterior visita.

-Por fin... El miembro de la familia que faltaba en esta reunión.

Realizó un gesto con la mano, delicado y preciso, con la profesionalidad de un circense, para dirigir la atención del público hacia el sofá junto a él. Estaba dando paso a la siguiente actuación. Lenora estaba tumbada allí con los ojos cerrados como si durmiese, pero había algo inquietante en su mandíbula descolgada por el relax y el brazo que había caído por el borde hasta rozar con los nudillos del dorso de la mano el suelo.

Tras el sofá estaban los otros dos, el tipo flaco con cara de lagarto lanzando miradas nerviosas a Warren y el ternasco con pantalones militares con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Warren alzó la mirada de su madre a ellos sin decir nada y después volvió los ojos lentamente hacia el tipo delgaducho sentado en el sillón junto a Lenora. Una llamita casual corrió por el brazo de Warren y el gesto del que parecía el jefe se congeló bajo la mirada de Warren. Tardó unos instantes en reponerse y cambiar su mueca por una sonrisa, sin lograr ocultar el nerviosismo que lo había llenado.

-El otro día cuando vinimos a verte no fuiste muy amable, chico. Esperemos que ahora, gracias a la sabia influencia de tu madre sepas comportarte.

Warren no contestó.

- Ayer el bueno de Camaleón, tocó las bebidas de tu madre. Es estupendo que la gente le dé a la bebida y lo gracioso es que tenemos otras cosas que podemos meterle en el cuerpo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Esta vez no necesitaremos artimaña alguna.

El llamado Camaleón, sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica del bolsillo rellena con alguna substancia de tinte levemente azulado. Warren observó las quemaduras que aún cubrían parte de su brazo. Aún no se había repuesto del todo de su anterior encontronazo con él, pero de seguro contaba con el poder de la regeneración. Empezó a calcular el tiempo que tardaría en socarrimar a ese lagarto, pero su cerebro fue más rápido que sus deseos. De seguro, Camaleón no era el único en poder del arma capaz de doblegarlo.

Warren tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar por las llamas. Una parte de él estaba gritando de rabia, la otra estaba deseando llorar. Ninguna de las dos sensaciones afloró a su rostro. Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el cabecilla.

-¿Qué queréis de mi madre?- su voz no tembló.

El hombre sonrió con un teatral gesto de resignación.

- Oh, tu madre ya nos ha dejado claro que no va a colaborar y eso nos obliga a recurrir a ti- su voz era meliflua, invitadora-. Necesitamos a alguien capaz de destruir. Ya sabes, en las redadas contra los supervillanos siempre encierran a los destructivos, pero, por suerte, los discretos, las mentes pensantes, pasamos desapercibidas. Por desgracia, necesitamos un brazo fuerte y ejecutor en nuestro grupo y puesto que la buena de Lenora no quiere colaborar, nos veremos obligados a recurrir al segundo de a bordo. Necesitamos que nos hagas un trabajito o tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias. Esperamos que estés a la altura de tu padre.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajito?

-Nada que no puedas ejecutar. El señor Madison te acompañará.

El ternasco de los pantalones militares, descruzó los brazos y tomó su chaqueta, gesto inequívoco de que iban a salir al exterior. Warren soltó la mochila contra la pared y esperó a que él pasase delante hacia la puerta antes de seguirlo.

_Madison... Madison... ¿Dónde he oído este apellido?_

Justo antes de cruzarla el tipo delgado le lanzó la advertencia.

-Peace, no intentes ninguna tontería. Estamos en comunicación constante.

Madison lo guió hasta su destino. Se trataba de un barrio residencial que no quedaba muy lejos. Warren lo conocía. Varios de los moradores del mismo era superheroes camuflados. Layla vivía en él. El temor por tener que hacer daño a Layla o algo que la rodease lo asaltó, pero tomaron una ruta muy alejada de su casa. Caminaron por sus calles, jalonadas de farolas y Warren percibió algunos destellos de la vida diária en ellas. Una bicicleta infantil apoyada contra la valla de un jardín. Las risas que porvenía de una casa... Durante el trayecto, Warren trató de establecer prioridades. La primera de todas era que su madre sobreviviese, así que quedaba descartado el enfrentamiento con su "guía" o tratar de pedir ayuda, no podía arriesgarse y la sutileza no era lo suyo.

_Madison... ¿Dónde demonios he oído este apellido?_

Finalmente, su guía se detuvo delante de una casa. Era amplia, cuidada, en el jardín delantero había un columpio así por lo menos había un niño viviendo dentro. Tenía dos plantas y una buhardilla y en la parte trasera se podía adivinar un pequeño porche y un garaje.

-Necesitamos que asustes a los de esa casa.

Warren miró con cara de circunstancias al tipo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Iré a buscar mi disfraz de Scream.

-Eso no nos basta. Necesitamos que resulte espectacular. Usa tu fuego.

Warren contempló la casa en silencio tratando de buscar una salida a aquello. Era de madera, ardería con demasiada facilidad. Madison no le dio tregua ni tiempo de pensarlo.

-El incendio debe empezar en la parte de atrás. Un ataque frontal no resultaría tan efectivo.

En el breve periodo en que caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, varios pensamiento cruzaron por la mente de Warren a toda velocidad. Buscaba una salida, una solución a aquella locura... Lo primero que tuvo claro era que no iba a matar a nadie, lo segundo que no iba a organizar un incendio tamaño familiar, o su reputación se resentiría tanto que nunca más podría volver a pisar Sky High, lo tercero era que su madre no iba a morir por su culpa. Debía conseguir hacer el papel sin...

_Matar a nadie..._

Warren sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar y llegó a una decisión. Montaría un pequeño incendio secundario y se perdería dentro de él. Madison no podría seguirle con toda probabilidad. Había muy pocos superhéroes inmunes al fuego.

Madison y él, llegaron hasta la entrada al patio trasero y al garaje. La única defensa contra los asaltadores externos era una endeble valla de madera bordeada de orquídeas.

-Es el momento, chico.

Warren superó la valla y se dirigió hacia el porche. El recuerdo de una cena en un porche similar lo asaltó y, de repente, fue consciente de la angustia que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Ojalá no hubiese nadie dentro de la casa. Pero sí lo había... Había luz en lo que debía ser la cocina. Warren respiró hondo.

_Lo siento..._

Llamó al fuego y lanzó la llamas contra el porche del patio trasero, la madera prendió rapidamente y casi al momento hubo ruido y una voz en el interior que gritaba. Las llamas se extendieron al garaje adosado.

-¡Muy bien, chico!

Warren se volvió en un respingo, no había oído a Madison acercarse a él. Lo había seguido, casi pegado a su espalda y él no lo había sentido. Entonces de repente, al ver los ojos azules de aquel hombre recordó unos similares y recordó dónde había oído aquel apellido.

_Madison... La currito de primero, capaz de manejar los sentimientos..._

Warren sintió primero un arranque de pánico al entender lo que pasaría a continuación, y acto seguido un ataque de ira. Luego no vio nada más que llamas. Lo envolvieron con toda su furia y su figura desapareció dentro de ellas. El fuego invadió su espíritu y su voluntad se plegó a él.

Supo que se volvió hacia el incendio que había provocado para azuzarlo con más llamas. Supo que algo ardió en el garaje, que debían tener combustible allí cumulado. También oyó los gritos de una mujer que llamaban a un tal Paul, pero para cuando fue consciente de todo eso ya era demasaido tarde.


	14. Infiernos y refugios

_Antes del siguiente capítulo quiero agradecer a cada persona que se ha molestado en dejarme unas palabras de ánimo. Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Cada review recibido es muy apreciado y más que bienvenido. Conseguís animarme a seguir con una de mis grandes aficiones que es escribir. Gracias gente! Sois lo mejor de escribir fanfics. Ojalá pudiese devolveros el favor._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sólo había fuego en su universo... Y le gustaba. Era un mar de destrucción donde nadie podía alcanzarle. Él era el corazón de una hoguera que crecía a cada latido de su ser. Rió, feliz, con locura y la materia se apartaba a su paso bajo la furia indomable de sus llamas...

La última vez que se había dejado llevar por el fuego había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Lo más parecido había ocurrido en el parque, junto a la acequia. Pero cuando sus alas ígenas iban a desplegarse unas manos le empujaron... La imagen de Layla cargando hacia él volvió a su memoria y su tacto rememoró el instante en que lo había golpeado en el pecho para desequilibrarlo.

_Basta..._

Había insectos que no actuaban como insectos, era en un porche de madera y esas mismas manos se volvieron hacia arriba. Él vio el daño que les había provocado.

_-...Creo que son sólo quemaduras de primer grado en su mayor parte..._

_Basta... ¡Para!_

La mirada triste de Layla surgió en su mente...

_-Amanda Jinx sólo ha sido un campo de pruebas..._

_¡¡¡Para!!!!_

Warren de repente fue consciente del fulgor en el que estaba sumergido. Su fuego había crecido demasiado y no había más mundo alrededor de él que el incendio.

Hubo de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para replegarlo lo suficiente como para que no siguiese creciendo. Entonces oyó los gritos. Había una mujer histérica muy cerca.

-¡¡¡¡Paul¡¡¡¡Paul!!!!

Su voz se estaba quebrando por la ronquera y el desespero. Un mar de llamas separaba a Warren de lo que sea que pasaba en el mundo del que provenía esa voz. Hubo más voces.

-¡No puedes hacer nada!

-¡Suéltame! Está en el garaje. ¡Está en el garaje!

Warren supo que en ese momento debería haber sentido un vuelco en él, pero el fuego dominaba su mente aún. Echó a caminar hacia el inmenso haz de llamas que señalaba la posición del garaje. Nadie percibió su silueta.

El techo ardía rabioso y ya empezaba a desmoronarse. Las paredes seguían en pie en su mayor parte. En el suelo una gran hoguera flotaba sobre lo que parecía un extenso charco de combustible. No había ningún vehículo en el interior y Warren trató de sentir a alguien vivo allí, un grito, algo... Caminó bajo el inestable techo aguzando la vista y entonces lo vio. Bajo una mesa de herramientas asomaban unos pies pequeños embutidos en deportivas. Warren tiró de ellos y el resto del niño surgió de debajo de la mesa. Apenas debía tener seis años. Junto a él había una regadera. Parecía que había estado cuidando de algo sembrado en unos pequeños tiestos de colores a su lado.

Warren buscó con la mirada por dónde salir. No podía llevarse al niño a través de las llamas, no sobreviviría. Hubo un crujido amenazante y la puerta quedó descartada al ver que el marco y parte del tejado se habían derrumbado sobre ella. No le quedaba más remedio que saltar a través de la pared trasera aprovechando que el fuego la había debilitado. Se sacó la chaqueta, volcó el contenido de la regadera en ella y envolvió tan bien como pudo la cabeza y el torso del niño. Un nuevo crujido sobre su cabeza lo hizo ponerse en pie a toda velocidad. Apretando al niño contra él, cargó contra el muro trasero y giró en el último momento para golpearlo con su espalda. Le pareció que ese momento en su vida transcurría a cámara lenta. Vio cómo el resto del techo se derrumbaba sobre la mesa de herramientas y supo que si la pared de madera no cedía, rebotaría hacia la hoguera que se había formado. El niño no sobreviviría a eso. Su espalda golpeó una superficie sólida... que cedió y Warren cayó hacia atrás. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Warren cayó al exterior y una haz de llamas surgió por el agujero que había abierto. Se volvió para proteger el cuerpo de Paul con el suyo. Ser inmune al fuego tenía que ser útil para algo. Arrastró al niño hasta el espacio que daba entre dos viviendas. Las llamas rugían sobre él y formaban una bóveda de cañón ígnea de aspecto onírico. La temperatura dentor de ella era tremenda. Warren aprovechó ese breve lapso para tratar de hacer reaccionar al niño. Gran parte de su cara estaba en carne viva y renegrida por el efecto de las llamas, no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Warren lo movió sin resultado. Y por fin la angustia empezó a cernirse sobre él.

-¡Respira¡Vamos!

Más tarde no recordaría el momento en que tomó la decisión pero volvió a cargar con el niño alejándolo del fuego. Oyó una sirena de bomberos.

----

El barrio se había empezado a revolucionar. Layla se despertó con la sirena de los bomberos, igual que varios de sus vecinos y salió a la puerta de su casa envuelta en una bata a contemplar a lo lejos el fulgor de las llamas sobre los tejados. Pero su morbosidad no bastó para lanzarla a la calle en pijama como otros.

-¡¡Cielos!! Espero que no haya víctimas y que mamá no lo lea en las noticias o se pondrá histérica.

De repente sintió la llamada y supo sin lugar a dudas que alguien la estaba esperando en el porche trasero. Entró en la casa y fue hacia la cocina. A través de la ventana pudo ver que había una silueta en encorvada al lado del balancín. Layla encendió la luz de la cocina y pudo discernir que se trataba de Warren Peace. Estaba lleno de hollín, con la mitad de la ropa quemada y ella creyó que estaba herido por su postura. Layla quitó el pestillo que aseguraba la puerta de la cocina y salió al porche.

-Dios mío, Warren. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Fue entonces cuando Layla vio que en el balancín había alguien más. Era un niño. Layla apartó a Warren sin contemplaciones y se agachó junto al pequeño. Tenía quemaduras en carne viva por la cara y las manos y no respiraba.

-Dios mío... Debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Oyó la voz de Warren, débil y quebradiza.

-No hay tiempo, no respira... Tú puedes sanar... Si esperamos ambulancia...

La mente de Layla gritaba que no tocase nada, que buscase ayuda, que responsabilizase a otros del resultado. Pero sus manos se movieron guiadas por un instinto más poderoso que la razón. Las posó sobre el pecho del niño y apeló a toda la fuerza de la vida que crecía a su alrededor. Layla cerró los ojos. Hubo un susurro entre la hierba. La hiedra y el árbol plegaron sus ramas hacia ella, como si estuviesen realizando una reverencia y una suave brisa despertó de la nada. Los párpados de Layla se elevaron para dar paso a un mirada serena, que parecía mirar aquel cuerpecito maltrecho para ver más allá de él. Layla se inclinó sobre el pequeño, abrió los labios del niño y sopló dentro de su boquita. Hubo un levísimo destello, como si una luciérnaga se hubiese colado entre sus labios. El niño cogió aire de forma ruidosa y Layla acarició las quemaduras de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Las marcas negras fueron desapareciendo bajo su tacto dejando a su paso la piel intacta. Layla se incorporó de nuevo y su mirada pareció enfocar la realidad de nuevo. La joven cogió aire entrecortadamente y se tambaleó inestable. Las manos de warren la cogieron.

-¿¡Layla!?

-Estoy bien... Es solo... Tenía asfixia e intoxicacion por el humo, he podido sentir lo mismo por un momento.

En ese momento Paul abrió los ojos y se puso a llorar. Layla se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Ahora te llevo con mamá.

Layla se puso en pie y cogió al pequeño en brazos, todavía calmándolo y susurrándole.

-Voy a llevarlo con sus padres y cuando vuelva espero que me des una buena explicación de todo esto.

Warren la miró salir del jardín llevándose a un milagrosamente salvado Paul. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó hacia el suelo esperando que en algun momento la hiedra lo estrangulase entre sus ramas o tuviese al menos la decencia de esconder su figura.

Layla volvió casi una hora más tarde. Warren seguía en la esquina del porche, sentado en el suelo, encogido y con la mirada baja.

-Paul está bien. Había tragado bastante humo, pero parece que no le van a quedar secuelas. Se ha encontrado con su madre y su padre.

Una manta cayó sobre los hombros de Warren. Layla debía haberla cogido del balancín. La mitad de su ropa estaba quemada y la amenaza de resfriado no era tan remota, pero hasta el momento él no había prestado atención al frío que empezaba a sentir.

-Les he dicho que estaba deambulando por detrás de mi casa y nadie ha hecho preguntas. No ha habido heridos, pero la casa está destrozada. Ahora dame una razón por la que no debería denunciarte.

Warren no se movió ni hizo el mas mínimo gesto para comunicarse.

-Lo lamento Warren, pero no me dejas más alternativa.

Warren creyó que ella iba a denunciarlo y la opción le pareció en ese momento la más apropiada. Si lo encerraban evitarían que hiciese daño de nuevo aunque su voluntad no hubiese tenido nada que ver. Pero entonces vio una mano pálida y perfecta posándose sobre su brazo lleno de hollín, concretamente sobre un desgarrón en su piel que parecía muy profundo y al que se negaba a prestar atención. La hiedra pareció susurrar y hubo algo parecido a un rugido que recorrió la hierba cuando Layla volvió a usar sus capacidades para sanar por segunda vez esa noche. Warren alzó la vista al oírla coger aire de forma entrecortada. Layla había cerrado los ojos y parecía tener dificultades para encontrar el ritmo de su respiración. Tras ella el árbol se inclinó como si quisiese tocarla.

-Layla...

La herida en el brazo de Warren se cerró y ella abrió los ojos. Sus miradas por fin se encontraron y Layla pudo entonces apreciar surcos en la suciedad del rostro de Warren, marcando el camino que debían haber seguido las lágrimas.

-Ahora ya no tendrás secretos para mí por un rato. Además, estoy en mi terreno.

Warren entendió la advertencia solapada que había debajo de aquello. No dudaba que todo el tonelaje del árbol se lanzaría a por él al primer chispazo que él provocase. El peso de esa mole lo mataría antes de que él pudiese reducirlo a cenizas. Pero en ese momento, su última intención hubiese sido rebelarse contra Layla.

-¿También escuchas los pensamientos de Paul?

Layla negó.

-Parece que ese efecto secundario es algo personal entre tú y yo.

Warren asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Tú provocaste ese incendio¿verdad?

Layla notó que sus palabras lo habían golpeado con crudeza. De repente Warren parecía cansado o, más que cansado, consumido. Respondió casi en un susurro.

-Creo que sería mejor que me denunciases.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...- se interrumpió como buscando la palabras, pero Layla pudo sentir que era la angustia lo que había paralizado sus cuerdas vocales.- Yo no fui... Yo no hice eso a ese niño.

-Entonces ¿quién fue?

-El fuego... Se descontroló...

-Se te descontroló... ¿Estás diciendo que fue un accidente?

Él se revolvió inquieto y frunció el ceño, finalmente contestó.

-No, no fue un accidente. Fue él. Me hizo arder. ¡Me obligó!

-¿Te obligó¿Cómo te pudo obligar?

-Hizo que el fuego me controlase a mí. Me hizo suyo.

Las últimas palabras de Warren fueron serenas, tan serenas que resultaban irreales porque Layla pudo asomarse al sentimiento de..._violación_... que había detrás.

-¿Te hizo... suyo¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Madison.

-¿Madison¿La currito de primero?

-No. Es adulto, podría ser su padre.

Warren alzó la mirada al fin, hacia los ojos de Layla y el recuerdo de lo que él había vivido la invadió. Unos ojos azules que taladraron su mente hasta el origen instintivo y primario de su poder. Y en su mente las enredaderas se lanzaron a por ella y la atraparon entre sus hojas, y ella fue una con la hierba, los árboles, el cielo y todo lo que crecía en el mundo y sintió que su voluntad era arrastrada y...

-¡Dios mío, Warren! Es uno de los tres tipos que entraron en tu casa.

Angustia... Miedo... Los sentimientos en Warren fueron tan intensos que Layla creyó que el golpe emocional la tumbaría. Pero una vez más la voz de él sonó serena en contraposición a lo que la alimentaba.

-Ellos tienen a mi madre. Me obligaron a ir hasta allí, no sabía para qué. Y una vez delante de esa casa me... me...

Warren no pudo acabar la frase.

-Debemos denunciarlo. Debemos ir de inmediato a un adulto y denunciarlo.

Warren negó.

-Sé que deben tener capacidades para vigilarme. Camaleón no puede estar lejos.

-¿Quién es camaleón?

Pero de repente algo nuevo había asaltado la mente de Warren y su voz se quebró.

-No debería haber venido a ti. Te he podido poner en peligro a ti. No debería... Soy un imbécil ahora te he puesto en peligro y yo...

Warren se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se encogió más aún. Layla lo agarró por los hombros y después cogió sus manos. Lo obligó a mirarla. La angustia cubría sus rasgos. Por fin su rostro mostraba lo que sentía.

-Ya estás aquí Warren, y no lo vas a poder cambiar. Creo que has hecho bien en acudir a mí porque si no, creo que ese niño no habría llegado vivo al hospital. Tenía los pulmones destrozados por el calor y el humo. He aceptado que estés aquí con todas las consecuencias y te voy a ayudar.

Warren tomó aire como si quisiese hablar pero sus palabras chocaron una y otra vez con un muro infranqueable. Tras varios intentos bajó la mirada de nuevo. Layla se percató de que no podría hacerlo solo, no podría volcar todo lo que llevaba dentro por sí mismo, e hizo lo que a él le costaba tanto. Se coló bajo la manta y lo abrazó. Mientras estaban en esa postura lo sintió temblar bajo su abrazo.

_Nunca creí que Warren Peace pudiese tener miedo_

Los puntos en que sus pieles se tocaban cobraron una nitidez e intensidad abrumadora, como el brillo agudo de una estrella y los recuerdos se filtraron a través del tacto hacia Layla.

El calor de las llamas, el peso del niño en sus brazos, el recuerdo táctil de la pared cediendo con un crujido contra su espalda. Y por encima de todos esos recuerdos que Warren estaba dejando fluir, Layla sintió que por fin sus manos se enlazaban alrededor de ella en un abrazo que era también el refugio que necesitaba.


	15. Durmiendo con lobos

Cuando Layla se puso en pie no soltó las manos de Warren para que le siguiese.

-Vamos, dentro. Anda...

Pero él se resistió.

-Debo volver a casa.

-No creo que sea prudente.

-Debo volver... Mi madre...

-Warren...- Layla volvió a agacharse frente a él-. La mitad de tu ropa está quemada. Antes de ir hacia tu casa deberías encargarte de tener un aspecto menos sospechoso.

Ante el razonamiento Warren accedió al fin a incorporarse y abandonar aquel rincón en el porche para seguirla al interior de la vivienda.

-Tengo un par de camisas que me vienen grandes. Ahora las busco. Puedes usar ese baño para lavarte un poco. Hay toallas limpias en él.

Warren la miró desaparecer escaleras arriba y fue a su vez hacia el aseo que le había señalado. Tanteando la pared dio con el interruptor. Se hizo la luz y un joven de aspecto salvaje le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. Los cabellos que caían por delante de su cara ocultaban casi por completo sus rasgos teñidos de hollín. El blanco de sus ojos parecía resaltar entre tanta oscuridad. Vestía los jirones requemados de una camisa. Bajo ellos, la piel de su torso estaba tiznada de un negro difuso. Warren se quitó los restos de la camisa mientras se acercaba al lavabo, ansioso por apartar de él todo lo que lo vinculaba con esa horrible noche. Los pantalones militares que, por suerte, ese día había decidido llevar habían sobrevivido. Decididamente, necesitaba tanto ropa ignífuga como agua para convivir consiguo mismo de manera digna.

Warren abrió el grifo, cogió el jabón y casi sintió que la mano que lo hacía no le pertenecía. Los restos de cenizas y hollín formaron un remolino grisáceo en el lavabo.

Layla golpeó la hoja de la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, para hacer notar su presencia antes de asomarse. Warren se volvió, el agua resbalaba por su rostro. Layla dio un paso dentro del cuarto de baño pero no se atrevió a ir más allá.

-Son de una promoción de galletas. No son muy dignas pero creo que es mejor que nada.

Le tendió unas camisas de color azul oscuro. Warren las tomó y musitó un "gracias". Los ojos de Layla ignoraron la voluntad de su dueña, así como los modales aprendidos, y se quedaron prendidos de su figura. Sus cabellos formaban mechones afilados a los lados de la cara esculpidos a golpe de agua. La piel brillaba en las zonas que aún no había secado, sobre sus hombros y el pecho.

_Resulta hermoso con este aspecto. Si no fuese por la tristeza de su expresión..._

Warren levantó la mirada hacia ella y Layla recordó de repente las consecuencias negativas del enlace mental que se establecía entre ellos. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al entender que él había sentido sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento... Yo... Te dejo solo.

Layla salió apresuradamente del baño y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina. Se sorprendió a sí misma resoplando nerviosa.

-Muy bien Layla, lo que le faltaba. Con la nochecita que ha tenido solo le faltaba sentirse acosado.

Layla sacó la barra de chocolate del estante dedicado a los momentos de crisis y le dio un par de mordiscos. Apoyada contra el mueble de la cocina saboreó el chocolate y trató de entender la conveniencia de sus actos. Su conciencia personal y las normas aprendidas entraban en conflicto.

_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Warren podría haber huído y haber dejado a Paul... Se ha arriesgado a que lo denuncie al traerlo hasta mí. Me puedo fiar de él. Pero necesita ayuda, esto es peligroso._

En ese momento algo rozó el hombro de Layla y ella se volvió. Taki estiraba sus largas frondas apecioladas hacia ella. Taki era el helecho que vivía sobre la nevera en un tiesto de colores que había pintado Layla cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Ahora se estaba derramando fuera de su receptáculo, como un pequeño manantial de verde, y parecía querer apoyarse sobre los hombros de ella.

-Eh... No hagas eso o mamá tendrá que recortarte.

Pero Taki hizo caso omiso y sus largas hojas fluyeron del tiesto. Algo golpeó el cristal de la ventana y Layla vio una rama de rosal arañando con sus espinas el vidrio. Las hojas surgían de ella como pequeñas expolosiones verdes y los capullos engordaban como frutos antes de abrirse en un fogonazo de pétalos. Las frondas de Taki lograron alcanzar de nuevo a Layla. Ella se apartó del abrazo furtivo que parecía querer dedicarle y se apresuró fuera de la cocina.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Al doblar la puerta su nariz rebotó contra el pecho de Warren. Layla se llevó las manos a la cara por el dolor. Warren la sujetó delicadamente de los hombros en un inconfundible gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no te vi.

-Ah... ido... ulpa mía...

Layla se apartó las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos con la intención de hacer notar que lo único gravemente herido había sido su dignidad. Entonces vio que Warren estaba patrocinando galletas "Duquesita" y tuvo un arranque de risa. El dolor la hizo lagrimear. Warren enarcó las cejas al entender por qué reía ella.

-La camisa es tuya en realidad.

-Pero yo nunca me la había puesto.

-Debes tener más sentido de la dignidad que yo.

A pesar del agotamiento y del miedo que habían consumido a Warren aquella noche, Layla notó que su arrebato le levantaba el ánimo. Él soltó sus hombros.

-Quiero ir a casa. He de saber qué ha pasado con mi madre.

-Warren, busquemos antes ayuda. No se te ocurra ir solo.

-¿Y quién puede ayudarme? La policía convencional no puede hacerse cargo de esto.

-¿Los Stronghold?- se aventuró Layla

- Se presentarían con sus trajes de superhéroes para que todos supiesen que están ahí- había un tono de amargura en su voz-. No creo que eso sea bueno para mi madre.

-Debe haber alguien a quien puedas recurrir...

Warren negó.

-**Mi único familiar está en la cárcel y no es de fiar...**

**Layla frunció el ceño.**

**-Si estuviese aquí mi madre podríamos contar con ella.**

**Warren la observó con el ceño fruncido y al incredulidad en el pensamiento.**

**-¿Cuándo regresa a casa tu madre?**

**Layla no entendió por qué preguntaba eso si no se fiaba de una adulta desconocida.**

**-Mañana, pero no creo que esperar a que...**

**Entonces se percató de cual era la preocupación real de Warren y se apartó de él dispuesta a protestar enérgicamente.**

**-No es necesario que te quedes para hacerme de niñera. No tengo m...**

**L****a hipocresía de las palabras que iba a pronunciar la asaltó congelándolas en su garganta. Pretender decir que no estaba asustada y que podía cuidarse sola era tan falso que se avergonzó por simplemente planteárselo, mucho más bajo esa mirada y ese pensamiento capaz de asomarse al suyo. Warren fue inflexible.**

**-Asaltaron a mi madre cuando la dejé sola. No voy a cometer el mismo error contigo.**

**A pesar del halago que le produjo su preocupación Layla se sintió como una carga. Dudó si plantear el recurso del que diponía, porque eso sería darle cancha libre... Pero Layla debía admitir que estaba asustada.**

**- Podemos ir con mi tía. Vive a una hora de camino en aerotaxi...**

**- Hazlo, ve con ella.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**Warren negó.**

**- Voy a ir a buscar a mi madre.**

**- ¡No voy a permitir que vayas solo!**

**Warren negó.**

**- No tienes idea del entrenamiento a que me sometieron mi padre y sus socios hace años. Te aseguro que ninguno de los que han atacado a mi madre va a sobrevivir a mi fuego. Ni tú tampoco sobrevivirías.**

**-¿Y tu madre?**

**- Mi madre sí, heredé mi inmunidad de ella.**

- Pero, si Madison vuelve a...

Warren la interrumpió y hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

-Madison no es un problema para mí ahora.

-¿Por qué?

- Has reestablecido tu enlace conmigo. Sentirás lo que yo sienta. Creo que incluso podría hacerte saber lo que necesite. Creo que podrías evitar...-Warren hizo un alto buscando las palabras y cuando siguió hablando fue mirándola a los ojos y la distancia parecía haberse esfumado entre ellos- En el parque fuiste tú la que evitó que se me llevase el fuego, y fue tu recuerdo lo que me hizo volver del estado en que me sumió Madison. Si estás conmigo no podrá llevárseme el fuego.

Layla se sintió más halagada que nunca en su vida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Supo cuáles eran los sentimientos que Warren no había pronunciado y le ahorró el esfuerzo de tener que ponerles palabras.

Fue Layla la que salvó la distancia e inició el abrazo. Permanecieron así agarrados en silencio unos momento de perfecta eternidad. Layla habló contra el cuello de él y su voz sonó amortiguada.

-Si crees que has de ir, hazlo, pero yo tomaré las precauciones que crea necesario para protegerte.

Warren asintió, toda su atención puesta en el hueco de la espalda de ella, donde reposaban sus manos.

**-No recurras a Will, él no mantendría el secreto ni me evitaría el ingreso en un correccional.**

**_Mierda... Ha adivinado lo que pensaba hacer..._**

**Warren se echó atrás un momento para mirarla a los ojos con gesto de circunstancias.**

**_Eso te ocurre por querer saber qué pasa por mi mente..._**

En esa ocasión fue Layla la que inició el beso. Recayó sobre la comisura de los labios de él, y Warren, tras un momento lo guió hacia un beso mucho más profundo.

-¿Has comido chocolate?

Layla no pudo evitar reír y vio que a pesar de su mirada agotada, él sonreía también.

--

Layla marcó el número y al otro lado de la línea respondió una voz que no era somnolienta, era la voz de alguien molesto por tener que interactuar con otro humano a la hora que fuese. No era un gruñido ni era una amenaza, eran los mínimos y necesarios sonidos posibles para entablar comunicación con la cordialidad mínima requerida.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, tia Ema.

De repente cambió el tono a uno de interés.

-Layla.

-Tía, siento mucho molestarte a estas horas, necesitaría tu ayuda.

-Explícate.

-Es un poco largo de explicar y preferiría hacerlo en tu casa. Ha habido un incendio en el barrio, ha sido provocado y tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Puedo ir a pasar la noche en tu casa?

Hubo un silencio reflexivo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Llama a un aerotaxi, exige en la central que tenga camuflaje. Dale al conductor las siguientes coordenadas.

Layla apuntó los números que le dictó su tía en un papel. Warren dejó de vigilar el exterior por un momento para observarla realizar la operación.

-Me ha caído bien tu tía- comentó cuando Layla colgó el auricular.

-Eso es porque no la conoces.

El aerotaxi aterrizó frente a la casa de Layla apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde. Tiempo suficiente para ella de ponerse un jersey y unos vaqueros por encima del pijama y cincharse las botas más sólidas que tenía. Metió algunos útiles en una mochila y se la cargó a la espalda.

El aerotaxi era un modelo de levitación geomagnética. La superficie rielaba en tonos tornasolados por efecto de las luces de la calle, como un pez irisando el agua a su alrededor. Era cosa del camuflaje. La puerta trasera se abrió ante Layla y ella se volvió hacia Warren antes de subir.

-Ten cuidado, Warren.

Él asintió por toda respuesta. La puerta del aerotaxi se cerró tras Layla. Warren lo observó despegar y hasta que no se desvaneció en el aire no se dirigió a su vez hacia su destino.

--

Ya en el aire, el conductor se volvió hacia su pasajera. Era un hombre con el pelo canoso y la calma en los gestos que da la sobredosis de experiencia. La insignia de Piloto de Aerotaxi estaba prendida ostentosamente de su gorra.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos, señorita?

**Layla permaneció unos momentos reflexiva. Tomó una decisión.**

**-Siga a esa persona.**

**El conductor de aerotaxi alzó la cejas sorprendido.**

**-¿Labor de espionaje?**

**Layla negó.**

**-De protección.**

**Inmediatamente se puso a teclear un mensaje en su móvil para que los pensamientos se esfumasen de su mente y él no supiese que lo estaba siguiendo. "Llevaré a un amigo conmigo. Necesita un refugio. Por favor no te enfades."**

--

Warren dio un amplio rodeo para evitar ser visto por la zona de peligro, pero aún así, hubo de detenerse a la sombra de una esquina para dejar pasar un coche de policía. Parecía que a pesar de no haber ya tanto movimiento en el barrio aún quedaba algo.

Media hora más tarde llegó hasta la puerta que daba paso al ecosistema acotado que él llamaba "casa". Fue cuando dudó... Warren recordó que había metido las llaves en el bolsillo derecho. Sus dedos tantearon las piezas de metal. Milagrosamente seguían ahí. Nunca le había parecido tan antinatural abrir la puerta de su propia casa son sus llaves.

La hoja de la puerta dio paso un vestíbulo vacío y tranquilo. Su mochila seguía donde la había dejado apoyada. La luz de la lamparita del salón estaba encendida y proyectaba la sombra del petate escolar de forma desmesurada contra la pared.

Warren se dirigió hacia el salón, con los sentidos alerta. Pero nada se movió ni salió a su paso. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando vio que su madre seguía en el sofa donde la había dejado por última vez. Cuando se acercó a ella vio que su respiración era tranquila. Se detuvo un momento para investigar la habitación visualmente, pero no había ningún rastro de Camaleón, Madison o el otro integrante del equipo de asalto psicológico. Warren se agachó junto al sofá y tocó a su madre. Estaba caliente y no parecía tener ningún síntoma extraño.

-¿Mamá?

No respondió así que la movió con brusquedad.

-¡Mamá!

Por fin un gruñido en respuesta.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Ella entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es?

-Es tarde.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan tarde? Me he debido quedar dormida.

Su voz era gangosa y arrastrada...

-Mamá. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que ha pasado?

El tono de su madre se tornó hacia la irritación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Han entrado en casa...

Lenora giró la cabeza con aire somnoliento y dirigió la mirada hacia el vaso y la botellas vacíos a su lado.

- Mamá, te han puesto algo en la bebida no puedes...

-¡Déjame en paz!

**A pesar del arrastrado tono de la frase, el empujón que propinó a su hijo puso todo el énfasis que la entonación no lograba. Sus gestos eran erráticos y débiles, y eso fue una suerte, porque aún así, Warren cayó hacia atrás y se quedó sentado en el suelo frente a ella.**

-¿¿No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado hoy, verdad??

**Pero Lenora se limitó a volver de nuevo la cabeza a su posición incial y cerrar los ojos.**

Warren se quedó allí sentado, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió el deseo de zarandearla, de exigirle una respuesta de exigirle volver a ser ella. Pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no tenía ánimo para nada. Todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo, los escasos jirones que podía salvar de él eran como clavos envenenados. Entonces creyó que nunca más podría levantarse de ahí. Se apoyó contra la pared y se encogió para tratar de desaparecer.

**_Warren..._**

**Supo que ella estaba allí físicamente antes de verla.**

**- Creí que estarías ya en casa de tu tía.**

**- Te lo hice creer, o nunca me habrías permitido acompañarte.**

**- Eres diabólica...**

**Layla se agachó a su lado.**

**- Te has dejado la puerta de la casa abierta.**

**Él asintió.**

**-Creo que ya no coordino...**

**Hubo algo parecido a una caricia en su mente.**

**-Warren, muchas cosas han salido bien esta noche, gracias a sus acertadas acciones. Hay muchos más días para pelear, pero esa noche ya ha acabado la pelea para ti. Deja que sean otros los que la hagan.**

**Él la miró, la curiosidad atravesó la capa de agotamiento psíquico que velaba sus ojos.**

**-¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido?**

**Layla sonrió**

--

**Un rato más tarde el equipo paramédico aterrizó junto a la vivienda de la familia Peace. Al día siguiente, prácticamente toda la comunidad superheroica sabría que Lenora Peace había padecido de un coma etílico que había requrido de su ingreso en el hospital.**

**Warren observaba aquel despliegue de medios sorprendido.**

**-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?**

**- Cuando no eres poderosa has de tener otros recursos. No hay lugar más vigilado que la planta de primeros auxilios del hospital orbital. Allí no la alcanzarán.**

**Uno de los asistentes que se habían desplazado hasta allí se acercó a los dos chicos.**

**-Disculpad, sois menores, ¿cierto?**

**Layla asintió.**

**-¿A cargo que quién estáis?**

**Warren negó, pero Layla se apresuró a colarse.**

**-Mi nombre es Layla Williams, mi madre se encuentra en un seminario y regresará mañana a casa. Acudí aquí por una llamada de Warren. Me he puesto en contacto con mi tía e iremos a dormir a su casa esta noche. Mi tía es Emma Dawnstar. Estos son sus datos y una fotocopia de su carnet.**

**El hombre tomó los datos que le ofrecía Layla, los tecleó en su megaaparato de identificación.**

**-Bien, mañana alguno de nosotros se pondrá en contacto con vosotros.**

**Y se marcharon.**

**Warren observó a Layla con gesto admirativo.**

**- Eres increible.**

**- Sólo hay un problema, no sé si puedo llevarte hasta casa de mi tía. Me gasté parte del dinero del aerotaxi en seguirte.**

**- Dame unos minutos. Tengo algo de dinero en mi cuarto.**

**A pesar de saber que aquel día horrible por fin había acabado Warren no pudo evitar mantener los sentidos alerta mientras ambos subían las escalera hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la planta superior Layla tuvo la cortesía de esperar en el pasillo.**

A Warren le sorprendió ver que su habitación seguía igual a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido fuera de ella. Pero había un detalle añadido... Sobre su cama alguien habia dejado una nota. La cogió, y al levantarla descubrió bajo ella un pequeño puñado de billetes. Warren los cogió y calibró la cantidad. Eran la mitad del sueldo que ganaba en un mes trabajando en el restaurante.

"Encantados de trabajar contigo. Ten la certeza de que contactaremos para futuros encargos"

Warren arrugó el montón de billetes en su mano y los lanzó sobre la cama lleno de ira... El fuego bulló en él.

**La voz de Layla sonó en el pasillo.**

**- ¿Warren?**

**Había notado su arrebato.**

**- No pasa nada...**

**Warren se hizo con un par de prendas de abrigo más antes de salir de nuevo.**

**- No te preocupes por el dinero. Creo que de momento no es un problema.**

--

**El aerotaxi sobrevoló la ciudad. Luego las luces se fueron espaciando cada vez más hasta que finalmente sobrevolaron la oscuridad. El reflejo de la luna sobre esporádicas masas de agua, algún río o lago, contrastaba con el negro profundo de los bosques densos.**

**- ¿Tu tía vive en mitad de la nada?**

**- Eh... Sí, de cierta manera.**

**Warren miraba por la ventanilla y parecía haber dejado sus pensamiento muy atrás.**

**- ¿Estás preocupado por tu madre? Estará a salvo en el hospital orbital.**

**Él negó.**

**-No es eso.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?**

**-Me cuesta confiar en la gente, y ahora tres personas van a saber sobre lo que he hecho y sobre mi vida.**

**Layla trató de sopesar las palabras que pudiese asegurarlo, pero él se le adelantó.**

**-No hace falta que te justifiques, Flower Power, has hecho lo que creías correcto y realmente crees que tu madre y tu tía me ayudarán.**

**-Eh, sí...**

**-Espero que tengas razón.**

**-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en la gente?**

**-No es una historia que tenga gran interés.**

**-Por favor, tenemos un rato...**

**Él dejó escapar el aire lentamente antes de volver a hablar. Lo hizo sin rastro de emoción en la voz, tampoco había pesar en su pensamiento.**

**-Mi padre utilizó a mi madre para sus planes sin ella saberlo. Mi madre cargó con las culpas durante mucho tiempo, pero más duro para ella fue despertar y ver que él la había utilizado.**

**-Oh, lo siento.**

**-No se recuperó nunca de ese golpe.**

**-¿Y tu padre?**

**-Él la quiere a su manera y también a mí. Pero es... destructivo. Es capaz de destruir a cualquiera que comparta vida con él durante un tiempo. A veces temo haber heredado eso de mi padre.**

**- No creo que lo hayas heredado. Te preocupas por los que te rodean.**

**- Gracias.**

**Layla trató de quitarle importancia a la situación.**

**-Después de esto consideraré que ya no te debo ningún favor.**

**Warren se volvió hacia ella.**

**-¿Me debías un favor?**

**-Sí, por defenderme de Lash y Speed. Te llevaste una amonestación por mi culpa.**

**-Ese favor ya me lo cobré la primera noche que pasé por tu casa. Cuando estuvimos hablando bajo el árbol.**

**-Oh, entonces me debes tú uno ahora.**

**-Sí.**

**Layla notó un súbito arrebato de humor en Warren.**

**-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esta situación? Que ahora aquella amonestación me parece un chiste comparada con lo que me ha ocurrido esta noche. Pero por aquel entonces copaba toda mi preocupación.**

--

**El aerotaxi aterrizó en las coordenadas estipuladas. Tras pagar lo convenido los dos pasajeros salieron a la nada. Allí la nada era un concepto relativo, estaba formada por un campo de hierba rodeado por el bosque más denso que podía haber imaginado Warren.**

**- ¿Seguro que es aquí?**

**- Sí.**

**El aerotaxi despegó y en pocos instantes se perdió en el cielo. Warren observó la ruta por la que había desaparecido el vehículo.**

**- Espero que tengas razón.**

**- He venido otras veces, no te preocupes. Mi tía nos enviará un guía. La última vez...**

**La voz de Layla se entrecortó y Warren notó el golpe súbito de agotamiento y exaltación simultánea que la llenaron.**

**- Layla... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

**- No lo sé...**

**La hierba alrededor de ella empezó a susurrar y se lanzó en una vorágine de crecimiento de repente. Las briznas treparon por las piernas de la joven. Warren observó el fenómeno extrañado.**

**- ¿Esto es normal?**

**La voz de Layla fue un susurro.**

**- No...**

**Warren avanzó hasta ella sin saber qué hacer. Entonces vio la lucecita en la distancia. Se movía, se apagaba y encendía como si pasase entre árboles. Warren cogió la mochila de Layla para cargar con ella.**

**- Parece que nuestro guía ya ha llegado. Mejor no te quedes quieta o echarás raíces.**

**Layla aferró el brazo que le ofreció Warren para salir de la pequeña jungla que se había formado a sus pies. Mientras caminaban hacia la luz, Warren se volvió para observar el terreno que dejaban atrás. Tras Layla, la vida se desplegaba incontrolada. Sobre sus huellas, los vegetales extendían sus ramificaciones hacia ella, como si sus pisadas fuesen una excusa perfecta para acelerer su proceso natural y se quedasen prendidos de las suelas de sus botas por unos instantes.**

**- Layla... ¿Esto te ha ocurrido otras veces?**

**Ella no contestó y Warren supo cual era la respuesta.**

**-Debes declarar tus nuevos poderes...**

**- ¡No!**

**La luz se iba acercando a ellos, poco a poco. Estaba algo más alta de lo que sería el brazo extendido de una persona de tratarse de alguien llevando un farol.**

**- Por qué te da tanto miedo que te reubiquen en el grupo de héroes?**

**Ella no contestó a eso.**

**- Warren, ya sé qué favor pedirte.**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- Prometeme que no mencionarás el tema de mis poderes.**

**- De acuerdo, pero te advierto que haré lo que crea necesario.**

**La silueta de un ciervo con un farol colgado del cuerno derecho surgió de los árboles.**

**Warren se quedó boquiabierto. Layla sonrió al notar la sorpresa de él.**

**El ciervo volvió a adentrarse entre los árboles y los dos humanos siguieron al animal.**

**Caminaron a través del bosque hasta que la casa apareció entre los árboles. Era una vivienda de una sola planta construida en madera y piedra de manera sobria. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer de formas delicadas salió, sus ojos verdes, intensos, y la delicadeza de sus rasgos, casi faéricos, contrastaban con el mono de trabajo que llevaba, áspero, práctico. Layla había olvidado que su tía era eminentemente nocturna. Ema le dio un abrazo a su sobrina sin mediar palabra y después se volvió hacia el acompañante que había traído. Lo observó fijamente durante un larguísimo momento con gesto crítico y Warren le mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente, Ema cogió el farol de la cornamenta del ciervo cuando éste inclinó su cabeza para que pudiese alcanzarlo y se dirigió hacia la casa. Layla respiró aliviada. Si no le hubiese caído bien Warren no le habría dado la espalda.**

-Ya he informado a los mochuelos de que dormirás con ellos. No les importa...

-Oh... Genial-dijo Layla...- trataré de no molestarlos.

Era de agradecer. La habitación de invitados de su tía siempre estaba ocupada. Los últimos inquilinos eran una pareja de mochuelos que anidaban entre sus vigas. Pero antes de los mochuelos había habido una camada de lobeznos, una familia de castores, ardillas, una bandada de bencejos, un oso pardo y un puma viejo que buscaba un lugar acogedor donde morir.

**- Tu protegido deberá conformarse con el suelo frente a la chimenea.**

**Layla sintió un arrebato de temor. Era el lugar que usaban los lobos de tía Ema para descansar también. Supo que aquello pretendía ser una prueba de su tía al recién llegado.**

--

**Aquella fue una noche... interesante... para Warren Peace. Alguna vez había dormido en el suelo, pero nunca flanqueado por dos masas de pelo, garras y dientes del tamaño de un oso. O al menos esa era la sensación que le daban los dos lobos que dormían frente al fuego también. La oscuridad siempre incrementaba los temores. La inquietud lo llenó durante un buen rato, y peleó para no permitir que su miedo pudiese desatar su fuego. Eso lo mantuvo entretenido y alejado de las preocupaciones que habían acuciado su mente durante aquel día y sin pretenderlo lo sumió en el sueño.** Primero no soñó con nada, pero luego sintió la presencia y se volvió hacia ella. Las llamas crecieron de él manifestando así la voluntad de su alma profunda...

**Las dos masas de pelo que reposaban junto a él se incorporaron de repente y salieron de la casa...**

--

La manada de lobos de la que era líder Ema empezó a aullar en mitad de la madrugada y junto a la ventana de la habitación para invitados las plantas crecieron embebidas de alguna locura, pretendiendo salvar el alfeizar hacia la muchacha que dormía en el interior.

--

Layla oía la llamada de la vida, de una manera ensordecedora. En su sueño giró, tratando de buscar una salida, pero mirase hacia donde mirase, la vida gritaba hacia ella, exigiéndole su atención. Todo se había vuelto oscuro, de un tono verdoso, era la oscuridad que se encontraba en la profundidad de una ciénaga, verdosa y repleta de vida no deseada. Una opresión empezó a atenazar su pecho y Layla sintió que no podía respirar bien.

De repente, surgió una luz dorada dentro de esa oscuridad, a la misma distancia que tarda un corazón en latir cinco veces. Era la luz de una llama. Layla supo quién era mucho antes de que el fuego dibujase sus rasgos.

Caminaron el uno al encuentro del otro. En su sueño él no llevaba ropa. El fuego surgía de él, tallando su figura, o era él el que surgía del fuego. Layla no supo discernirlo. Las plantas brotaban sobre las huellas de ella, tratando de lamer sus talones y enlazarla entre sus hilos de vida. Lo primero que se encontraron fueron sus manos. Los dedos se enlazaron. A las manos siguió un abrazo y el beso fue la consecuencia natural. El fuego y las hiedras se alzaron con fiereza de ellos y se enlazaron en una espiral de nacimiento y muerte que se estiró hacia el cielo. Y a pesar de lo inquietante del sueño, había paz en él.


	16. La casa de tia Ema

_Bueno, gente, esto es un aviso.El capítulo anterior ha sido modificado.Lamento las molestias, entono el mea culpa. --_

_Layla empezó a gritar en mi mente. Decía que ella no hubiese actuado como lo describí. Layla también me dijo ella habría hecho un montón de cosas más y tomado la iniciativa en lugar de dejarse arrastrar, pero como yo (que soy la escritora) sólo estaba atenta a Warren porque es mi favorito la había dejado a ella de lado en la segunda mitad del capítulo 15 y he tenido que darle la razón. --_

_Así que he vuelto atrás y he añadido las acciones de Layla que faltaban. Debido a eso el capítulo 16 no había manera de enlazarlo, había algo que no cuadraba... En fin... Espero no volver a cometer el mismo error y tener en cuenta todos mis personajes cuando escribo algo._

_Los añadidos al capítulo anterior están señalados en negrita para que no tengáis que releeros todo y el sueño es muy similar, solo varían ... algunas circunstancias en él.  
_

_Mil perdones, y aquí tenéis el capítulo 16._

* * *

La voz de su madre en la cocina fue lo que despertó a Layla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y creyó que aún era muy temprano. Pero al incorporarse vio que la ventana estaba completamente cubierta por plantas. Fuera de la casa oyó el sonido de golpes acompasados. Tardó un momento en darles un oirgen, alguien estaba cortando leña. Layla se levantó y fue a la cocina. Elaine y Ema se sentaban en la mesa de la sala principal.

- Buenos días. Hola mamá.

Ambas se volvieron hacia ella. La madre de Layla se puso en pie para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron le regaló un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Podrías al menos haberme mandado un mensaje!

Layla enrojeció hasta las cejas.

- Lo siento muchísimo, mamá. Se me fue de la cabeza, creí haberlo hecho o lo pensé pero...

- Bueno, tranquila, tu tía se encargó.

Layla miró hacia Ema, se sentaba a la mesa sobre uno de los bancos y solo llevaba puestas unas botas de montaña y una camisa de franela larga que le venía enorme. Su cabello completamente desgreñado y apegotonado parecía querer huir de su cabeza.

- Gracias, tía Ema.

- Bueno- la madre de Layla se sentó de nuevo-. Ahora espero que nos cuentes qué ha pasado.

Layla dirigió una mirada hacia el rincón junto al fuego donde aún estaban las mantas que había usado Warren. Como respondiendo a la obviedad de la ausencia, Warren compareció a través de la puerta de entrada llevando una brazada de leña. Tras él entró uno de los lobos con gesto despreocupado, un bicho enorme, negro y con unos colmillos como sables que sobresalían de sus belfos. De inmediato el macho alfa de la manada se dirigió hasta Ema y puso su enorme cabezón sobre las rodillas de la humana en un gesto de devoto reconocimiento a su autoridad. Emma acarició distraidamente la cabeza del lobo.

- ¿Por qué habéis venido?

Si no fuese porque ya conocían los modales de su tía aquello habría parecido un gesto de desprecio hacia la presencia de ellos allí, pero Layla y Elaine ya conocían demasiado a Ema como para saber que había genuino interés en aquella pregunta, o Ema ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de hablar. Layla temió que Warren se lo tomase mal, pero lo vio colocando los troncos que había traido ordenadamente junto a la chimenea con gesto impasible.

- Yo... Creo que deberíamos contaros un par de cosas, pero es un poco difícil, porque hay bastantes asuntos delicados.

- Entonces te lo voy a facilitar- sentenció la madre de Layla.

Elaine sacó un periodico y lo dejó sobre la mesa abierto en una página concreta. Había dos imágenes ilutrativas. Una de ellas era la de una casa ardiendo por los cuatro costados. Los claros de la imagen resultaban hirientes, se intuía el fulgor y el calor que había tras aquella imagen. La otra era de una chica que sostenía un niño en brazos. El niño tenía parte de la ropa quemada, la chica iba con alpargatas y envuelta en una bata, parecía que la habían sacado de la cama... Layla se percató de que era una foto de ella y Paul. Abrió la boca y se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Me sacaron una foto?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Layla levantó la mirada hacia su madre y vio la sospecha en sus ojos.

-Yo...

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y preferencias. No quería mentirle a su madre, ni tampoco quería ocultárselo porque seguro que su madre podía ayudar a Warren, pero tampoco quería meter en problemas a Warren y... Warren se sentó en el banco que quedaba vacío en la mesa.

- Layla estaba allí por culpa mía.

Elaine se volvió hacia el joven. A Layla le sorprendió el cambio que había sufrido Warren durante la noche. A pesar de su desaliñado aspecto y de que aún estuviese patrocinando galletas "Duquesita", se le veía relajado y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo.

- Ya hemos intercambiado nuestros nombres antes, pero creo que mi hermana merece saber quién eres. Ema, él es Warren Peace, el hijo del Barón Batalla.

Ema no dejó de acariciar la cabeza del lobo ni se inmutó.

- Su nombre y su ancestro no me dicen de él más de lo que ya he aprendido.

-Bueno, ¿que hacía mi hija allí?

Warren pareció incomodo y desvió la mirada un par de veces antes de hablar.

- Llevaba a Paul con su familia.

- ¿De dónde había salido ese niño?

- Del incendio. Lo saqué de él.

- ¿Sacaste a un niño del incendio?

- Inmunidad al fuego...

- Qué útil- opinó Ema.

- Conozco algunas de tus capacidades, Warren Peace, y entiende que me resulta muy sospechoso que un piroquinético estuviese en el lugar del incendio.

Entonces fue Layla la que saltó.

- Hay un grupo de gente que lo amenazaron con matar a su madre si no les obedecía. Le obligaron a provocar un incendio.

Elaine observó con gesto crítico a Warren.

- Según la foto, Layla, este incendio es demasiado extenso como para ser algo que has hecho "sin querer".

Warren desvió la mirada nervioso y el lobo, con la cabeza aún sobre las rodillas de Ema, volvió su mirada hacia él.

- Tiene un mal recuerdo de esa situación- dijo ella.

- Disponían de alguien capaz de modificar las mentes.

Elaine se quedó callada un largo momento y su voz de súbito pareció más amable.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

- Madison... Hombre, cuarenta y pico, alto, moreno, se rapa la cabeza.

Hubo un largo silencio reflexivo.

- Sé quién es. Proviene de una larga dinastía de modeladores mentales.

- ¿Héroe?

Elaine negó.

- Currito. Al servicio de algunos supervillanos.

Hubo más silencio y Layla vio que su madre esta sopesando pros y contras.

- Hicisteis bien en venir aquí. Si Madison hubiese vuelto a controlarte... Antes de nada, quiero saber todo lo que pasó anoche, al detalle.

Layla y Warren se intercalaron para ir narrando la historia. Empezó Warren contando la visita indeseada en su casa y el estado en que habían sumido a su madre. Pasó por alto el incendio, molesto con la experiencia y Ema volvió a mirarlo con interés.

- Te sentiste... forzado. Como atar una correa al cuello de un caballo y obligarlo a arrodillarse.

Layla tomó el relevo. Había encontrado a Warren y Paul en el jardín trasero de su casa. Warren estaba muy nervioso, ella cogió a Paul y lo llevó con sus padres. Luego, ante la insistencia de Warren, decidió llamar a un aerotaxi para ir a dormir a casa de tia Ema. Antes de eso, se le ocurrió la manera de poner a salvo a Lenora Peace: ingresándola en el hospital orbital. Su estado bastaba para ello.

Cuando terminó la narración Elaine observó reflexivamente a los dos adolescentes.

- Esto es grave. Probablemente no sabes a quién pertenece la casa a la que le prendiste fuego. Paul es hijo del eminente cazador de Supervillanos Marcus Reveial.

Layla abrió la boca.

- Creía que estaba en paradero desconocido.

- Lo estaba, tú lo has dicho. Programa de protección familiar. Parece que alguien los ha encontrado. Esto es más grave que un simple ajuste de cuentas y os han metido de por medio.

- Mamá, ¿cómo sabías tú que la familia de Marcus Reveial vivía allí? Se supone que esa información la saben muy pocos.

- Tu madre no es todo lo que parece, cariño.

- Ya lo veo...

- Creo que has estado haciendo lo que creías correcto y tus decisiones no me han parecido desacertadas. Pero- hubo una pausa dramática y los rasgos de Elaine se endurecieron-, sé que me estás escondiendo algo, Layla.

Ella se ruborizó.

- Yo... Yo...

- ¿Cómo es posible que ese niño no tuviese una sola herida? ¿Una sola quemadura?

Elaine miró a su hija fijamente, no se volvió hacia Warren pero todos notaron la atención puesta en él también.

- Me estás escondiendo algo, Layla, y cuando me entere espero que hayas tenido un motivo muy bueno para hacerlo.

Layla se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer.

-No acorrales nunca a un aliado, Elaine- era Ema la que había hablado.

Ambas, madre e hija se volvieron hacia Emma. Las observaba con sus inquietantes ojos verdes, fijos e inquisitivos. El gran lobo negro seguía apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y ella acariciaba el cabezón del tremendo depredador.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, has de acorralar a un aliado, Elaine. Ella está escogiendo su terreno de caza y deberás respetárselo.

Elaine dejó escapar un lento suspiro con el que quiso sacar de ella la tensión.

- Antes de nada me gustaría saber cuáles son tus prioridades, Warren, porque a raiz de ellas actuaré de una manera o de otra.

Warren no dudó.

- Evitar daño a mi madre, evitar daño a más gente, evitar acabar en un correccional, encontrar a Madison y vengarme.

Elaine asintió.

- Bien, respetaré tus preferencias, no son descabelladas. Deberás dejar tu venganza personal para más adelante. Esta es la versión oficial. Warren, tú ayer no estuviste en aquella casa. Tú y Layla estabais en el jardín trasero cuando apareció Paul. Layla lo llevó con sus padres, después Warren fue a su casa. Vio que Lenora estaba mal y Layla decidió llamar al hospital. Ante los hechos vinisteis a dormir aquí. ¿Queda claro?

Layla asintió.

- Ahora creo que conviene que desayuneis. ¿Warren, has comido algo?

- Eh... No...

- Pues hazlo. Empezar la mañana partiendo leña en ayunas es muy duro y aún estás en edad de crecer.

Elaine salió al exterior mientras Layla y Warren desayunaban bajo la mirada de Ema y su devoto lobo. Cuando ya recogían los cubiertos Elaine volvió a entrar.

- Bien, me he encargado de un par de asuntos. Volveremos a la civilización en breve, recoged vuestras cosas.

En ese momento un mochuelo entró volando por la puerta abierta y se metió en la habitación de invitados.

- Antes de marcharte déjales la ventana abierta a los mochuelos- dijo Ema a su sobrina.

Layla se puso en pie en un salto.

- Oh, lo siento. Ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Layla corrió hacia el exterior y Warren se encaminó al rincón que había usado junto al fuego para recoger sus escasas cosas. Elaine lo interpeló.

- Warren.- Él se volvió y la madre de Layla pareció sopesar las palabras a usar por un momento.-Creo que me puedo fiar de ti, pero si le haces daño a mi hija te aseguro que lo que puedan hacerte esos mafiosos te va a parecer un chiste comparado con lo que te haré yo.

Warren, en lugar de devolverle una mirada amenazante, sonrió levemente, como aprobando su acción y sus palabras. Acabó de atar la correa de su mochila y salió al exterior también.

Ema no se inmutó ante la escena y siguió acariciando el pelaje del lobo.

- ¿Qué sensación te causa ese chico?- preguntó Elaine a su hermana.

- Es un depredador y un buen compañero de caza.

Elaine ya había aprendido a traducir lo que decía su hermana al humano común. En común significaba: "tiene iniciativa" y "cuida a sus aliados".

- Creo que a Layla le gusta mucho.

- ¿Ya le has explicado los rituales de apareamiento?

- Sí, ya tiene toda la información necesaria. Pero lo que me preocupa es que he visto cómo él ha surgido en defensa de ella. No me ha permitido hacerla cargar con las culpas. Eso hubiese sido lo más cómodo para él.

- Superó tu prueba. Has podido ver que ella es parte de su manada ahora.

Elaine asintió.

- Lo he podido ver. Va más allá de las ansias primaverales. Pero este tema es grave. Lo que haría cualquier madre sería prohibir a su hija que le viese más.

- Para eso creo que deberías arrancarle los ojos.

Elaine dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Sólo el amor es lo bastante poderoso como para hacerte cometer las mayores locuras del mundo y ese chico va a necesitar mantener la cabeza fría.

El pecho del lobo resonó con un gruñido grave dedicado a Ema que pareció el retumbar de un trueno en una cueva pero que tenía el mismo mensaje que un suspiro. La humana gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

Layla golpeaba la maraña de ramas que se apegotonaba contra la ventana, sin mucho resultado. La hoja del hacha se inclinaba y la mayor parte de veces rebotaba en ángulos descontrolados.

- Mierda... ¡En las películas parece fácil!

Layla pretendía solucionar aquello antes de que su madre acudiese y viese aquella muestra de poder desbocado.

- Vamos, estupida hiedra, quitate de ahí.

A la visión de la maraña de ramas se superpuso la del fuego que las enlazaba...

..._en una espiral hacia el cielo..._

- ¡Auch!

El hacha casi se le escapó de las manos cuando la hoja rebotó torcida.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Layla se volvió. Warren caminaba hacia ella con gesto despreocupado.

- Creo que no se me dan bien estas cosas.

Él cogió el hacha de su mano y ambos fueron tremendamente conscientes del momento en que sus dedos se tocaron. Varios escalofríos recorrieron sin motivo aparente la piel de Layla y Warren se obligó a centrarse en el tacto de la madera del mango para devolver su atención a donde debía estar.

El joven analizó la composición de la estructura herbácea que aprisionaba la ventana y descargó dos certeros golpes en la base de uno de los troncos. Una gran porción de ramasca se descolgó del resto.

- Crei que la quemarías.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que se extienda el fuego a la casa?

- Tienes razón.

Warren golpeó en otro lugar escogido y tras dos tirones la ventana quedó liberada de su presa vegetal.

- Se te da bien esto.

- Me relaja.

- Tendré que pedirle a mi tía que te permita venir a cortarle la leña.

Él sonrió.

- Tu madre es muy peculiar.

Layla alzó las cejas en un gesto de circusntancias. ¿Le parecía más peculiar que su tía Ema?

- Me cae bien, no solo porque sea mi madre.

- Te entiendo. No creo que te haya golpeado nunca y sin embargo le tienes más respeto del que le tendré yo nunca a la mía.

- Eso que dices no está bien.

Warren se volvió hacia ella.

- Deberías decirle a tu madre lo que te está pasando.

Layla rehuyó su mirada. Warren le devolvió el hacha y ella la cogió.

- Por cierto, Warren, yo... Esta noche tuve un sueño extraño. No sé si tú soñaste... Era algo...

Él la miró fijamente y Layla sintió que volvía a ruborizarse.

- Fuego y hiedras...- susurró él.

- Sí... ¿Crees que significa algo?

- Sólo que nuestra conexión mental seguía ahí.

La mirada de Layla siguió la línea de su mandíbula, era delicada pero marcada. Warren se había apartado parte del cabello tras la oreja derecha y exhibía sin pretenderlo esa deliciosa característica de su anatomía. Los ojos de Layla recayeron en sus hombros y el pecho. La chica sintió un deseo irrefrenable de volver explorar con las manos aquel torso, de abrazarlo para volver a sentir su calor... Pero tal vez no era el momento, así que optó por buscar algo de interés con la vista más allá de él.

- Yo... Ehm...

Sintió que Warren ponía la mano sobre su mejilla y levantó la mirada.

_¡Cielos! Esos ojos no son de este mundo._

Warren la abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre, Layla lo vio cerrar los ojos antes de besarla y ella se dejó llevar por aquel momento. El mundo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos y lo único que ancló a Layla a la realidad fue el mango del hacha que aún sujetaba. Cuando se separaron él la miró con gesto burlón.

- ¿No era el momento?

Layla sonrió.

- Creí que...

- No tienes mucha experiencia con los chicos, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró ofendida.

- ¡Claro que tengo experiencia! ¡Tengo mucha experiencia!

Él alzó unas incrédulas cejas.

- Entonces sabrías que siempre es el momento.


	17. Investigaciones

El lunes amaneció muy tranquilo en Sky High, la calma inundaba el lugar. Los alumnos acudían a clase con pulcritud. Las conversaciones eran corteses y precisas... Antinaturales. Aquello no resultaba representativo del mes previo a cualquier baile de fin de curso donde fuesen a reunirse un montón de adolescentes para poner en práctica tácticas sociales. Pero la impresión de calma era falsa. Si se observaba con atención se podía apreciar que aquel silencio era debido a que Sky High estaba conteniendo la respiración. Y es que nadie daría el primer paso... Ni se arriesgaría con una mala palabra a echar por tierra el mayor evento social de sus cortas vidas al despertar las iras de la directora Powers.

Will y Layla caminaron hasta las puertas del instituto junto con el resto de alumnos vomitados por el autobús escolar. Mientras el pelotón se disgregaba hacia sus respectivas aulas, Layla y Will se detuvieron frente a las puertas. Will le pasó su mochila a Layla.

- Gracias, Will, no tenías por qué molestarte.

- ¿De qué me sirve tener superfuerza si no puedo ayudar a mis amigos?

Layla sonrió. Esa mañana Will había estado especialmente solícito con ella.

- Me voy hacia el gimnasio. Hoy empezamos con entrenamiento físico extremo.

- Espero que os sea leve- les deseó Layla.

- A veces desearía seguir en el grupo de los curritos. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo... Si sobrevivimos.

Alfred y Will se encaminaron en dirección al gimnasio y Layla observó a Will extrañada. ¿A qué venía aquella actitud con ella? Se había querido sentar junto a ella en el autobús, le había hecho preguntas sobre sus planes de estudio, se había interesado por el estado del jardín...

- Parece que Will se dio cuenta al final de lo que perdió contigo.

Esa voz a su espalda... Layla se volvió hacia Warren.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Está mucho más atento a ti ahora que cuando saliais juntos.

- Eso no significa nada- Layla frunció el ceño-. ¿Me estás vigilando?

- Un poco.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Pero la respuesta no fue la que ella esperaba.

- Tus poderes aún no se han calmado Flower Power, me da miedo que se te lleven...

Layla amagó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Oh, por favor... Curar y hacer creces el césped... ¿Qué puede pasar si se descontrola? ¿Que el jardinero deba hacer horas extras?

Warren le dedicó una mirada que casi casi era colérica.

- Por otro lado... Mantente cerca de Will Stronghold. Puede ser un magnífico guardaespaldas.

Layla enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo?

Warren adoptó un gesto de circunstacias.

- Prefiero que no estés sola después de lo sucedido. No podré tenerte a la vista siempre.

Layla reprimió el gesto de ofensa que asaltó sus rasgos.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te vigila a ti? Yo tengo a Will, Magenta, Zach, mi madre... ¿Y tú?

- Me puedo cuidar solo.

- Al menos conservas el comunicador que te dio mi madre, ¿no?

Warren puso cara de circunstancias y le mostró el llavero. La estrellita en llamas decorativa colgaba de él.

- Un complemento precioso para mis llaves.

- No seas idiota, ya sabes cómo funciona. Si te pasa algo, sólo presiona el relieve y...

- Ya sé como funciona. En cuanto me pase algo interesante recibiréis la señal.

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo volverá tu madre a casa?

- Esta tarde la sueltan del hospital. Parece que tenía varias substancias en el cuerpo lo bastante fuertes como para tumbar a un elefante. Pero por suerta ella es jodidamente dura.

- No me hace gracia que estés solo en lo que...

En ese momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de clases.

- Hasta luego, Flower Power. Tengo que ir a que me adoctrinen.

Layla observó por unos instantes a Warren alejarse antes de dirigirse a su vez hacia su correspondiente aula.

Un poco más lejos, Amanda Jinx observaba la escena con el odio congelando su mirada...

--

Layla ocupó su asiento habitual en clase. El profesor Boy irrumpió en el aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que alguien pudiese plantear el voz alta el motivo de su "risueñez" él extrajo un periodico y lo exhibió ante los presentes. Aquello no era un comienzo habitual para una clase.

- Sabía que este grupo albergaba a verdaderos héroes. ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de que esto haya sido protagonizado por una de mis alumnas! Esto es realmente lo que caracteriza al espíritu currito. Seguir siempre en segundo plano haciendo que el resultado sea feliz para todos.

Todos los alumnos se inclinaron hacia adelante para observar la página que se exhibía. Layla se encogió en su asiento al reconocer el periódico. Primero, los cuellos se estiraron para leer el titular y discernir mejor las fotos que lo ilustraban, luego se giraron todos simultáneamente hacia Layla.

- ¡Eres toda una heroina y no lo habías mencionado! - dijo Zach.

- Oh... No... No... No fue... Sólo lo llevé con sus padres.

- ¿Entraste en la casa en llamas para sacarlo?- preguntó Ethan

Layla negó.

- Estaba en la calle.

- ¿Pasaste miedo?

- Eh... No sé...

- ¿Eres inmune al fuego?

- No, no lo soy.

- Te queda muy bien ese pijama- ese último comentario fue de Magenta.

- ...

- Vamos chicos, creo que Layla se merece un aplauso- dijo el señor Boy.

Hubo un coro de aplausos y gritos aprobatorios ante su nueva fama. Layla enrojeció hasta la orejas y trató de ocultarse tras su carpeta. Y entonces lo notó... Algo bullía dentro de ella, y con la agitación de sus sentimientos estaba pugnando por liberarse. El geranio que mantenían sobre la estatería del aula de pronto se sacudió y estiró sus hojas hacia Layla. Y Layla notó cómo la vida vegetal al otro lado del muro empezaba a gritar su nombre...

**- S... Señor Boy, ¿puedo salir? No me encuentro muy bien.**

**La palidez del rostro de Layla bastó por toda explicación.**

--

**Layla caminó hacia el baño de las chicas con una mano sobre la pared del pasillo para que le sirviese de referencia. No temblaba, era como si miles de vatios pasasen a través de su cuerpo y ella no pudiese frenarlos. Se llevaban su voluntad, atención y su quietud con ellos. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y que las rodillas pertendían fallarle...**

**_¿Qué me está pasando?_**

**Una mano la agarró del otro brazo. Ya sabía quién era...**

**- ¿Warren?**

**Sintió que la arrastraba hacia algún lugar y trastabilló tras él. Junto a la puerta del aula de Segundo H (héroe), había una columna que formaba un hueco perfecto tras el que parapetarse. Warren la obligó a apoyarse contra la pared a resguardo de miradas.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que el mundo a cada instante quería alejarse más de ella.**

**- Nuestro enlace aún perdura. Sospechaba que esto podía pasarte.**

**- ¿Qué me está pasando?**

**Warren no le contestó y Layla se sorprendió de la intensidad con que la estaba observando. El recuerdo de cuando la acorraló contra las taquillas del pasillo volvió a ella y sintió una punzada de miedo... que incrementó la riada que trataba de llevarse su alma. El miedo le arrancó un quejido y su corazón se aceleró hasta el límite de la taquicardia.**

**- ¡Escucha Layla! ¡Visualízalo con el tacto! Eso que sientes es como una segunda piel por debajo de la que tienes. Deja de pensar en ello como algo externo que te está atravesando, ¿me entiendes?**

**Layla se sintió sorprendida al percatarse de que él sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Su mente racional quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero su instinto de supervivencia tomó el control. La chica se obligó a respirar hondo y cerró los ojos. Dejó de lado las imágenes de ríos, riadas y mareas que arrastraban su cuerpo y trató de visualizar esa piel que hormigueaba bajo la suya. La notó enseguida... ¡Ahí estaba! Como un hormiguero que gozase de independencia respecto al cuerpo que habitaba. Fue peor... Layla creyó que las hormiguitas que huían de su cuerpo le arrancarían todo el aire de sus pulmones y los latidos del corazón. Layla se esforzó por no gritar, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Se la estaban llevando, desgranando cada trozo de su poder junto con algo de su espíritu...**

**-Bien, ya lo tienes, ya lo sientes como propio. Lo siguiente que debes hacer es concentrarlo en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, o de tu mente... Yo concentro el fuego en mis manos, no le permito escapar por ningun otro sitio. ¿Entiendes?**

**-No sé si podré, es demasiado- gimió ella.**

**-Si no eres capaz de hacerlo romperé la promesa que te hice y te llevaré a la enfermería.**

**Layla abrió los ojos. Warren estaba frente a ella, apoyando las manos en la pared a cada lado del rostro de la chica. Parecía como si tratase de retenerla... Sus ojos eran negros, pero había algo parecido a ascuas brillando al fondo. Era el fuego que llenaba su espíritu, era su poder.**

**_Fuego y hiedras enlazándose en una espiral de vida y muerte que se estiraba hacia el cielo..._**

**El sueño volvió a su mente y de repente hubo algo de calma en la tormenta que llenaba a Layla. Sintió su "segunda piel" fluyendo de ella, agotándola y se esforzó en moverla hacia donde debía estar. Aquello dejó de fluir y pareció dudar sobre la ruta a seguir, fluctuando en el aire alrededor de ella.**

**-Bien, ahora estrecha su curso cada vez más. Concéntralo en algún rincón de tu cuerpo.**

**Layla pensó en canalizarlo a través de sus manos, como hacía Warren, pero en lugar de eso pensó en abrazarlo contra su pecho y hacia allí lo concentró. Poco a poco se fue calmando.**

**-Bien... Ahora lo tienes más o menos controlado.**

**Layla respiró hondo y se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas que había en su rostro.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Lo haces muy bien. Cualquiera diría que eres una piroquinética desquiciada a la que han entrenado toda su vida para controlar su fuego.- No había simpatía en la voz de Warren.**

**- Yo...**

**En ese momento hubo una voz en el pasillo.**

**- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?**

**La directora Powers tenía el increible don de la oportunidad. Warren se apartó de Layla despacio y se volvió hacia ella...**

**- Yo... Eh... Creo...**

**Layla observó a la mujer en el pasillo, que adoptaba poco a poco su característica pose de sentencia inmediata (brazos en jarras, mirada fulminante, mueca fría) y decidió hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía unos instantes. Se dejó caer lánguidamente al suelo deslizándose por la pared contra la que se apoyaba. Warren entendió en seguida su treta y la aferró.**

**- Creo que Williams no se encuentra bien.**

**Layla se apoyó en Warren, la palidez de su rostro añadió realismo a su coartada.**

**- Yo... iba hacia la enfermería. Creo que me he mareado...**

**- Yo la acompañaré a la enfermería. Peace, vuelva a su clase. ¿Qué hacía por el pasillo?**

**- Ir a dejar el material inflamable en mi taquilla- Warren señaló la camisa que llevaba-. Clase de entrenamiento físico extremo. Prefiero coger mi ropa ignífuga.**

--

**La enfermera Hopkins era la trabajadora más antigua de Sky High, y nadie dudaba de su venerable edad ni de sus cualidades como curandera. Tenía la capacidad de hacer sentirse bien a cualquiera que acudiese a su consulta antes incluso de haberle recetado un remedio. Layla permaneció dócilmente tumbada en la camilla esperando que las oleadas de su poder se calmasen.**

**- ¿Te había ocurrido antes?**

**- No... Es posible que sea porque no he desayunado.**

**- Eso está mal, querida. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. De todas maneras, estás un poco pálida. Si esto se repite deberías hacerte unos análisis.**

**Layla asintió.**

--

-¡¡Vamos gusanos anémicos!! ¡Saltad!- el profesor Boomer gritaba a pleno pulmón haciendo reberverar las paredes del gimnasio.

Los héroes de primer y segundo curso compartían la clase de entrenamiento físico extremo. Aquella era la peor hora de la semana para ellos, no sólo por ser la primera del lunes. El profesor Boomer tenía mucha inventiva a la hora de buscar ejercicios con los que torturar a sus alumnos. Ese día entrenaban "aterrizaje impresionante con pose heroica". La plataforma había sido instalada a apenas siete metros de altura. Eso era una putada para todos los héroes que no tenían capacidad de vuelo. Debían buscar un sistema para frenar su caída en menos de medio segundo, eso implicaba desplegar unas tremendas capacidades de reacción o de regeneración de lesiones. El servicio de enfermería del centro se mantenía en alerta durante esas clases a las puertas del gimnasio.

Alice no se molestó en saltar. El hielo se desplegó desde la plataforma y ella surfeó inofensivamente hasta el suelo.

- Una pose ideal, señorita Dawn ¡¡PARA UN PARQUE INFANTIL!! ¡Siguiente!

Alfred saltó y su resistencia incrementada bastó para que el aterrizaje no le partiese las piernas. Pero se vio obligado a amortiguar el golpe plegándose y rodando.

- ¡Siguiente!

Will había adquirido capacidad de vuelo, con lo cual, ni siquiera hubo de plantearse táctica alguna.

- ¡Siguiente!

Penny Aderfeald se asomó temerosa por el borde de la plataforma.

- Yo...

- ¡¡Señorita Aderfeald, salte!!

Surgió otra Penny, luego otra, y otra... Y la Penny original se quedó en el borde de la plataforma respirando con dificultad y con ojos asustados. Sus copias, en lugar de montar una perfecta escalera humana, que era lo que todos esperaban, corretearon de un lado a otro inquietas, algunas se abrazaron unas a otras.

- ¡Señorita Aderfeald, baje de ahí inmediatamente!

Pareció que Penny trataba de decir algo, pero realidad estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Penny tenía vértigo.

- ¡DEJE DE INTERPRETAR A UNA PANDA DE LEMMIGS Y LIBERE LA PLATAFORMA!- berreó el profesor Boomer.

Una de las copias dio un sobresalto y cayó por el borde de la plataforma con un gritito de terror. Todos la vieron bracear en el aire de forma ridícula buscando un asidero inexistente. El golpe contra el suelo resonó por todo el gimnasio. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y la yaciente copia de Penny se desvaneció junto con sus hermanas. Una desconsolada y temblorosa Penny se retiró por la escalera. El profesor Boomer no se apiadó ante la escena.

- ¡Siguiente! ¿¿Acaso esperan que los supervillanos les den tregua??

Amanda Jinx saltó con relativa decisión. Formó un campo de fuerza que desintegró en el momento de tocarlo, eso amortiguó su caída, pero fue más que patética. Se quedó sentada de culo en el suelo con gesto dolorido. El silbato del profesor Boomer puso fin a la práctica y los alumnos corrieron a alinearse.

-Sois el grupo de pollos más poco agraciados que he tenido la desgracia de entrenar. Vuestras tácticas para caer de pie son correctas, pero vuestras poses resultan ridículas y una batalla superheroica se gana en base a poses. En cuanto ti, cerilla- señaló a Warren-, que sea la última vez que prendes fuego a la cancha.

Los alumnos se fueron retirando entre suspiros de alivio. Amanda Jinx se puso a la altura de Will aprovechando un momento de soledad del mismo.

- Vaya Will, has estado impresionante.

Él la miro desoncertado.

- Eh... Gracias...

Una vocecita en su mente le recordó que aquella chica había montado un número impresionante por el que había sido expulsada una semana.

- Creo que eres alguien ideal para ir al baile- continuó ella-. Pero claro, no te lo puedo pedir siendo héroes ambos.

- Eh, no. Claro...

Will no salía de su asombro. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

- Supongo que se lo pedirás a Layla Williams.

- Eh... No lo había pensado.

- De todas maneras, supongo que Warren Peace se te habrá adelantado.

Will la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace meses que Layla y Warren están juntos. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

- Eso no es verdad. Me lo habría dicho.

- ¿Sí?- Amanda adoptó una falsa expresión de sorpresa-. Claro, te lo habría dicho...

Alfred apareció providencialmente en ese momento y Amanda le dirigió una breve mirada antes de retirarse.

- Hasta otra, Will.

Alfred la miró alejarse con gesto hosco.

- Esta chica es de las típicas que puede provocar muchos problemas. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

- Nada de interés- mintió Will.

--

Antes del almuerzo, los curritos de primer curso tenían una hora de estudio en la biblioteca. Magenta y Layla se dirigieron hacia los ordenadores conectados a la hemeroteca heroica y solicitaron usar uno. Se sentaron ante la máquina elegida y la pusieron en marcha. Mientras los pitidos señalaban el correcto inicio del sistema operativo Magenta se volvió hacia Layla.

- Así que te mareaste en el pasillo.

- Sí, más o menos.

- Puede que sea nervioso, parece que no te gustó ser el centro de atención en el aula.

- Es posible...

Layla pensó como eludir el tema, pero no hizo falta. Magenta lo sentenció en su lugar.

- ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó Magenta.

- Se te da bien buscar información y las computadoras. Esto es una investigación privada.

Layla puso en pantalla la versión digital de página del periódico que había exhibido para ellos esa mañana el señor Boy. La foto de Layla sosteniendo al niño apareció de nuevo ante ellas.

- Esta edición es de ayer. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Otras versiones de la noticia?

- ¿Qué hay sobre esto en la hemeroteca superheroica?

Magenta tecleó en varios buscadores, introdujo un par de claves, varias páginas se abrieron. Tecleó varios datos...

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- No hay referencia. Ha sido considerado como una noticia común, nada que ver con ningún superhéroe.

- Eso no es posible, eran la familia de Marcus Reveial.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo al famoso cazador de supervillanos?

- Sí.

- En el periodico pone que Caterine y Paul Vásquez eran los habitantes de la casa.

- ¿Vásquez? Me dijeron que ellos eran la esposa y el hijo de Marcus de Reveial.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Creo que de momento es mejor que no conteste a eso. ¿Podemos buscar algo más de información?

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿El incendio? ¿Maneras en que se expande el fuego?

- No, más bien sobre Marcus Reveial.

Magenta volió a revolotear por varias páginas, buscadores y contraseñas. Finalmente señaló un par de artículos.

- La última mención pública a Marcus Reveial es de hace dos meses. Parece que se retiró de la lucha activa contra el supercrimen.

Había una imagen que ilustraba aquello. Un hombre, fornido que hablaba desde un atril. Layla señaló una mujer en el fondo de la imagen.

- Es ella... La madre de Paul. Si esa mujer es en realidad su esposa... ¿Por qué ella y su hijo llevan un apellido diferente?

- Tal vez era su apellido de soltera.

- No tienen cara de "Vásquez" la verdad.

- ¿Y qué cara ha de tener un "Vásquez"?

- Bueno... No es que sea racista. Pero Paul y su madre son muy rubios...

- ¿Y sí que tienen cara de Reveial?

- Me dijeron que eran ellos... Tengo la teoría de que es porque no quieren que les reconozcan. Que se escondían allí...

- Eso cuadra. Hay menciones no confirmadas a que la retirada de la lucha activa contra el supercrimen de Marcus Reveial fue porque su familia recibió amenazas. Ni su mujer ni su hijo son superhéroes. Un gran riesgo para ellos.

- Sí...

Layla permaneció en silencio observando la pantalla.

- ¿Qué es el síndrome de Nowgest?- preguntó de súbito Magenta.

- ¿Qué?

Magenta señaló varias ventanas en la pantalla.

- Se ha mencionado en un par de sitios, relacionado con las investigaciones de Marcus Reveial pero no hay explicaciones al respecto. Está el enlace, pero da a una página muerta. es como si hubiesen borrando la información.

El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase sonó. Magenta cerró las ventanas con un gesto de fastidio.

- Vaya... Ahora que esto se ponía levemente interesante.

Layla respiró lentamente... El timbrazo la había hecho dar un respingo y las "hormiguitas" que formaban su sengunda piel habían despertado de repente. Magenta tenía razón en una cosa, el estallido de su poder tenían mucho que ver con sus sentimientos.

--

Mientras Layla y Magenta se dirigían hacia el comedor, fueron asaltadas por un eufórico Will.

- Layla, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué?

- El periódico, lo he visto... ¡El incendio! Ya lo sabe todo Sky High.

- Ah, el incendio... Pues, no lo sé, no le di importancia.

Dos héroes de segundo curso se detuvieron al oír las palabras de Will.

- Vaya, parece que la Flower Power tiene algo de sangre en las venas.

Will se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Sé amable con ella o yo dejaré de serlo contigo!

La fama de Will Stronghold bastó para que ambos se retirasen sin más discusión. Will se volvió de nuevo hacia Layla. Ella estaba sorprendida por su subito arrebato de agresividad, Will siempre había sido muy pacífico. Pero en esos momentos su atención se centraba en mantener arremolinadas en su pecho las chispas que conformaban su poder.

- Yo... Preferiría que me contases las cosas, Layla, igual que antes- murmuró.

Layla enarcó las cejas.

- Sigues siendo mi amigo, Will. No lo dudes ni por un momento.

Will sonrió y se fue a buscar su bandeja de comida. Pero sus ojos no acompañaron a esa sonrisa. Magenta lo observó en silencio.

- No ha dicho lo que pensaba.

Layla dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

- No sé qué le ocurre últimamente.

- Creo que echa de menos que supliques su atención.

Layla miró a Magenta furiosa.

- ¡Yo no suplicaba su atención!

Ella ni se inmutó.

- Entonces debí apreciarlo erróneamente.

- Creí que le haría un favor dejando de salir con él.

- Puré de patatas, por favor.

La cocinera dejó caer la pucha sobre el plato de Magenta.

--

La madre de Layla estaba en la parada del autobús cuando su hija bajó de él.

- Hola mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, estaba dando un paseo casual y decidí venir a recibir a mi hijita querida.

Layla sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no me he quedado sola en ningún momento como me dijiste. Siempre he estado con Will, Magenta o Warren cerca.

- Me alegra oír eso, ahora me toca a mi relevarles- echaron a caminar hacia casa-. No cambiemos hábitos de momento hasta que no tenga algo de información. Si Warren tenía razón y creía que podían estar espiándole...

- ¿Qué estás investigando, mamá? ¿Qué contactos tienes?

-Bueno, un antiguo novio mio ha vuelto a la ciudad. Es alguien de la inteligencia internacional europea.

- ¡Hala! Mi madre fue una Mata Hari de joven.

Elaine lanzó una carcajada.

- Yo no diría tanto.

Hubo un momento de silencio reflexivo.

- Mamá, ¿cómo sabías que allí vivía la familia de Marcus Reveial?

- No debería haberlo mencionado. Tengo cierta información. Algunos en el barrio fuimos informados de que estaban aquí para que les vigilásemos. Habían sido amenazados por los antiguos socios del Barón Batalla. Marcus reveial se retiró de la lucha contra el supercrimen cuando empezaron a amenazar a su familia. Los puso a salvo, o eso creía él. La información que nos dio Warren ha sido transferida a las fuentes necesarias par investigar.

Layla decidió arriesgarse.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el síndrome de Nowgest?

Elaine se detuvo y se volvió hacia su hija.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

- He investigado en la hemeroteca superheroica.

- No hay ninguna información sobre el síndrome de Nowgest en la hemeroteca- sentenció Elaine-, toda fue concienzudamente borrada.

- Se mencionaba junto a un par de artículos sobre Reveial. Nada más.

El gesto de Elaine se ensombreció.

- Esa información no creo que deba estar en tu poder, Layla. Es peligroso incluso mencionarlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

Tras varios segundos Layla volvió a hablar.

- Mamá, si sólo unos pocos de los que estaban aquí sabían quienes eran Caterine y Paul, ¿no crees que puede haber un traidor entre vosotros?

- Sí. Eso es lo que más me inquieta. Por eso es mejor para ti que no menciones nada de lo que sabes. No lo comentes con nadie, ni con tus amigos.

Layla asintió.

- Tranquila, me hago cargo.

- Por cierto, Warren se dejó su chaqueta en el columpio del porche.

- Tendré que llevársela entonces.

- También puedes usarlo como excusa para invitarle a otra lasaña a la luz de los farolillos.

Layla se volvió hacia su madre con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Te olvidas que soy psicométrica?

Layla sonrió, pero dos pensamientos igual de inquietantes la asaltaron al mismo tiempo. El primero era que si su madre era capaz de ver sucesos pasados tan solo tocando objetos, era muy posible que estuviese implicada en alguna investigación arriesgada. El otro era que si su madre usaba sus capacidades en el balancín podría ver lo sucedido con Paul... No iba a poder ocultar mucho más tiempo sus nuevos poderes.

Pero Will le había contado que ese día el profesor Boomer les había hecho saltar desde siete metros de altura y había ridiculizado a Penny hasta el llanto.

_No estoy preparada..._


	18. Declaración de intenciones

_Hola gente. Una vez más he añadido cosas al capítulo anterior. Sorry --. Me percaté de que me había dejado algo muy importante al leer vuestros comentarios. Lo he añadido en negrita, para que podáis localizarlo rápidamente. Si este capítulo os gusta dejad reviews, que eso me anima a escribir más._

* * *

Esa fue una tarde extraña para Layla. Su atención fluctuó entre los deberes (Historia de la Organizaciones Secretas) y atender al "hormiguero". Le estaba resultando agotador, y al final de la misma no había logrado ni concentrarse ni calmar lo que bullía en ella. Pero por encima de todo su mente se volvía hacia Warren Peace. No tenía nada que ver con el enlace mental. Su mente caía sin poder remediarlo en rememorar su manera de caminar, su voz, sus gestos... El tiempo que pasaba con él había sido... sosegante y deseaba casi de manera dolorosa volver a verlo. Pero ni siquiera sabía un número de teléfono en el que localizarle. Warren era una de las pocas personas en Sky High que no tenía ni móvil ni comunicador de última tecnología.

Era muy tarde cuando Layla dio un respingo y se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada. Un instante más tarde el timbre sonó. Su madre fue la que abrió la puerta y Layla oyó el saludo.

- Buenas noches... Siento molestar a estas horas, pero vi luz y vine a buscar...

Elaine no le dejó concluir su excusa.

- Layla cariño, creo que tienes visita.

Layla llegó frente a la puerta de entrada, allí estaba Warren, a las tantas de la noche.

- Hola- murmuró Layla...

Elaine se hizo a un lado.

- Si tenéis que hablar de vuestras cosas me parece bien, pero no os quedéis hasta muy tarde. Hora tope las doce, o bajaré a echarte en persona. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señora.

- Me voy a la cama.

Elaine se retiró rumbo a su habitación y Layla sintió que enrojecía ante la sinceridad de su madre. Warren sonrió.

- Tu madre es genial.

- ¿Me has leido la mente? ¿Por eso has venido?

- Quieres la version oficial o la sincera?

Layla sonrió abiertamente al recordar un encuentro en la cafetería en que ella había usado esas palabras.

- La sincera.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, además aún no quiero volver a mi casa.

Layla asintió. Algo en el rostro de él le llamó la tención. Alargó la mano y apartó los cabellos que ocultaban el lado izquierdo del rostro de Peace. Había un inconfundible golpe en él. Layla ahogó un respingo.

- ¡Warren! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme la versión oficial por la que estoy aquí?

- No me interesa.

A Layla le resultó curioso que él hubiese memorizado al igual que ella aquella conversación solapada en la cafetería y sintió que él necesitaba concluir aquel momento.

- Pero a mí sí me interesa contártela, es mi coartada-continuó él.

- Entonces dila.

- Me dejé la chaqueta en tu balancín.

- Entonces vamos a buscarla.

Layla había dejado el día anterior mientras recogía el porche un par de mantas en el balancín, en un arranque de previsión. Encontraron la postura en seguida. Layla contra el hueco de su hombro, y él apoyándose en ella.

- ¿Ha sido tu madre de nuevo?

- Sí. No está muy contenta con que la mandase al hospital orbital. Los servicios sociales hicieron su aparición, ahora está censada como posible adicta.

- Lo siento.

- Debería irme a casa, no puedo dejarla sola, pero no quiero ir a casa. Necesito un momento para mí. La jornada en el restaurante ha sido muy agotadora. Tan solo quiero unos momentos de paz.

Layla le abrazó por debajo de la manta.

- Warren, sé que mi madre, igual que ha ideado una manera de ayudarte, de mantenerte vigilado, también habrá ideado otra de vigilar a tu madre. Ella es médico, tiene contactos en el hospital orbital, algo habrá ideado. Creo que puedes permitirte un momento para ti.

Warren asintió imperceptiblemente.

- Lo había pensado... Pero no he venido para comerte la cabeza con mis problemas, quiero hablar de los tuyos.

Layla sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Dentro de la maraña de problemas en que Warren estaba metido había encontrado un momento para preocuparse de los de ella. Layla sabía de qué quería hablarle.

- Tienes razón Warren, no puedo ocultarlo más. Mañana le contaré a mi madre todo.

- Harás bien. Se te volverá a descontrolar y no sé cuánto peligro puede suponer para ti.

- De todas maneras, creo que no puedes entender el miedo que siento a ir a una clase de héroes.

- ¿Miedo? Creo que Lash y Speed aprendieron la lección.

- Yo... Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Los héroes siempre te miden, continuamente, incluso se miden entre ellos, es como tener siempre un ojo sobre ti criticándote... Luego vienen las burlas y ecntonces... Yo- La voz de Layla tembló y hubo de coger aire varias veces para poder seguir-... De pequeña había unos chicos en la escuela que... Lo peor no eran las tortas ni las burlas era sentirte tan mal, despreciada. Acabé por creerme aquello, por despreciarme a mí misma. Acabé por creerme que me lo merecía de alguna manera. Ir a una clase con héroes será volver a vivirlo...

Warren se giró hacia ella. Sus rasgos quedaban medio ocultos en la penumbra. Posó sus dedos sobre el rostro de ella y lo acarició despacio.

- Olvidas que yo estoy en la clase de héroes. No pienso permitirlo.

Layla dejó escapar una pequeña risa que en realidad camuflaba un sollozo contenido.

- Ojalá te hubiese conocido hace tiempo.

Warren se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. En esa ocasión ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda y dejaron que el balanceo del columpio acompañase el momento. Se apartaron despacio, para volver a besarse un momento más tarde. Las manos se colaron bajo la ropa y a ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño. Layla rió cuando él llegó a sus costados.

- Me haces cosquillas...

- Oh, disculpa, las cambiaré de sitio entonces.

Y sin más preambulos las dirigió hacia los pechos de Layla. Por un momento ella se quedó rígida, confusa por la nueva situación pero a los instantes decidió sucumbir a las caricias y unirse a la exploración del cuerpo ajeno. Warren la abrazó con fuerza y por inercia, ambos se deslizaron hasta quedar tumbados en el balancín. Layla sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración cuando él besó con algo de torpeza su cuello. Por su parte Warren cada vez se sentía menos dueño de la situación. Layla estaba bajo él y en sus reacciones no había artificios ni pretensiones. Realmente le gustaba estar con él. Cada vez que recorría sus pechos con las puntas de los dedos ella arqueaba su espalda. Por un momento dudó si apartar la camisa que los cubría, pero en cuanto hizo el ademán, dubitativo ante la reacción que ella pudiese tener, Layla se movió para quitarsela. La tela se deslizó sobre su piel pálida dejando expuesta su anatomía y en cuanto las manos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él en una lenta caricia ascendente, la manifestación anatómica de lo que Warren sentía se hizo tan obvia que le resultó dolorosa.

- Layla...

Su voz fue un susurro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, demasiado bien. Me gustas demasiado.

Layla lo observó un momento, en la penumbra, indagando a qué se refería, y entonces lo supuso y se movió para poder sentirlo. Sonrió levemente afectada.

- Yo... No era mi intención. Creo que me gustas igual, pero reacciono más lentamente.

Layla dudó por unos momentos la secuencias de pasos a seguir, lo conveniente, lo inconveniente, lo que se suponía se esperaría de ella y decidió descartar todos su pensamientos. Sólo eran un estorbo en ese momento. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez buscando su lengua y tratando de hacerle entender la líbido que ardía tras ese beso. El deseo de que no se marchase creyendo que ella lo había utilizado como hizo Amanda Jinx, el deseo de ver satisfecha su propia curiosidad, de que él la aceptase con toda su torpeza... Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba bajó la mano derecha entre ellos dos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a trastear con el botón.

- Layla... Yo, ¿estás segura? No creo que hacer algo así...

Layla le sonrió.

- No tengo a mano ninguno de los preservativos que me regaló mi madre para cuando los necesitase pero creo que podemos hacer otras cosas sin que te arriesgues a dejarme embarazada. Al menos eso creo...

Warren no se suborizó pero sonrió de cierta manera que a ella casi le pareció cándida.

- De acueeeerdo- dijo en un tono deliberadamente arrastrado... -Entonces quiero que me enseñes qué es lo que te gusta a ti.

- La verdad, no lo sé.

Warren se inclinó, le besó el pecho izquierdo y después trazó con la lengua círculos ascendentes por él. Notó que todo el vello de ella se erizaba y los pezones se endurecieron para coronar aquella reacción.

- Esto está bien- susurró Layla con los ojos cerrados por el delite...

- Vamos a ver qué ocurre si lo hago más abajo...

Warren fue descendiendo las caricias por su vientre desnudo, y Layla dejó escapar un gritito entrecortado cuando él se atrevió a acariciar cierta parte muy íntima, por encima de la ropa aún.

- ¿Sabes mucho de estas cosas?

- No tanto...

Layla se levantó para poder alcanzarle de nuevo con las manos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse atender sin participar de aquello. Logró deshacer el cierre de los pantalones. Él se tensó cuando deslizó los dedos delicadamente por lo que había debajo.

- Tienes la piel muy suave aquí.

Él le tomó la mano y la apartó despacio.

- Espera...

- ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No, no, en absoluto. Sólo que, como has dicho, tú reaccionas más despacio que yo. Déjame empezar a mí.

La obligó a recostarse de nuevo, entre besos llegó hasta el pantalón de pijama que cubría sus caderas y lo apartó con las manos. Layla no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito entrecortado cuando ya no hubo ropa que se interpusiese.

--

Layla fue la primera de los dos en despertar y pensó "no, por favor, un poquito más".

Era consciente de cada torsión de su propio cuerpo, cada punto de apoyo sobreexplotado y cada lugar en que se desplegaría un estupendo hormigueo en cuanto se moviese, pero no quería cambiar de postura. Warren dormía en parte sobre ella y su respiración era lenta y pausada. Se habían cubierto con las mantas y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en recolocar sus ropas antes. Las camisas habían volado y los pantalones de ambos seguían a mitad de las extremidades inferiores. Era increíble que en una postura tan incómoda y en una situación tan poco apropiada, ambos hubiesen caído en un sueño tan placentero.

Layla se sentía satisfecha de su propio instinto. A pesar de su nula experiencia, la había guiado muy bien para encontrar los puntos y la manera en que a él le gustaba que le acariciasen. Pero debía reconocer que él había pasado bastante más tiempo buscando los rincones ocultos de ella hasta que logró hacerla estremecerse de placer. Unos instantes después de que ella le hiciese seguirla, él la había abrazado y se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

_¿Les debe pasar a todos los chicos o sólo a Warren?_

Trató de ocultar los pies bajo la manta para caldearlos un poco y Warren abandonó su respiración pausada. Tras unos instantes, respiró profundamente y se movió para enderezar la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos a través del velo de la somnolencia y se besaron. Al separarse una sonrisa simultánea tomó los rasgos de ambos.

- Esto ha estado bien. Tenemos que repetirlo.

- Creo que mañana voy a tener agujetas.

Warren observó el cielo.

-¿Qué hora debe ser?

-No lo sé, la verdad.

-Creo que debería irme.

-Sí-musitó Layla sin demasiado convencimiento.

Antes de abandonar aquel refugio se besaron de nuevo lentamente, recreándose en el momento y la eternidad pareció dejar de fluir en aquel instante perfecto. Warren se enderezó y empezó por devolver la dignidad a su pantalón. Layla le alcanzó la camisa. Tras la camisa, se puso la chaqueta y cogió su mochila.

- Hasta mañana, entonces.

- Hasta mañana. Ten cuidado.

Layla se quedó tumbada en el columpio. Hasta que no desapareció por la calle no se planteó el moverse de allí. Sorprendida se percató de que su segunda piel parecía haberse calmado completamente.

_Decididamente Warren me sienta bien..._

--

La primera petición de acompañamiento fue efectuada a las ocho menos nueve minutos del martes junto al ciprés de la entrada por Jimmy Whitaker. Ithma Dupré captó la conversación involuntariamente debido a sus sentidos amplificados. A las ocho menos ocho minutos, Ithma radió el suceso sólo a sus amigas más íntimas al entender que lo que había captado se trataba de algo privado. A las ocho menos siete minutos ya no había un solo estudiante a las puertas de Sky High que no estuviese informado y Terry Dawson corrió hacia el lugar donde en un minuto y medio aterrizaría el autobús escolar para llevarse la primicia del comunicado a los recién llegados.

Will y Alfred bajaban del autobús cuando los asaltó una entusiasta y comunicativa Terry.

- ¡Ya tenemos la primera pareja currito-héroe! - exclamó ella- ¡Jimmy se lo ha pedido a Amy Lagrange! Es capaz de crear huracanes. ¡Amy ha aceptado!

Alfred sonrió.

- Vaya, me alegro por Jimmy.

- Estaba pensando en pedírselo a alguien que me gusta. ¿Podrías darme algún consejo?

Alfred adoptó un gesto reflexivo.

- Pues...

Will se coló.

-¿Vas a usar tus poderes?

Alfred adoptó una expresión escandalizada.

-¡No debes usar tus poderes en algo así! ¡Estaría mal! Sería como manipular a alguien.

Terry se sonrojó.

-No pensaba usarlos. Sería jugar sucio de verdad.

Alfred le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Terry.

- Pídeselo en privado, para que quede entre vosotros si es un no.

- Eso es una buena idea.

Tras ellos Layla y Magenta habían observado la conversación. Magenta se volvió hacia Layla.

- ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Layla alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- No has abierto canales de comunicación, eso significa que hay algo que no deseas comunicar.

- ¡Magenta! Eso sería casi como violar el ámbito privado.

- Oh, disculpa.

Sin mediar palabra, Magenta les dio la espalda y se alejó del grupo a solas.

- Magenta, ¿a dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca.

Will la observó alejarse extrañado y luego se volvió hacia Layla.

- ¿Es verdad que ocultas algo?

- Eh... Qué... N... ¡Will!

Layla sintió a Warren pasar tras ella. Reconocía su forma de caminar entre mil y sintió que se ruborizaba.

- Yo... Bueno...

Will fue el que decidió zanjar aquel muro.

- ¿Te veré a la hora del almuerzo?

- Claro.

- Hasta luego entonces.

Layla lo observó alejarse hacia el área de héroes y se encaminó a su vez a las taquillas. Creyó que todo habría acabado ahí, pero cuando estaba seleccionando el material para su siguiente clase una voz la interpeló.

- Layla...

Ella cerró la puerta de la taquilla y se volvió hacia él extrañado.

- ¿Will? ¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía una expresión extraña... y había varias personas atentas a él de forma disimulada.

-Layla, tengo que hablar contigo, he entendido varias cosas.

-Claro, cuando quieras...

-Yo... Me he dado cuenta de que siempre has estado a mi lado y yo no he estado al tuyo. Siempre has estado atenta a mí y yo no. Supongo que es porque siempre, desde pequeña, has sido la más lista de los dos.

Willl tomó su mano.

_Oh... oh..._

-Por eso, quiero decir que... tenías razón. No te he cuidado como tú me has cuidado a mí y me gustaría... Quiero... Por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

Layla enrojeció hasta las orejas, sobretodo porque había un montón de gente mirando la escena en el pasillo que ya no trataban de disimularlo.

- Claro Will, no has dejado de ser mi amigo...

-Entonces por favor, acompáñame al baile de fin de curso. Me harás el alumno más feliz y afortunado de Sky High.

Layla se quedó boquiabierta. No supo qué decir, y entonces notó el silencio que se había hecho en el pasillo. Todos los presentes estaban observando la escena y ahora ya el silencio disimulado que habían mantenido simultaneamente todos, se había hecho obvio. Layla visualizó cual sería el final feliz a aquella historia para will y todos sus espectadores.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Y los aplausos empezaron a sonar por el pasillo, junto con algunos silbidos y gritos. Will sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazó a Layla y la besó delante de todo Sky High. Su fuerza incrementada impidió que ella pudiese revolverse, Will ni siquiera se percató de que aquello no era del agrado de Layla dado su entusiasmo.

_Otro cuento de hadas falso..._

--

Durante la hora de estudio Layla mantuvo la cabeza hundida entre las manos pensando en cómo salir de aquel embrollo.

_Tengo que contarle a Will la verdad. Ya se la he contado, al menos la que le atañe a él. Esto no tiene que ver con Warren... Warren, tengo que explicarle la verdad también a él..._

Layla casi podía notar los ojos puestos sobre ella. Tras la declaración de Will, las invitaciones para el baile se habían multiplicado a un ritmo exponencial. Ahora ya dudaba que hubiese un solo habitante de Sky High que no tuviese pareja para el baile. Alguien se sentó a su lado y Layla dio un respingo. Era Magenta.

- Magenta, me has asustado.

- Tranquila, no albergo pensamientos destructivos hacia ti. He investigado la palabra "Nowgest", era normal que no apareciese con la palabra síndrome acompañándola, pero a solas es fácil encontrarla. Edward Nowgest fue un superhéroe que murió hace ahora quince años. Cayó desde una más que considerable altura cuando sus poderes desaparecieron sin previo aviso en mitad de un combate.

Como siempre, Magenta tenía la virtud de extirpar los pensamientos inmediatos de la gente. La atención de Layla se olvidó de lo que la ocupaba hacía unos instantes.

- ¿Desaparecieron?

- Sí. Edwuard Nowgest fue el primer caso. Se le dio el nombre de "Síndrome de Nowgest" cuando ese suceso se repitió en más héroes. Algunos fueron recuperados vivos y sufrieron análisis durante meses, pero nada pudo discernir qué les había hecho cambiar. Se sospechó de un retrovirus.

- ¿Cuántos casos hubo?

- He podido encontrar treinta y dos, pero no descarto que haya más. Parece que intentaron borrar la información al respecto.

- ¿De dónde has sacado tú esta información?

- A Edwuard Nowgest lo he sacado de la base de datos. Solo mencionan su drama personal en revistas de cotilleos. La foto de su viuda desconsolada llenó varias portadas.

- ¿Y lo del síndrome?

- Han borrado las bases de datos al respecto, pero los registros tradicionales siguen ahí: la sección de revistas científicas descatalogadas de la biblioteca. Tienen un almacén lleno, por suerte ordenadas cronológicamente de forma involuntaria al ir soltándolas sobre las anteriores. He calculado la altura de los montones y las fechas que abarcan y así me centré en los montones que abarcaban las fechas posteriores al fallecimiento de Edwuard Nowgest. Conseguí las llaves de la conserjería.

- Magenta, eres increible.

Ella ni se inmuto ante el halago.

- Lo más interesante que he encontrado es que Edwuard Nowgest cuando falleció se estaba enfrentado al padre de Warren Peace.

- ¿¡Quién!?

- Ya sabes... El Baron Batalla.

--

El comedor ese medio día estaba más animado que nunca. Parecía que la cantidad de parejitas que se habían ido formando a lo largo de la mañana había contribuído a que la anquilosada configuración social de las mesas variase. La novedad de las nuevas relaciones sociales había sacudido el costumbrismo que se había acomodado en los alumnos y traído nuevos temas de conversación a sus vidas.

Las preferencias de Layla ese medio día no estaban centradas en la comida. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de comunicación, con una persona en concreto. Creyó que su entrada en el comedor pasaría desapercibida, como era habitual, pero pudo notar claramente cómo varios pares de ojos se volvían hacia ella y que alrededor de Will, el nivel de expectación se elevaba por encima de lo que era sano para un tímido. Era normal. Ellos habían sido la pareja más discutida de Sky High durante meses, por su dualidad currito-héroe. Que la directora Powers los usase como ejemplo y que los demás los observasen con extrañeza habían sido dos consecuencias lógicas. Y ahora todos esperaban que ella acabase ese cuento de hadas perfecto... Layla sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que las hormigas bajo su piel de pronto despertaban.

_Todo esto es una gran mentira..._

- Felicidades, Layla- era una heroina de segundo curso, Layla no conocía su nombre. No lo gustó la mirada que le dedicó ni el tono falso de su voz.

Un grupito de héroes de primero empezaron a aplaudir en tono burlón hacia ella, pero pronto se unieron más y Layla se quedó en mitad de aquel escenario en el que no deseaba actuar, sintiendo como si el peso del mundo cayese sobre ella.

_Si hago lo que debo hacer puede que haga daño a alguien..._

Layla se planteó el acabar aquella representación con la actuación que todos esperaban, al menos hasta que el público se hubiese ido, así depués podría arreglar el entuerto sin testigos... Entonces sintió que su segunda piel parecía despertar para intentar desprenderse de ella y Layla se vio obligada a usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para retenerla. La idea de perder el control o morir absorbida por su propio poder la hizo concienciarse de lo precario de su situación y sus preferencias se alinearon sin dudas.

Will le hizo una señal desde la mesa que ocupaba junto a Alfred pero ella la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Warren Peace. Will se quedó boquiabierto. Amanda Jinx sonrió satisfecha desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. Con un poco de suerte Will le daría la paliza que se merecía Warren ese mismo día.

Layla se sentó frente a Warren.

- Hola...

Él alzó la mirada y le dedicó una media sonrisa que no era alegre.

- ¿Qué tal, Flower Power?

- Antes de nada, tengo que contarte lo que ha pasado con Will.

- Ya me he enterado. Vas a ir al baile con él y os besasteis en mitad del pasillo.

Él devolvió la atención a su plato de comida.

- Eso no ha sido exactamente así.

- Pues lo ha presenciado muchagente.

- Yo... No me importa ir con Will al baile, aunque preferiría ir contigo. Pero él cree que era una señal mía para darle otra oportunidad.

- ¿Y por qué le besaste? ¿Estás jugando conmigo Layla?

- ¡Por dios! Yo no le besé, lo hizo él. Tiene fuerza incrementada.

Warren asintió pero su gesto no denotaba convencimiento.

- Terry Madison me ha pedido que la acompañe. Es irónico, ¿verdad?

Layla lo observó sorprendida.

- ¿Terry?

- Le dije que no, tendré trabajo esa noche. Bueno, si sólo has venido a contarme esto...

- No, tengo que preguntarte más cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Warren, mirame por favor.

Él estaba tratando de eludirla, pero cuando ella se lo dijo alzó una mirada a medio camino entre la tristeza y la ira hacia ella.

- ¿Qué más has venido a contarme?

- Estoy realizando una investigación. Me gustaría poder hablar con tu padre, o que le preguntases algunas cosas.

Él alzó unas cejas incrédulas.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- En absoluto.

Sonrió con ironía.

- Esto puede ser una simple treta para lograr mi colaboración. Escoger entre Will Stronghold, el hijo de una eminente familia de superhéroes y el hijo de un criminal... No sé que sería mejor para tu reputación.

Layla sintió la rabia trepando por ella y junto con la rabia su poder empezó a despertarse con fuerza.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Layla se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa dispuesta a atajar aquello de una vez por todas, a pesar de las miradas, a pesar de las consecuencias, a pesar de todo debía salvar a Warren Peace.

_¡A la mierda el cuento de hadas!_

Warren se volvió sorprendido hacia ella, Layla sujetó su rostro para que no pudiese zafarse de ella y lo besó. Durante un brevísimo e imperceptible instante se hizo el casi silencio en la sala, cuando decenas de observadores tomaron aire al mismo tiempo, luego las conversaciones volvieron con más fuerza si cabía. Warren Peace se puso en pie para poder abrazar a la currito de primero que lo estaba besando, esa muchacha pelirroja a la que todos llamaban "Flower Power" y que se suponía era la leal novia de Will Stronghold.

En otra mesa, Will se quedó boquiabierto al presenciar aquello y al otro extremo de la cafetería Amanda Jinx se quedó boquiabierta al ver que lo que ella creía una mentira lanzada por su propia boca se materializaba en una cruel realidad. Su odio por Layla Williams quedó aplastado cuando supo lo que vendría a continuación. Lamentó no haber traído una videocámara para inmortalizarlo.

Ajenos a los prejuicios que habían roto, a los corazones que sufrirían por ello, a las historias que estropearían con aquel acto, Warren y Layla se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso ante todo Sky High. Se apartaron despacio sin deshacer su abrazo. Warren sonrió con dulzura y le habló en un susurro.

- ¿Sabes que has acabado con tu reputación con esto que has hecho?

Layla lo miró fijamente, sus ojos brillaban temblorosos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer de ellos.

- No me importa. Sólo me importaba lo que pudieses pensar tú.

Warren la abrazó y dejó que el aroma de ella lo embriagase.

- Layla...

Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería, un silencio que no era natural. Ambos se volvieron extrañados al ambiente que les rodeaba. En la entrada estaba la directora Powers, acompañada por dos miembros de la brigada de investigación de supercrímenes.

-Señor Peace, debe acompañarnos a mi despacho. Me temo que es grave.

Layla sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.


	19. Saltarse las normas

_Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Motivos de fuerza mayor me han mantenido alejada de mis canales creativos. Vease: Exámenes! --U_

_Bueno, espero no tener que haceros esperar tanto para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que disfruteis este. Hacédmelo saber si os gusta._

* * *

Warren podía describir el despacho de la directora Powers con los ojos cerrados. La estantería con archivadores, la lámpara de lava orgánica, el teléfono, el ordenador y la misma directora Powers, con su imponente figura y pose, como un pilar inamovible contra la tormenta, al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. Era territorio enemigo, pero un territorio que había atravesado en tantas ocasiones que la familiaridad que le inspiraba lo había convertido en una certeza más firme que una roca, porque siempre sabía qué se encontraría en él. Reprimenda, limitación de privilegios y en ocasiones amonestaciones. Pero ahora había dos irregularidades en el terreno, los dos miembros de la Brigada de Investigación de Supercrímenes, que se mantenía junto a la puerta en posición de firmes y parecían mantener un apretadísimo torneo de parálisis facial.

La directora Powers colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a ellos con el mismo tono que usaba con sus alumnos.

- Lenora Peace está en camino. No me obliguen a recordarles ninguna norma más relativa al trato legal con menores.

Con esas palabras y su presencia había dejado bien claro que ninguno de sus polluelos iba a quedar a merced de una irregularidad legal.

Warren no pudo evitar regocijarse ante la involuntaria reprimenda que había dirigido a los dos representantes del BIS, máximos representantes de la ley castigadora. A pesar de que él estaba a punto de ser expulsado, probablemente enviado a un reformatorio o un centro penitenciario, y que su vida iba a convertirse en una mierda aún más grande en las próximas horas cuando llegase su madre.

--

Layla había encontrado un precario refugio entre dos taquillas. A cubierto de miradas había tratado de usar su mente pensante, pero le resultaba imposible. Temblaba, no solo su cuerpo, su otro cuerpo amenazaba con desbordarse por la angustia. Iban a llevarse a Warren, iban a hacerle daño, a acusarle de algo de lo que no tenía la culpa y no sabía qué hacer. Quizás debería llamar a su madre, pero no podía hacerlo en el estado en que se encontraba y no se atrevía recurrir a Will después de lo que le había hecho ella, estropear su historia perfecta.

Como si el pensamiento lo hubiese invocado, William Stronghold se materializó frente a ella. Layla jamás había visto un gesto tan ceñudo su rostro, ni había notado ese odio desbordándose de él.

- Will...

- Layla- el tono frío que usó pareció una sentencia-. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Layla?

- Yo... yo... Lo siento...

El aire le faltó a la chica y respiró entrecortadamente.

- Qué sientes? Haberme engañado o haberlo hecho obvio delante de toda la escuela? No te bastaba engañarme? Además querías ridiculizarme?

- No te engañé... N...

La hormiguitas burbujearon dentro de ella y Layla se concentró en encontrar el aire que le faltaba.

- Entonces qué pretendías?

-...

Pero ella ya no podía hablar, la falta de aire se había convertido en una llamarada en su pecho que no lograba apagar.

- Nunca creí que fueses tan falsa, y que me pudieses engañar de esta manera.

El odio que destilaban las palabras de Will parecía solidificarse para clavarse como una esquirla en el espíritu de Layla. La oscuridad empezó a cubrirlo todo. La mente pensante de Layla intentó tomar el control, penso en decirle a Will que aquello no era cierto, que no le había engañado, que había sido sincera, que le quería a pesar de todo... Pero a lo único que pudo dedicar su voluntad fue a tratar de contener el sol hiriente que crecía en su pecho y trataba de desbordarse.

- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará Warren en darse cuenta de cómo eres en realidad. Puede que no llegue a saberlo nunca. Hay quien dice que van a encerrarlo.

Y entonces estalló. Layla no pudo ni gritar por la falta de aire. La primera oleada de su poder llegó a su taquilla, y las puertas estallaron hacia afuera empujadas por las plantas que albergaba en su interior. Seguidamente, tras ella, la pared fue atravesada por varias ramas, gruesas como maromas que la abrazaron. Era el geranio que cultivaban en aquella aula. Layla oyó gritos, pero rápidamente fueron apagados por el rugido de la vida.

--

En el despacho de la directora Powers, Warren Peace se puso súbitamente en pie. La directora lo observó extrañada.

- ¿Ha de ir a algún sitio, Peace?

- Layla...- fue su única respuesta y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Uno de los dos gorilones trató de agarrarlo al ver sus intenciones, pero Warren se coló bajo su brazo, alcanzó la puerta y salió al exterior cerrándola tras de sí. Agarró el picaporte unos instantes mientras su fuego fundía el metal que formaba el mecanismo de la cerradura. Entonces corrió hacia donde había sentido el poder de Layla.

Varios alumnos pasaron por su lado en sentido contrario y cuando dobló el recodo del pasillo, vio la gran selva que se estaba desplegando en él, las ramas retorciéndose sobre sí mismas sin sitio por el que extenderse, ocupando cada rincón visible. Algunos gritos resonaban allí dentro, eran alumnos atrapados en su interior, y aquella maraña de vida seguía creciendo.

- Layla!- gritó.

No contestó, pero él notaba de donde provenía el poder que había originado aquello.

_Fuego y hiedras enlazandose en una espiral hacia el cielo..._

Supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque seguramente después de eso su dignidad quedase totalmente anulada. Llamó al fuego y avanzó.

La directora Powers perdió un tiempo precioso en abrir la puerta que Warren había soldado a sus propias bisagras, pero aún así llegó a tiempo para presenciar la lucha épica entre los dos elementos.

- ¡¡Por todos los cielos!!

El fuego ardía con furia y se enfrentaba a una legión de enredaderas, hojas y vida que se lanzaba a por él para tratar de ahogarlo.

- ¡Salid de aquí! ¡¡Rápido!!

Los alumnos iniciaron una retirada atropellada e histérica.

Al otro lado Warren avanzaba, abriendo un surco en la vida con su fuego. Layla había perdido el control sobre sus poderes, era la vida la que la controlaba a ella y la obligaban a fluir a su servicio a riesgo de agotarla.Warren notaba que cada hoja que crecía, cada rama que aparecía, era una atadura que esclavizaba el espíritu de Layla. Así que no se reprimió. Cada brizna que destruyese sería un anclaje menos que la atase y una posibilidad más de hacerla volver en sí. Con esa idea fue avanzando hasta que pudo verla. Estaba en pie, apoyada en lo que quedaba de pared y rodeada de un séquito de especies que parecían querer adorarla y retenerla a partes iguales, lamer su cuerpo. El rostro de la chica expresaba el terror más absoluto, su mirada perdida.

- ¡¡Layla!!

Ella volvió los ojos hacia él y ambos notaron de repente que el enlace mental que una vez compartieron, quería reestablecerse. Warren supo lo que debía hacer si quería salvarla. Llegó hasta ella, incinerando en su último trecho un arbusto que se enredó en él tratando de derribarlo, abrazó a Layla y las llamas se desplegaron alrededor de ellos.

El fuego y las hiedras se enlazaron en una espiral de vida y muerte salvaje, como un fénix que renaciese a ritmo frenético...

La directora powers vio como el fuego se entremezclaba con las hiedras en un apretado abrazo. Ambos fenómenos giraron durante casi un minuto el uno sobre el otro, en un cerrado baile privado. Entonces las hiedras fueron consumiéndose poco a poco, y el fuego menguando dulcemente con ellas. Quedó un remolino lento que finalmente se desintegró en cenizas, y el lugar quedó en calma.

El pasillo estaba destrozado. Las baldosas arrancadas del suelo en todos los lugares donde el cemento había podido albergar una espora, una semilla. Las paredes de dos aulas habían sido destrozadas por las plantas que habían surgido en su interior. Tener geranios decorativos era más peligroso de lo que parecía. El suelo estaba sembrado de escombros, pero no había rastro ni de fuego ni de plantas, y donde había estado el ojo del huracan de aquel fenómeno, había un chico y una chica abrazados, completamente desnudos ya que el fuego había reducido sus ropas a cenizas. Ella temblaba y la directora Powers pudo notar que se aferraba a él para no perder el control.

- Señor Boy, vaya a buscar a la enfermera Hopkins. Que traiga una dosis de calmante.

La directora Powers sabía cuándo mantener la distancia, pero la señora Hopkins, demasiado acostumbrada a usar sus manos para ayudar, tuvo la imprudencia de acercarse con una jeringuilla hipodérmica en la mano que contenía la dosis solicitada. Alrededor de Layla Williams se desplegaron de nuevo las enredaderas en un estallido. Hubo una llamarada que sesgó el nuevo rebrote y Warren le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la enfermara. Ella le pasó la jeringuilla hipodérmica.

- Basta con que atraviese su piel.

Él asintió. Sin dejar de abrazar a Layla con el brazo derecho, cogió la jeringuilla con la izquierda.

- Layla... Es un calmante.

La sintió asentir. A pesar de haberle pedido permiso, Warren se sintió culpable por tener que atravesarle la piel con una aguja. Inyectó el líquido en el cuerpo de Layla y casi al momento notó que los músculos de ella se relajaban. Arrancó la jeringuilla y la dejó en el suelo para poder abrazarla con los dos brazos. La respiración de la chica se hizo pausada y su cabeza se descolgó lentamente sobre el hombro de Warren. Él aferró su nuca para evitar que torciese el cuello en un mal ángulo.

--

Layla enfocó un techo blanco, y una pared del mismo tono. No había nada en la sala y por descripciones que habían llegado hasta ella supo dónde se encontraba: el aula de detención. Estaba tumbada sobre una camilla, cubierta con una manta a cuadros. Se percató de que no llevaba ropa debajo de eso. Supo en seguida por qué la habían llevado allí. El aula de detención inhibía los poderes, gracias a eso, no volvería a descontrolarse hasta que encontrasen una solución a su estado. Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Magenta.

- Magenta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hacerte compañía. Te habían dejado sola.

- ¿Has entrado sin permiso?

- Nadie se fija en una rata sin cola. Has ocultado tus poderes.

No había reprimenda en la voz de Magenta.

- No quería ir a la clase de héroes. ¿Qué ha pasado con Warren?

- Ha venido su madre hace unos instantes. En breve se reunirán con la directora Powers y con los dos miembros del BIS.

Layla notó que las lágrimas quería acudir a ella y las reprimió.

- Magenta, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Cuál?

- Por favor, trata de averiguar todo lo que se hable en esa reunión.

- Será arriesgado- Magenta permaneció unos instantes silenciosa como sopesando el riesgo a tomar-. Bien!

Y sin más salió del aula de detención dejándola sola de nuevo. Layla volvió la mirada al techo y se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por él.

--

Layla no supo cuándo se quedó dormida de nuevo. Al despertar no era Magenta la que estaba a su lado, era su madre, Elaine. Su gesto hosco tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

- Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansada. Me alegro de verte, mamá.

- Yo no sé cómo voy a capear el cabreo que llevo encima.

- Lo siento...

- Te enfrentas a una pena de privación de libertad durante tu rehabilitación, al ser menor, puede que acabes unos meses en un reformatorio.

- Lo siento mamá, de verdad, quería decírtelo hoy.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Layla notó que las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

- No quería ir a la clase de héroes.

- No querías ir a la clase de héroes- Elaine repitió las palabras como para acabar de concebir el significado en su mente-. Y en lugar de ir a una clase de héroes prefieres jugarte la vida y tener antecedentes criminales. Creo que tu escala de valores y la mia no es la misma.

- Debería habértelo contado hace mucho... Debería haber hablado más de...

- Tiene algo que ver con que Lash y Speed te colgasen boca abajo del techo aprovechando que llevabas falda?

Layla miró a su madre.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Trataste de eludir el tema demasiado rápido. No quisiste ni hablar de ello. Investigué por mi cuenta ya que tú no me lo quisiste contar. Tiene algo que ver?

Layla tragó saliva y su silencio fue la confirmación que necesitaba Elaine.

- No eres perfecta, Layla. No vas a poder evitar que otros se comporten de forma estúpida y cruel. Lo que me parece más estúpido aún es que tú sientas la vergüenza que deberían haber sentido ellos por su actuación. Te gusta hacer de chivo expiatorio acaso? Cargar con la culpa de otros? Y más estúpido aún me parece que mi hija se juegue la vida por la vergüenza que le hizo sentir la mala educación de otros.

Layla se tapó el rostro con las manos y estalló en lágrimas.

- Lo siento, solo intentaba... No podía ir...

- No sé qué habría ocurrido si no llega a estar Warren Peace cerca dispuesto a saltarse todas las normas por ti. No sé si besarlo por salvarte o abofetearlo por ayudarte a mantener este secreto.

- No te enfades con él, mamá. Yo soy la única responsable de esto. Él quería que lo contase, me dijo que te lo contase. Pero le hice prometer que no diría nada, y le dije que te lo contaría hoy. Pero debería haberlo hecho hace mucho.

- Cuánto tiempo hace que se desarrollaron otros poderes en ti?

- Hace un mes, pero no eran tan extraordinarios, solo podía sanar.

- Así se salvó Paul Reveial, ¿verdad?

Layla cerró los ojos y asintió. Elaine dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

- Aparte de la capacidad de sanar, ¿qué otras capacidades has sentido?

- A veces establezco una unión mental con Warren Peace. Cuando uso mis poderes con él.

- Te ha sucedido con alguien más?

Layla negó.

- Creo que Warren y tú deberíais saber el porqué de esto. Es algo poco frecuente pero que en ocasiones se da.

Layla la miró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tendrás la información a su debido momento. Ahora mi mente va a estar ocupada pensando en qué castigo te voy a poner.

- Mamá... ¿Qué ha pasado con warren?

- Ha sido detenido.

Layla sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

- Qué? Bajo qué cargos?

- No conozco los detalles. Cuando he llegado ya había acabado el show.

Layla permaneció unos instantes pensativa. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara antes de hablar.

- Mamá, me merezco un castigo, puedo estar castigada todo el verano si quieres. Lo merezco. Pero, por favor, ahora me gustaría poder ocuparme de cosas más importantes que mi castigo. Hay cosas que creo que no puedo permitir y que tú deberías saber.

Elaine le dirigió una mirada ceñuda pero había cierta satisfacción en el fondo de sus ojos ante la petición de su hija.

Layla abandonó el aula de detención cuando todas las clases habían concluído y Elaine había hecho todo el papeleo necesario para encargarse de una culpable de ocultación de poderes ante las autoridades. El hecho de ser médico y además su madre ayudó mucho. Le fue otorgada una gran cantidad de sedantes y ella firmó los papeles que certificaban que se hacía responsable de toda consecuencia que se derivase.

Buscaron algo de ropa para Layla, un chadal y unos zapatos que le venían enormes. Así vestida, sintiéndose de nuevo una niña pequeña, recorrieron Sky High. El centro estaba vacío y silencioso. Layla tuvo la sensación de caminar por un castillo abandonado, por la espina dorsal de un fantasma. Al pasar por el pasillo donde habían estado las taquillas se estremeció ante la destrucción que vio en él.

_Esto va a ser caro de arreglar._

Magenta salió a su encuentro entonces. Elaine se sorprendió de ver a la chica.

- Hola Magenta, creí que estarías ya en casa.

- Hola, señora Dawnstar- Magenta era de las pocas personas que recordaba que la madre de Layla había querido conservar su apellido de soltera-. Zach y Ethan mandan recuerdos para Layla y esperan que se recupere rápido.

- ¿Lo has conseguido, Magenta?- preguntó Layla.

- Lo tengo grabado- contestó ella.

Antes de que Elaine pudiese plantear en voz alta de qué iba esa conversación Layla se volvió hacia su madre.

- Esta es una de las cosas que quiero contarte. Hablemos mejor en casa.

Elaine pareció sopesar la cuestión unos instantes, finalmente asintió. Las tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el aerotaxi que acababa de aterrizar sobre el césped.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes grabado, Magenta?- reaccionó al fin Elaine.

- Varias cosas, pero supongo que lo que os interesa a vosotras es la conversación entre los dos miembros del BIS, Warren Peace y el señor Stronghold en el despacho de la directora Powers.

- ¿El señor Stronghold? ¿Qué demonios pintaba en todo eso?- saltó Layla.

Si Elaine se sorprendió por esas palabras no lo demostró.

- Si te refieres al papel y motivaciones que lo llevaron a esa situación, no estoy segura, pero podemos analizar los matices. Es lo bueno de grabarlo, es fiable. Pedirle, por ejemplo, a Ithma Dupré que me transcribiese lo que oía podía resultarme poco práctico. Tiene tendencia a adornar demasiado sus relatos. Me hubiese llevado mucho trabajo discernir qué información era fiable y qué era decoración narrativa en su comunicado.

Elaine negó, como tratando de encajar aquello.

- Magenta, eso que has hecho de seguro incumple varias normas.

- Ninguna norma prohibe a una rata irse con su MP4 a los conductos de ventilación del edificio.

* * *


	20. Historias del pasado

Hola. Lamento haberme atrasado. Efectivamente voy a necesitar un capítulo o dos más para concluir la hsitoria como toca. Veré si encuentro tiempo para acabarlo.

* * *

El estante para momentos de emergencia fue ignorado y a pesar de la adicción de Elaine por el chocolate, fue sustituido por tisana calmante.

Layla aportó los altavoces de su computadora, que acoplados al equipo de Magenta dio lugar al mayor chivatazo de la historia de Sky High. Elaine dio un sorbo muy largo a su tila mientras los sonidos empezaban a fluir del aparato.

Primero se oyó un breve momento de ruido difuso, y rápidamente se concretó en una voz femenina.

"_... se puede saber qué has hecho ahora?"_

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Layla.

- La madre de Warren- contestó Magenta.

_"...qué ha hecho mi hijo ahora?"_

_"No se ha tratado de una infracción de las normas del instituto, señora Peace, aún no sé qué pretenden los agentes del BIS al irrumpir así en un centro educativo."_

Layla se sorprendió al notar que la directora Powers estaba defendiendo a Warren de la furia de su madre.

"Señora, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas a su hijo en vistas de que el responsable legal está presente."

Hubo un momento largo de silencio tras eso. Luego volvió a sonar la voz del mismo agente del BIS.

"_Donde estabas la noche del dia veintidos?"_

La voz de Warren respondió: _"¿En qué día de la semana caía?"_

Elaine frunció el ceño.

- Warren tiene práctica esquivando la autoridad, se le nota.

_"Fue la noche en que se incendió una vivienda cerca de donde vives."_

_"Me acuerdo de esa noche. Estuve cerca."_

_"¿Como de cerca?"_

_"No tengo por qué contestar a sus preguntas."_

Sonó la voz irritada de Lenora.

_"¡No seas insolente!"_

_"Si os digo dónde estaba iréis a comprobarlo y eso puede hacer daño a alguien."_

Elaine sonrió con admiración.

- Warren es hábil jugando sus escasas cartas.

Lenora volvió a intervenir.

_"No voy a soportar un desplante más por tu parte. ¡Contéstales!"_

Hubo un momento largo de silencio antes de que sonase la voz de Warren de nuevo...

_"Estuve en casa de una chica."_

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

Hubo un silencio velado. Magenta aprovechó para describir la escena que ni Layla ni Elaine presenciaron.

- En este punto el agente más alto susurró algo a su compañero.

_"...mira chico, ese incendio fue provocado, y todo indica que el radio de expansión del fuego provenía de una fuente psicoquinética. Dinos qué fuentes de ignición psicoquinética hubo cerca de ese lugar."_

Elaine frunció el ceño. De los altavoces salió la voz de la madre de Warren.

_"¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¡¡Sabía que heredarías eso de tu padre!!"_

-Y en este punto es cuando llegó el señor Stronghold- dijo Magenta.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta y cerrada. Una voz que irradiaba masculinidad y predominio salió del aparato.

_"Tranquilo hijo. No tienes por que responder a sus preguntas."_

_"Capitán, esto es una investigación."_ El agente del BIS visiblemente molesto por la irrupción del recién llegado.

_"Me consta que es una investigación, pero esto es irregular. Sin pruebas no tienen autorización para interrogar a un menor. No tienes por que seguir hablando, hijo."_

- Aquí pude ver que Warren trataba de contener las ansias por herir con palabras al Señor Stronghold, creo que no le gustaba que le llamase hijo- dijo Magenta.

Elaine saltó.

-¿Qué hacia Louis stronghold, aquí? No tiene jurisdicción. ¿En base a que se le otorgó ese privilegio?

- Creo que el golpe mas duro para Warren llega ahora.

_"Señora, su hijo puede ser culpable de intento de homicidio, y hay asuntos mucho más turbios detrás. Usted como responsable de él, no está capacitada para hacerse cargo y vigilar a un piroquinético de su poder. Por la autoridad que nos concede el sistema de control superheroico, le es revocada su custodia hasta que se considere que las circunstancias varían."_

Volvió a resonar la voz viril e impostada del capitán.

_"Esto es totalmente innecesario y fuera de lugar."_

_"Lo lamento señor, pero tenemos órdenes."_

- La madre de Warren ni siquiera quiso leer el papel que le tendieron- describió Magneta. Hizo un gesto con la mano tan solo.

_"Háganse cargo de él"_, pronunció la voz de Lenora Peace.

Layla notó que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho.

Se oyó la voz de Warren diciendo _"mamá, hazme al menos el favor de llamar al restaurante y decirles que no podré ir a trabajar"._

Luego se oyó el sonido de unas esposas de fuerza siendo colocadas.

Layla estaba acongojada pero Elaine lo le permitió regodearse en su congoja mucho tiempo.

- Magenta, ponlo otra vez por favor, quiero volver a oírlo.

Tras una segunda escucha Elaine permaneció pensativa, observando con el ceño fruncido al aparato reproductor. Layla observó a su madre extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- No han vuelto a preguntarle con quién estaba la noche del incendio. Hubiese sido muy fácil que la chica implicada ratificase su historia, pero no le permitieron seguir por ahí. Habría quedado libre en cuanto hubiese pronunciado tu nombre y tú hubieses ratificado su historia. Warren hubiese podido procurarse una coartada muy fácilmente. No se lo han permitido.

- ¿Por qué han hecho eso?- preguntó Layla.

Magenta respondió por ella.

- Para poder preguntarle de nuevo y sacarle alguna información que creen que tiene- dijo Magenta.

- Y sin testigos- añadió Elaine...

- Pero, ¿esto es legal?- preguntó Layla.

- No exactamente.

- Lo que no entiendo- dijo Elaine- es qué demonios hacía ahí el capitán. El capitán no quería dejar a Warren en manos de los BIS. Creo que no le interesaba que se comunicase con ellos.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que puede saber Warren que implique al BIS y al Capitán?- se preguntó Layla.

Elaine frunció el ceño.

- Debemos averiguarlo. Ya que no podemos recurrir al BIS, recurriremos al otro bando.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, mamá?

- Iremos a hablar con el padre de Warren Peace.

- Pero... ¡Está en la cárcel!

- Puedo conseguir la orden para permitirnos una visita. Sube a vestirte, tendrás que ser tú la que hable con él.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Es mejor que de momento a mí no me vea.

--

Se habían instalado sistemas inhibidores de superpoderes a lo largo de todo el complejo. Layla fue custodiada por dos guardias, delgados y de mirada adusta, que la flanquearon hasta la sala de visitas. Su madre apenas había necesitado dos llamadas de teléfono y media hora para conseguir un permiso de visita especial para que su hija viese al Barón Batalla. Layla no había podido oír la conversación y eso le confirmó que ni siquiera su madre era lo que parecía. Pero todo parecía estar retirándose las capas a su alrededor. Era extraño que cuando se encaminaba hacia una entrevista con uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios de la actualidad ella se estuviese preguntando por las actividades no declaradas de su madre.

Había un cristal de seguridad, una silla, los dos guardias se apartaron de ella. Layla se sentó donde esperaban que lo hiciese.

El hombre que se sentó frente a Layla al otro lado del cristal estaba entrado en la cuarentena. Su cabello raleaba en las sienes y los pliegues de su rostro marcaron los contornos de su boca cuando sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Vaya, una chica guapa viene a verme, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

- Soy Layla Williams, una amiga de Warren. No sé si lo sabe, Warren ha sido detenido.

- No lo sabía, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido?- lo pronunció con la misma calma que si le hubiesen notificado unas notas esperadas. Layla tardó un momento en rehacerse por la implicación que trajo aquel tono indiferente. El Barón Batalla esperaba que su hijo acabase como él tarde o temprano y aquello era la confirmación de sus expectativas. Sin pena, ni gloria...

- Esta misma mañana.

- ¿De qué se le acusa?

- Oficialmente de nada, pero quisiera saber si usted sabe si Warren está implicado en algo.

Layla puso la hoja del periódico con la noticia del incendio contra el cristal de seguridad para darle una pista.

- Has salido favorecida en esta foto...

- Eh... Gracias. Esa noche Warren recurrió a mí. Quien salvó a ese niño fue él, no yo. ¿Usted sabe algo de este asunto?

Layla no quiso darle más datos.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, chica?

- Porque quiero ayudarlo.

El barón batalla se echó hacia atrás y la observó desde el otro lado del cristal despacio, como quien analiza un plato regodeándose en su sentido estético antes de devorarlo.

- Entiendo por qué mi hijo está enamorado de ti.

Layla enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¿Perdón?

- En su última visita me habló de una chica...

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Nada que vaya a ayudarte en tu empresa. Así que quieres saber algo sobre los asuntos turbios de mi hijo para poder salvarlo. Quizás deberías hablar con Madison, Camaleón y el señor Lucke. Es probable que tengan algo que ver.

- Madison... Warren me dijo...- Layla se mordió la lengua- ¿Por qué cree que debería hablar con ellos?

Una sonrisa de orgullo cruzó el rostro del Barón Batalla.

- Nunca creí que recurriesen a Warren.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Mis antiguos socios vinieron a pedirme consejo. Los curritos que trabajaban con nosotros hace años: Madison, Camaleón y el señor Lucke. Les dieron la libertad hace seis meses. Vinieron a pedirme consejo y supongo que recurrieron a Warren.

- Cómo... ¿Qué vinieron a pedirle? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Warren?

- Les dije que buscasen a alguien lo bastante poderoso como para que asustasen a su huésped atacando aquello que más amaba.

A Layla no le pasó por alto el tono irónico con el que pronunció la palabra "huésped".

- ¿Su huésped? ¿A quién se refiere?

- Si eres tan espabilada lo deducirás por ti misma.

Una horrible sospecha se abrió paso en la mente de Layla.

- Se está refiriendo a Marcus Reveial, ¿verdad?

Layla sintió un sudor frío caer por su espalda ante la mirada deliberadamente indiferente que le dedicó el barón batalla por toda respuesta.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Y Layla sintió que el orgullo de aquel hombre desbordaba los muros de la cárcel que lo encerraba. Estaba orgulloso de estar decidiendo planes fuera de allí. Batalla sonrió en un gesto muy parecido a la sonrisa de depredador de Warren

- ¿Fue espectacular?

- ¿Qué?- Layla no entendió a qué se refería.

- La actuación de mi hijo.

A pesar del desconcierto que le provocó la pregunta ella respondió automáticamente.

- No tiene ni idea...- y acto seguido quiso morderse la lengua por darle un dato que no debería.

Batalla se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Layla tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para poder retomar la serenidad.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere usted?

- Haces buenas preguntas... Pero antes quiero saber yo qué pretendes tú con esta conversación.

- Quiero que me ayude a salvar a Warren del BIS. Si usted declara esto es posible que Warren se salve.

- Mi hijo es duro, no conseguirán sacarle una palabra, ni asustarlo.

- Sí, puede, pero hubo varias irregularidades en el proceso. Los agentes del BIS trataron de interrogarlo cuando aún no estaba el tutor legal presente y El Capitán se personó. Parecía interesado en que no se saltasen la ley de menores.

El señor Peace se echó para atrás con un gesto de interés...

- ¿El Capitán fue a evitar que maltratasen a mi hijo? No me hagas reír.

- ¿Entonces por qué fue allí?

La mirada del hombre se perdió en una lejanía que solo el veía.

- Hace ahora más de quince años, un currito desarrolló una pequeña maravilla que inhibía los poderes superheroicos una vez inyectado, y que no estaba sujeto a la voluntad del superhéroe.

- El síndrome de Nowgest...

Batalla no varió su expresión.

- Edwuard Nowgest fue el primer superhéroe con el que probamos el compuesto. A él siguieron muchos más.

Layla tragó saliva... Batalla siguió con su relato indiferente al desasosiego de la chica.

- Y ahora me dices que el Capitán fue a intentar evitar que se llevasen a mi hijo... Si revisas los archivos, El Capitán siempre luchó contra el Supercrimen durante los tiempos del síndrome de Nowgest. Fueron tiempos beneficiosos, tuvimos la suerte de dar con varios alijos de esa droga experimental.

- ¿Cómo dieron con ellos?

- Haces buenas preguntas chica.

Layla sintió un brote de rebeldía.

- Prefiero que me responda a que me halague.

Batalla adornó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

- Generalmente por un informador anónimo. Debía ser alguien muy próximo al BIS. Pero El Capitán siempre estaba ahí para tratar de detenernos... No sé como se las apañaba para llegar siempre tarde. Recuerdo un día especialmente. Encontramos muy afortunadamente un alijo de la droga gracias a un soplo. Había cinco dosis. ¿Sabes con cuantos héroes nos enfrentamos ese mismo día?

- No

- Con seis. Ah, una batalla gloriosa... Cinco cayeron, del último huí y un compañero fue capturado.

- ¿Quienes eran esos héroes?

- No recuerdo sus nombres, pero el último en acudir, justo cuando se nos habían acabado las muestras, era el Capitán.

Entonces la pieza que faltaba encajó y Layla sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Batalla se inclinó hacia adelante y le dedicó la sonrisa burlona del que sabe que está a punto de rematar de un sopapo un tambaleante universo personal.

- Siempre ocurría así. Louis Stronghold, El Capitán, llegaba siempre justo cuando se nos habían acabado las dosis, como si pudiese contar las que usábamos. Detenía a uno o dos supervillanos, y lloraba los caídos. Todos ensalzaban sus hazañas. En esa época fue cuando forjó su fama. Es curioso. ¿Y dices que el capitán apareció para tratar de evitar que interrogasen a mi hijo? ¿Qué cree que sabe mi hijo? ¿Qué cree que ha averiguado el BIS?

Layla notó que un sudor frío caía por su espalda.

- No es posible...

- Tu madre es psicoquinética, ¿verdad? Es capaz de ver lo que sucedido tocando objetos.

Layla tratamudeó.

- Q... ¿Qué?

- No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa, chica. Siempre investigo bien a mis enemigos.

- No se le ocurra poner un dedo encima de mi madre.

El Barón Batalla rió.

- No era mi intención, solo quería saber que puedes recurrir a una psicoquinética de confianza. Os daré una autorización para recoger uno de mis objetos personales que custodian aquí.

- ¿Por qué quiere dárnoslo?

- Porque el día de mi venganza por fin ha llegado.

- De acuerdo.

Layla tenía una sabor amargo en la boca. La posibilidad de salvar a Warren se ofuscaba por... Algo tan oscuro que no quería ni imaginarlo.

- Por cierto, chica, date prisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sé que El Capitán hará lo que sea para mantener su prestigio. Warren corre peligro.


	21. Traiciones y lealtades

_Una vez más, pido excusas por la tardanza. Esos días he estado liada intentando acabar mi web. Debo informar a los lectores que este no es el último capítulo. Necesitaré uno más como mínimo. Bueno, ante todo, gracias mil a todos los que me habéis mandado reviews, los antiguos lectores y los recién llegados. Repito una vez más que si este fic sigue adelante es gracias a vosotros. Un abrazo._

* * *

Un cristal de seguridad en lugar de pared, concretamente en la opuesta a la puerta de entrada. No se habían molestado en disimularlo disfrazándolo de espejo, eso sí, estaba tintado. Una mesa en el centro de la habitación y una silla. Y por supuesto, un inhibidor de poderes. El reactor tamaño industrial que lo hacía funcionar debía estar en algún habitáculo por debajo de él, así que probablemente, gran parte de aquella parte del edificio estuviese afectada. Era curioso que ningún tecnólogo hubiese desarrollado un inhibidor de poderes portátil, el día que lo lograsen tomarían el poder sin problema.

Lo habían traído allí para asustarlo, para dejarlo solo un buen rato y que su nerviosismo fuese en aumento, para que tras unas horas, cuando entrasen a preguntar los que debían estar observándole al otro lado del cristal de seguridad, se encontrasen con un chico propenso a al colaboración para acabar con aquella creciente angustia de una vez. Pero los que lo habían encerrado allí habían cometido un grave error: el suelo estaba enmoquetado. Así que, tras unos minutos de espera, Warren se había acomodado en el suelo, puesto su chaqueta como almohada y se había vuelto hacia el muro huyendo de las luces de la sala, dispuesto a dormir.

El suelo resultaba casi acogedor cuando había una moqueta en él, sí, pero además, la sangre era muy difícil de sacar de ella. Warren lo sabía por propia experiencia, y eso significaba que en los planes de sus captores no entraba el lesionarlo, al menos no en aquella sala. No iba a sufrir malos tratos a pesar de todo el intento que habían hecho por parecer mala gente. Esa moqueta les había traicionado. Las consecuencias legales eran otro asunto, pero no eran algo sobre lo que tuviese control...

No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, para qué lo necesitaba el BIS. Pero antes de eso su madre se había encargado de dinamitar todas sus esperanzas al entregarlo tan fácilmente a las autoridades. Ella no esperaba ver en él nada más allá de sus propios miedos. Para su madre él era un reflejo de su padre y no sería nunca nada más allá de eso. No pelearía por él, no confiaría en él, no le daría un voto de confianza nunca hiciese lo que hiciese... Lenora no se iba a arriesgar a cometer el mismo error que cometió con el Barón Batalla. Y era algo que le dolía tanto a Warren que ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por ello. Pero, a pesar de todo, se había vuelto hacia la pared para dar algo más de cobertura a sus sentimientos.

--

Elaine apenas había hablado en el trayecto de regreso. La caja que habían recogido en la consigna de la prisión, previa autorización del Barón Batalla, pesaba en su bolso como una tonelada de ladrillos. Era muy consciente de su presencia y de las vidas que podía cambiar, porque nada que pudiese entregarle el Barón Batalla iba a ser en beneficio de ningún superhéroe.

- Estás preocupada mamá...

- Estoy pensando qué hacer. Debería tener testigos antes de tocar este objeto, estar conectada a una pantalla psíquica para que puedan ver lo mismo que yo pero...

- Pero ya no te fías del BIS.

Hubo silencio.

- Mamá, ¿a qué te dedicas en realidad cuando te vas de viaje?

Por suerte Elaine admitió que el tiempo de los silencios había acabado.

- Soy investigadora especial del BIS. Se me han encomendado varias misiones, entre ellas vigilar a los refugiados cerca de nosotros.

- ¿La mujer y el hijo de Marcus Reveial?

- Entre otros. Por otro lado, sabemos que hay un infiltrado en el BIS. Las cosas están revueltas por Europa. Se ha designado un equipo especial para investigar la desaparición de Marcus Reveial y los ataques que ha sufrido su familia.

- ¿El Capitán está en ese grupo?

- No.

Esa respuesta fue demasiado seca, y Layla no quiso indagar más.

--

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Elaine fue en busca de su portátil y empezó a desplegarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Abrió el maletín que solía llevarse en sus viajes y extrajo un extraño aparato que Layla no había visto nunca. Estaba formado por varios electrodos que confluían en un conector USB. Elaine pulsó un icono oculto entre el escritorio, se desplegó una ventana que le pidió una clave y tecleó una secuencia de números y letras. Layla miró todo aquello extrañada.

-¿Qué es todo esto mamá?

- Fue desarrollado por un equipo de tecnomantes. Es un hardware y un software específicos que me permiten proyectar parte de mi visión sobre una pantalla.

Elaine procedió a conectar sobre su frente los electrodos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿No será peligroso?

- No Layla, tranquila. Tendrás que ser tú mi testigo. Grabaré lo que vea cuando toque lo que sea que nos ha dado Batalla, pero estate atenta por si percibes algo que escape a mi percepción o pierdo la orientación.

Layla asintió. Elaine sacó la caja y cortó la cuerda que la cerraba.

- Saca el contenido y ponlo delante de mí, Layla. En cuanto lo toque se activará el programa.

Layla sacó de dentro de la caja algo parecido a un envoltorio de plástico, con la forma inconfundible de precintos para redomas de tamaño individual. Llevaban el sello del hospital orbital. Elaine frunció el ceño al verlo.

- ¿Preparada, Layla?

- Sí.

Layla puso en modo grabación el programa y Elaine puso sus dedos sobre el objeto. Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco apareció una imagen en la pantalla, surgiendo desde el negro de la nada. Imagenes de un techo con luces regulares, puertas de habitaciones de un hospital... Alguien lo estaba transportando a través de un pasillo. Una enfermera y dos guardias de seguridad lo llevaban. El peinado de la enfermera era muy anticuado. Doblaron un pasillo y pasaron el dintel de una puerta. Hubo una oscuridad repentina... Habían cerrado la puerta, se oyó el sonido de los sistemas de seguridad que la atrancaban.

Layla obervó a su madre cuando la notó fruncir el ceño... Estaba esforzándose en ver algo y, de repente, surgió en la pantalla. La luz. La puerta había caído arrancada de su marco. Había una figura en ella recortada a contraluz. Caminó hacia el punto de visión, señalado por el objeto que tocaba Elaine y acercó una mano para cogerlo. Entonces distinguieron sus rasgos. Era El Capitán, el padre de Will. Abrió el precinto, sacó una de las muestras y la guardó en su traje. Acto seguido se marchó. Unos instantes más tarde, el Barón Batalla, con su uniforme de combate, irrumpió en la sala. Llegó hasta el objeto y sonrió con satisfacción. Pero cuando estaba tomando las muestras de su envoltorio su ceño se frunció, observó el precinto rasgado con el hueco vacío y lo guardó junto con las cinco dosis que contenía.

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla y Layla se volvió hacia su madre. Tenía los ojos abiertos y el gesto desencajado.

- Mamá?- la voz de Layla sonó temblorosa.

- Las redomas no habían sido tocadas... No hubiese podido leer nada sobre ellas, pero sí sobre el precinto que las cubría. El Barón Batalla fue muy inteligente al guardar el precinto.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

- Informar al equipo especial del BIS. Nadie más debe saber esto.

--

El agente que se presentó no se parecía en nada a lo que imaginaba Layla como un agente del BIS. Era un hombre que se acercaba a la cuarentena, delgado, sonriente, afable y tranquilizador. Era rubio, tenía unos acogedores ojos azules y acento inglés. Cuando Elaine los presentó, él sonrió de forma y Layla creyó ver en aquel gesto por un momento a Alfred.

- Layla, él es el agente especial Soland. John, ella es Layla, mi hija.

¿Soland? ¡¡El padre de Alfred!! El motivo por el que Alfred y su familia habían acudido desde el Reino Unido era ese.

John y Elaine estuvieron repasando el vídeo que habían logrado obtener.

- ¿Fue el Barón batalla quien te lo entregó?

Elaine negó.

- Se lo entregó a mi hija, Layla.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo al notar que su madre la había incluido en su vida secreta definitivamente.

- Elaine, esto es peligroso. No sé si es conveniente que ella...

Elaine le interrumpió con amabilidad.

-Ya está metida de lleno en esto. Apartarla no la va a proteger, ya es mayor y ha de saber en qué mundo vive.

- No me parece una decisión descabellada. Su implicación con Warren Peace la ha convertido en objetivo también.

- ¿El equipo de intervención ha sido avisado?

- Sí. Están esperando mi confirmación. Si te has equivocado con esto me vas a meter en un buen lío.

- Ese es el único motivo por el que deseo no haberme equivocado.

--

La Orden de Intervención Inmediata había sido cursada durante aquella charla. Por una vez, los sistemas burocráticos del BIS se habían movido con toda velocidad y discreción, en cuanto el agente especial Soland dio aviso de avistamiento de topo.

Cuando el agente especial Soland, la agente Dawnstar y la testigo implicada Williams llegaron frente a la vivienda de los Stronghold, el dispositivo de retención y control ya había sido desplegado. Una decena de agentes se había posicionado en los alrededores de la casa y seguramente en su interior habría más. Los poderes de los que contaban Supersónica y el Capitán, y recientemente su hijo, habían sido motivo para tomar todas las protecciones necesarias dado que era imposible montar un inhibidor de superpoderes frente a la casa por su enorme volumen, complicación en el manejo y la inestabilidad de su reactor.

John entregó dos placas indentificativas a Layla y Elaine para que pudiesen seguirlo al interior de la vivienda saltándose las líneas de seguridad.

La señora Stronghhold y su hijo estaban sentados en lo que era el salón de la casa rodeados por agentes del BIS. Layla conocía bien aquella casa, era donde había pasado muchas horas de su infancia jugando con Will, pero ahora aquello parecía tan falso como si la casa fuese a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, como si los muros no fuesen más que el decorado de cartón de un escenario.

John fue directamente hacia la señora Stronghold y la saludó con un gesto afable.

- Señora Stronghold, soy John Soland, agente especial del BIS.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace el BIS en mi casa?

- Tenemos órdenes, señora Stronghold. Lamento mucho la angustia que esto le ha debido provocar, pero le aseguro que es por una causa de bien mayor.

Will volvió su mirada hacia Layla. Había confusión en ella, algo parecido al miedo y Layla creyó notar en el fondo un regusto a traición. Tras él su madre siguió hablando con el agente Soland.

- Señora, estamos buscando algo en concreto que sospechamos su marido debe tener a buen recaudo.

- Se necesita una orden para registrar la casa, agente Soland.

- Tenemos la orden, señora Stronghold, pero no es de mi agrado revolver en el espacio personal de otra persona sin su permiso, cuando lo que buscamos es algo muy concreto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué buscan?

- Una redoma con una dosis individual. Es algo peligroso que de seguro ha de estar a buen recaudo.

La señora Stronghold pareció dudar por un momento, pero un instante mas tarde un gesto de determinación cruzó su rostro.

- Revuelva toda la casa, si lo desea, Agente Soland.

- Como desee, señora Stronghold.

Varios agentes se volvieron esperando ordenes, hacia John.

- Id un grupo al piso superior. Buscamos una redoma sellada herméticamente de una dosis individual. El resto proceded a buscar por esta planta. Mantened la vigilancia por si El Capitán se persona.

- No lo van a encontrar por mucho que busquen.

John se volvió hacia Will. El chico había observado todo aquel despliegue hasta aquel momento sin mediar palabra.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que busca no lo va a encontrar, está a buen recaudo.

La señora Stronghold se volvió hacia su hijo con un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro.

- ¡William!

- Lo siento mamá.

Will se puso en pie. Dos agentes se adelantaron para evitarle la huida, pero John los detuvo. El chico caminó hacia una de las paredes.

- Por aquí.

Will desplazó uno de los cuadros, era una foto enmarcada de él y sus padres en algunas remotas vacaciones en un lugar soleado. Se deslizó lateralmente, como sobre unos raíles, detrás apareció un cuadro con números. Tecleó un código y luego apoyó la mano entera para una lectura de las huellas digitales. El panel que formaba la pared se abrió lateralmente y ante ellos se desplegó la sala de trofeos de la familia Stronghold.

Cuatro agentes se adentraron en la privacidad del monumento a sí mismo que era aquella sala. En soportes contra las paredes, cuidadosamente exhibidos, y sobre pedestales, reposaban toda una parafernalia arrancada de sus oponentes. Reconocieron la capa del Vengador Tatuado, varias piezas que habían sido arrancadas a uno de los mechs que en los años 90 atacaron algunos barrios residenciales y en un muro, enmarcadas, fotos recortadas de prensa con El Capitán y Supersónica como protagonistas.

John no perdió el tiempo investigando entre cada uno de los objetos expuestos, se volvió hacia Will. Él entendió lo que le pedía y caminó hasta un armario cuyas puertas de cristal estaban cerradas. Señaló algo en su interior... Había una redoma de cristal, del tamaño de una dosis, y aún llevaba el sello del hospital orbital. Layla sintió que el alma se caía a los pies.

John desvió la atención al pedestal vacío a su lado.

- Qué debería haber aquí, William?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Es una especie de mando, tiene una antena que se puede desplegar, se ajusta a la mano es...

Will fue hasta el panel donde estaban expuestas las fotografías y señaló una.

- Es eso de ahí.

El rostro de John Soland perdió su serenidad por un momento, llevado por una alarma súbita, pero al hablar lo hizo con contenida calma.

- Agente, mande aviso a la central del BIS, es muy probable que reciban un ataque en breve.

--

Warren había terminado por quedarse dormido tumbado contra la pared. La vibración en el suelo fue lo que le despertó. Debería haber habido un sonido tremendo, pero la habitación estaba insonorizada así que supuso que eran reminiscencias de un sueño reciente. Pero entonces la vibración se repitió. Warren se sentó llevado por una súbita alerta y entonces el techo de la habitación se hundió bajo el peso de una maza del tamaño de una bola de demolición con forma de puño. El puño iba unido a algo que todo el mundo recordaría más tarde como el Mech perdido de Mister Lucke, la desubicada obra maestra de uno de los mayores genios de la tecnología que habían existido en el mundo. Las algas que se aferraban a gran parte de su carrocería dio a entender que había estado oculto bajo el agua. La cabeza de la criatura asomó por encima del destrozado techo y el robot giró los ojos, dos luces rojas en el casco, hacia Warren.

Los aparatos de transporte del BIS tenían siempre algo de militar. En aquel aparato a reacción, los pasajeros se sentaban a lo largo de las paredes y no había ninguna comodidad que pudiese arder en ellos, ni una simple tapicería. Sólo los dos largos bancos y los cinturones de seguridad. En el vehículo del BIS volaban además de los agentes, Elaine, Layla y William Stronghold. El agente John Soland había insistido en llevarlos con ellos.

Supieron que la sede del BIS estaba siendo atacada a través de la radio ultrafrecuencias cuando volaban a toda velocidad hacia allí. Algo de tamaño descomunal había empezado a derribar una de las alas del edificio.

--

Warren esquivó el golpe que cayó sobre el cristal de seguridad por apenas unos centímetros. El vidrio se hizo gruesos añicos. Vatios trozos le golpearon con fuerza, pero el miedo el impidió sentir el dolor. Se puso en pie entre los restos mientras el robot volvía a levantar el brazo para descargar otro golpe y corrió hacia la habitación que se le ofrecía al otro lado. Pasó junto a dos personas que yacían inconscientes. Hubo otra explosión de cascotes tras él y el suelo tembló. Warren supo que había esquivado otro golpe por muy poco. Abrió la puerta de la sala, que por suerte no estaba asegurada, y salió al pasillo. Sin darse un respiro corrió hacia la escalera por la que le habían traído. La mitad del pasillo tras él volvió a hundirse bajo el peso de una maza en forma de puño.

--

Desde el interior del vehículo, con el privilegio que da la altura, pudieron ver a lo lejos la máquina de forma humanoide explayándose contra el edificio que estaba derribando a golpes. Se detenía, observaba y buscaba un sitio en el que golpear de nuevo. Y el punto donde caían sus puños iba desplazándose.

- Está tratando de cazar a alguien- dijo John.

- Dios mío- murmuró Elaine y en esas palabras Layla tuvo la confirmación a sus peores temores. Que aquel monstruo había sido lanzado para acabar con Warren.

No pensó, se movió como impelida por una voluntad ajena a sí misma. Soltó su cinturíon de seguridad, se puso en pie, agarró el tirador de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirlo para saltar fuera. Elaine la agarró por la muñeca.

- Layla! Que haces??

Ella se debatió contra la presa.

- Warren, está ahí, tengo que... Warren...

- Deja de hacer tonterías, Layla, te matarás desde esta altura. En un minuto vendrán las fuerzas de seguridad.

Layla supo que aquello era una mentira piadosa. Las fuerzas de seguridad habían sido arrojadas fuera de su madriguera a patadas. Otra mano más agarro a Layla por la muñeca, era Will y Elaine se volvió hacia él con gesto agradecido. Pero su gesto se truncó en uno de sorpresa cuando Will, abrazó a Layla, abrió la puerta del vehículo de un empujón que hizo saltar el cierre y se lanzó fuera.

--

Warren había logrado bajar el primer tramo de las escaleras. Su única esperanza era huir del maldito cacharro lo bastante rápido poniendo de por medio todo el hormigón armado que pudiese para ralentizarlo. El puto robot no había destruido la sala del reactor inhibidor de superpoderes, no... Maldita fuera su suerte. Sobre él el tramo superior de escaleras fue arrancado de cuajo, y la mano que lo hizo regreso a por ese molesto ratón que se le escapaba. La fuerza brutal de aquella máquina, se llevó todos los tabiques por delante y lanzó a Warren contra la pared. El chico notó un golpe, un chasquido dentro de él, supo que no era bueno y cuando quiso ponerse en pie no pudo.

--

Layla se abrazó a Will mientra él volaba a toda velocidad hacia la escena. Ante ellos el robot fue aumentando de tamaño y sus dimensiones sobrepasaron sus expectativas. Layla volvió la mirada hacia Will, observó su rostro y vio la determinación en él, el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar pensar que William Stronghold jamás había tenido un aspecto tan adulto como cuando había desafiado a la autoridad para hacer lo que creía correcto.

- Will, te vas a meter en problemas por mi culpa.

- Ahora lo único que importa es salvar a Warren.

- ¿Por qué me has traído contigo?

- Porque he visto que eres capaz de curar y que estás dispuesta a saltarte las normas para salvar a alguien.

Will aterrizó sobre el derruido pasillo por el que había pasado ya el robot y dejó a Layla en el suelo. Al fondo la mole de aquella cosa se cernía sobre ellos.

- Mantente alejada hasta que veas el terreno seguro.

Ella asintió y él se lanzó hacia su rival.

--

Warren trató de levantarse una vez más y el dolor fue tan lacerante que lanzó un alarido y cayó de costado al suelo. La máquina lo enfocó meticulosamente, tendido entre los restos de la escalera, y levantó la mano dispuesta a dar el golpe definitivo. Pero algo golpeó la trayectoria del golpe desviándolo hacia lo que quedaba de la escalera que se derrumbó ocultando tras sus restos a la presa. El robot trató de encontrar de nuevo su objetivo y al no verlo se volvió hacia el chico que había acudido a pelear contra él. Will Stronghold recibió de lleno el golpe y fue catapultado a mucha distancia dando tumbos en el aire. Cuando logró frenar su mente se ordenó y se recriminó a sí mismo.

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡No te liaste con una tecnomante supervillana en vano! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñó!

William volvió hacia la enorme máquina, pero en esa ocasión sobrevoló su cabeza a suficiente altura como para que no lo alcanzase. Entonces se dejó caer sobre su cabeza. De allí arriba sobresalía un cuerno decorativo que le había recordado algo.

- ¡Alguien te esta manejando y eso significa que has de tener una antena receptora!

Arrancó la plancha metálica que lo cubría y un surtido de cables que convergían en una larga vara metálica se desveló ante él. Hundió la mano en aquello, aferró todos los cables que pudo así como varias piezas metálicas que no sabía para qué servían y tiró de ello con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo un chirrido de metal desgarrado y varios chasquido. William arrancó piezas y cables sin orden ni concierto. Su acción no había sido muy pulcra, pero sí efectiva. La máquina de pronto se quedó quieta, chispeó levemente a través del agujero abierto en su carcasa y se derrumbó lentamente.

--

Layla sentía los sonidos de la pelea muy lejanos, como si hubiese una capa de gomaespuma entre ella y el mundo, o hubiese perdido capacidad auditiva de repente. Oyó a su madre gritarle algo mientras corría por el derruido pasillo que ahora se abría al cielo, pero ella no lo procesó. Su voluntad solo estaba volcada en llegar hasta el último lugar donde había visto a aquella cosa descargar golpes y por la senda destrucción que seguía parecía que iba por buen camino.

Llegó hasta lo que había sido la escalera. Había un montón de cascotes, había un héroe junto a ellos, un chico que había entrado de repente en el edad adulta de una forma terrible. Había una mano que sobresalía de entre los cascotes y reposaba sobre el suelo, rozándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos...

Había un reguero de sangre que salía de debajo de los cascotes...

Will se volvió hacia Layla, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión. Layla entendió lo que expresaba sin palabras. "Por qué no he vencido? Soy de los buenos. En las historias los buenos siempre ganan. ¿Por qué no he vencido?"

El cuento de hadas se había derrumbado.

- Lo siento Layla- le oyó decir.

Layla se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Warren y un alarido de desesperación surgió de ella.


	22. Consecuencias

_En primer lugar haceros saber que este no es el último capítulo. Cielos, esto se está alargando. Me pasa siempre con mis historias, crecen a ritmo exponencial. Repito, después de este capítulo habrá otro. Una vez más, debo culpar de mis arrebatos literarios a los que me dejaís reviews, gracias _n n_ . Os informo de que en mi siguiente post pienso dedicaros unas líneas a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Sois lo mejor de escribir fics._

_Un abrazo._

* * *

Elaine había conseguido que la mayor parte de la pena que debería haber cumplido su hija Layla fuese sustituida por servicios a la comunidad. Layla se vio obligada a suspender sus clases y cumplir servicio en el hospital orbital bajo la estricta vigilancia de su madre. Elaine se encargó de hacerle llegar el temario y los deberes que debería atender después del servicio de cada día. No estaba dispuesta a que su hija no se presentase a los exámenes de fin de curso con la excusa de un delito.

El caso Nowgest-Stronghold, había sacudido a la comunidad superheroica. Varias cámaras filmaron la osada actuación de William Stronghold, arrancando las partes que permitían la comunicación con el robot para detenerlo.

El Capitán fue detenido a apenas un centenar de metros del lugar de los hechos mientras trataba de escabullirse. No llevaba con él el aparato de control de aquella mole, pero su afición por coleccionar trofeos le había llevado a la perdición al guardar con él una de las dosis del síndrome de Nowgest. Se le imputó el cargo de apropiación indebida de substancia prohibida y posible colaboración con supervillanos. Eso bastó para encerrarlo sin fianza como medida prudencial.

El aparato de control fue encontrado dos días más tarde, cuando un equipo especial de asalto tomó el lugar donde se reunían Camaleón, Madison y Mister Lucke, tres villanos que habían salido de prisión tras cumplir sus respectivas penas hacía apenas unos meses. Un poco más tarde los investigadores del BIS se dieron de bruces con la mayor sorpresa de aquella operación. Atado, amordazado y drogado hasta el coma, pero vivo, se encontró en una de las salas de la vivienda al desaparecido Marcus Reveial.

Entonces se decretó secreto de sumario y la prensa superheroica vio cerrado el filón apenas nueve días después de haberse destapado.

--

Layla había acabado su turno en el hospital y se encargaba de sus deberes de ese día en la sala común del personal. A esas horas de la tarde no solía haber nadie. La habían destinado al ala donde se alojaban todos aquellos pacientes que en algún momento habían tratado de ocultar sus poderes y la chica había visto las consecuencias de semejante insensatez. Había una mujer que había perdido sus manos cuando se le pudrieron hasta el hueso por un acceso de aceleración temporal. También conoció a un chico que fue alcanzado por varios relámpagos al negar la evidencia de que era capaz de invocar tempestades. Sus padres se habían negado a pagarle las clases avanzadas de control de superpoderes. Layla se había cruzado con ellos varias veces y entendió que arrastrarían toda la vida una culpa que los consumiría. Una anciana estaba ingresada debido al uso y abuso de su capacidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, algo que mantenía en secreto frente a sus vecinos y familiares. Ahora era incapaz de dejar de oírlos y su mente había zozobrado hacia la locura.

Layla estaba segura de que su madre se había encargado de que ella cumpliese allí su pena para que viese con sus propios ojos el peligro que había corrido. Toda aquella ala estaba bajo el aura de un inhibidor de superpoderes de tamaño industrial, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la planta baja del edificio, así que Layla podía estar tranquila. Allí ella no se descontrolaría. Había sido una buena solución.

Layla acabó el último ejercicio y cerró el cuaderno. Nunca se había sentido tan sola ni tan aislada como en aquellos momentos. Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Alfred y los demás debían estar preparando los trabajos de fin de curso en grupo, intercambiando impresiones e información. Pero ella estaba allí sola con sus libros. Su madre tardaría aún media hora en acabar su turno. Si no la encontraba en la sala común, Elaine bien sabría donde estaría su hija.

Layla recogió meticulosamente su material escolar, lo guardó en la mochila y abandonó la sala común rumbo al piso superior. Los dos agentes, de pie en mitad del pasillo, conversaban entre sí en tono relajado frente a la puerta de la habitación que vigilaban. Se volvieron hacia ella al verla acercarse.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Layla. Acto seguido separó los brazos de su cuerpo para que pudiesen escanear la posibilidad de que portase algún arma.

- ¿Qué tal, Layla?

Ya la conocían, aquello era una rutina más, y apenas le dedicaron una mirada antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Layla entró silenciosamente en la habitación. La puerta se mantenía abierta por motivos de seguridad y desde el umbral se podía observar al paciente yaciendo en la cama.

Layla arrimó una de las sillas y se sentó despacio junto a la cabecera.

- A ti también te han dejado solo, parece. Nos han aparcado aquí a los dos-susurró.

Layla alargó la mano y tocó suavemente los cabellos del chico. Sintió que su corazón se encogía de nuevo. Warren parecía muy frágil, muy débil en aquel estado. Su respiración apenas era perceptible. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas que perduraban bajo la piel. Una ancha cicatriz tachada con grotescos hilos negros recorría el lado izquierdo de su frente en sentido vertical, saltaba por encima del arco de la ceja y caía sobre sobre el pómulo en dos puntos quirúrgicos más. Warren había tenido mucha suerte de que el ojo no se viese afectado.

- Con esto ya no necesitarás una herida para impresionar a las chicas- le susurró Layla. Creo que la cicatriz que te va a quedar va a ser más espectacular aún.

Layla sabía que Warren no podría contestarle, ni siquiera oírla. El chico llevaba días... durmiendo. Era un sueño artificial, inducido con fármacos, para reducir al mínimo sus funciones y así esperar que las mantuviese. Layla no quería volver a recordar la palabra técnica de aquel estado. Sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Oyó que los dos guardias en el pasillo saludaban con cotidiana cortesía y alguien entró en la habitación. Layla supo que era su madre.

- Has acabado un poco pronto hoy- dijo la chica sin volverse.

- Sí.

Elaine no preguntó sobre el estado de Warren Peace. Ella tenía acceso a los informes médicos y Layla había sido informada a su vez de la situación. Ambas guardaron silencio.

- Lenora no ha vuelto a venir- comentó Layla para llenar el vacío.

- Lo sé. Lenora sufrió una grave crisis de ansiedad, me temo que está afrontando sus propios problemas.

Layla asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo mantienen aquí? El inhibidor de poderes...

- Es por su seguridad, Layla.

- ¿Su seguridad?

- Existe toda una gama de poderes, que se denominan "canalizables". Tienen la cualidad de descontrolarse cuando el huésped pierde la conciencia. Es el caso de Warren y el tuyo propio. ¿Recuerdas cuándo se te han descontrolado?

- Cuando estaba nerviosa. Una vez mientras dormía...

- Los poderes de Warren también son de canalización. Está vivo pero inconsciente, su propio poder lo destruiría al no poder controlarlo.

Layla asintió, comprensiva, pero el nudo en su garganta volvió a apretarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo curarle? ¿Por qué no me dejáis?

- Obligarlo a sanarse tan rápido podría matarlo, y podría matarte a ti misma en el estado en que te encuentras. No estamos hablando de heridas leves, estamos hablando de un daño estructural grave. Si usases tus poderes podrías obligarle a consumir la escasa energía que le queda en curarse, eso le mataría. De momento la necesita para mantener sus funciones vitales, su respiración y el corazón en marcha. Hay que esperar a que se recupere un poco por sí mismo antes de intentar nada.

- Hay otra cuestión. ¿Por qué nuestros poderes parecen anularse y alimentarse el uno al otro?

- Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero fácil de entender. Sois los colores opuestos de un espectro. Vuestras capacidades se complementan y así como la suma de todas las luces da luz blanca, vosotros sois capaces de anular las capacidades del otro.

- Por eso me sentaba tan bien estar con él.

- No le quites mérito a Warren, Layla. Es cierto que los opuestos se atraen, pero el comportamiento es decisivo a la hora de inclinar esa atracción hacia el odio o el amor.

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Layla...

- Mamá, ¿crees que Warren...?

Elaine interrumpió su pregunta.

- Es muy fuerte. Dale tiempo.

Layla observó sus ojos cerrados y el perfil de su boca.

_No mueras por favor, hay tanto que debería contarte..._

- Layla, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo hoy. Por eso he salido antes- Elaine casi susurró las palabras.

Layla se volvió hacia su madre.

- ¿Quién?

- Es relativo a la implicación de Warren Peace en el caso Nowgest-Stronghold. No pueden hacerle declarar, así que van a contar con tu testimonio.

- Yo... ¿Qué he de decir?

Elaine rehuyó su mirada.

- En cualquier situación te diría que dijeses la verdad, pero en esta... Warren puede ser acusado de colaboración con banda de supervillanos, de intento de asesinato... Ambas sabemos lo sucedido.

- Mamá, tú eres psicoquinética, puedes...

- No, no puedo. Sé la verdad gracias a ello, pero nadie estaba ahí para ratificar mis visiones cuando fui a tocar los restos humeantes de la casa de los Reveial.

- ¿Entonces?

- Haz lo que te dicte tu conciencia y sé consecuente con ello. Recuerda que esa noche yo no estuve en la ciudad, y eso sí puedo demostrarlo. No podré ratificar ni desmentir ninguna de tus palabras.

En el pasillo sonó el saludo formal de los miembros del BIS ante un superior.

- ¡Señor!

Layla se volvió y John Soland entró en la habitación. Tras él entró otro agente más, de mandíbula cuadrada y con gesto huraño. Era rubio y corpulento. Elaine se puso en pie y los recibió en tono formal.

- Buenas tardes, agente especial Soland.

- Buenas tardes, agente Dawnstar. Este es el agente Lacke. Trae una orden para solicitar la declaración de Layla Williams, su hija, como testigo. En vistas de que esto puede interferir en la investigación que yo estoy llevando a cabo sobre el caso Nowgest-Stronghold, yo la supervisaré.

Elaine asintió. Layla se puso en pie y encaró a John Soland, pero fue la mirada penetrante y llena de odio del agente Lacke lo que la asustó. No iba dirigida a ella, se desvió hacia la cama donde yacía Warren Peace.

--

El interrogatorio se llevó a cabo en una de las salas del hospital orbital. Probablemente, el hecho de que gran parte de la sede del BIS siguiese siendo zona catastrófica, influyó en la ubicación del evento. Elaine Dawnstar permaneció junto a Layla Williams, como tutora legal de la interrogada, una menor.

John Soland exigió que trajesen un poco de té para todos antes de empezar. Layla se sorprendió por ello. Había imaginado un interrogatorio como algo agresivo, turbador e incómodo. Los gestos de Soland eran acogedores, no había nada de amenazante ni retador en su actitud, a pesar de que sus palabras pareciesen querer empujarte en sentido contrario. Y siempre mantenía esa distante cortesía inglesa. Layla vio en ello el encanto que había heredado Alfred. Entonces el agente Lacke puso en marcha la grabadora que traía consigo, la dejó sobre la mesa frente a Layla con una expresión en su rostro que parecía esculpida en piedra y la ilusión se esfumó.

-De momento sólo pedimos una declaración. No se la acusa de nada, señorita Williams.

Parecía decepcionado por ello. Layla asintió nerviosa.

-¿Podría relatarme los hechos que vivió usted la noche del día veintidós?

Layla trazó un arco en su memoria para remontarse a esa noche... Se sintió estúpida al percatarse de que se refería a la noche del incendio, obviamente. ¿De qué otra cosa podrían querer hablar con ella?

_Warren... Había aparecido con el niño en brazos, le había pedido que lo curase, le había relatado lo sucedido... Warren encogido bajo la manta en el porche, incapaz de enfrentarse a nada, dispuesto a entregarse y acabar con todo de una vez..._

- Señorita Williams, ¿está bien?

Layla carraspeó y trastabilló con las palabras.

- Eh, sí, sí... Yo... Lo siento, fue una noche muy extraña y me cuesta hablar de ello.

- Por qué le cuesta hablar de ello?

- Yo, esa noche vino Warren Peace a casa.

El agente Lacke alzó una ceja con un obvio gesto de interés.

- Podría decirme sobre qué hora?

Layla trató de hacer un rápido cálculo mental. Warren trabajaba en el restaurante. No podía dar una hora muy temprana si pretendía mentir. Cuando tenía turno de noche acababa sobre las once. El tiempo que hubiese tardado en llegar hasta su casa era de una media hora. Warren debió tardar en caminar desde su casa hasta la de los Reveial... Más el tiempo que tardó en prenderle fuego, más el que tardó en en llegar hasta ella cargando a Paul... Eso le daba un margen de... Layla trató de calcular a toda velocidad, sintiendo las miradas fijas de los agentes del BIS... ¿Media hora?

- Eh... Ehm... Creo que debían ser las once y algo.

- ¿Cuánto es ese "algo"?

- Y cuarto, y veinte...

Lacke dejó escapar un resoplido que a todas luces era de decepción y se coló en el interrogatorio.

- ¿Está usted segura?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Cree o está segura?

- Yo... n... hace tiempo y...

- Así que podría estar equivocada.

Layla sabía que el margen de tiempo que buscaban era el necesario para acusar a Warren de aquel incendio. No podía darles una duda.

- Yo, sí, creo que Warren vino a casa a las once y veinte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porque yo estaba acabando de cenar y había empezado a las once.

- ¿Habitualmente cena tan tarde?

- Eh, no. Mi madre no estaba, y bueno... Estuve mirando la televisión hasta tarde.

- ¿Qué programa estuvo viendo?

Layla hizo un alto. Si respondía uno en concreto podían comprobarlo sobre la parrilla de programación de las cadenas. Más le valía no concretar.

- No lo recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Como es posible que no lo recuerde?

- Hace ya muchos días. Me dormí en el sofá varias veces, no sé bien qué vi.

- Y espera que crea...

Soland lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Agente Lacke, prosiga.

Lacke pareció contrariado pero prosiguió.

- ¿Notó algo extraño en el señor Peace cuando lo vio?

Layla bajó la mirada nerviosa. La imagen de Paul herido saltó a su mente, y la de Peace derrotado... No podía permitir que eso volviese a suceder.

- Sí, noté algo extraño.

El agente Lacke se inclinó hacia ella con satisfacción.

- ¿Qué fue lo que notó?

- Él estaba nervioso, no estaba tan tranquilo como era normal.

- ¿A qué cree que se debía?

- Yo... Eh... Bueno, hablamos un poco y...

_¿Y qué les digo?_

Otra imagen asaltó a Layla. Un beso, una caricia por sus cabellos, el balancín acunando sus abrazos...

- Yo, él, me besó. Creo que lo tenía pensado antes y por eso estaba nervioso. Quería decirme y... bueno... Supongo que sabía que mi madre no estaba en casa y que podríamos...

Lacke avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Espera que crea que Warren Peace acudió a usted tras una dura jornada de trabajo por un acceso de hormonas adolescentes?

Layla alzó la mirada hacia él y por una vez no pestañeó ni desvió la mirada, pero su voz se quebró.

- ¡Él me besó! Después estuvimos en el porche y... y... él... Fue mi primer... Y ahora está en la cama de un hospital y no sé si sobrevivirá.

Gruesos lagrimones empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Layla. Elaine le pasó un pañuelo.

- Agentes, ¿es necesario hacerla pasar por esto?

Soland tomó el control.

- Señorita Williams, realizó una declaración al periódico según la cual había visto a Paul caminando cerca de su jardín, que lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó con sus padres. ¿Ratifica esta cuestión?

Layla asintió.

- Estabamos en el porche, por eso lo vimos.

- Y por qué no la acompañó el señor Peace?

- Porque él, porque... Nadie sabía que estaba conmigo, no quería que ninguno de mis vecinos nos viesen y le dijesen a mi madre...

Elaine frunció el ceño a su lado para corroborar su actuación.

- Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Lacke no le dio tregua.

- Nos está escondiendo información, señorita Williams. ¿Cómo explica que la ropa de Paul reveial estuviese quemada en varios puntos y su piel no presentase la más mínima marca? ¿Cómo logró salvarse de las quemaduras que deberían haberlo cubierto?

La ropa... Era cierto...

Layla respiró hondo varias veces para obligarse a buscar una coartada. Lo mejor era darles la razón en algo. Bajó la mirada.

- Es cierto, les estoy escondiendo información. Yo usé mis capacidades en las heridas de Paul, quería curarlo. Los mismos poderes de crecimiento y curación que estaba escondiendo. Warren lo vio y yo le obligué a mantener el secreto. Le dije que no viniese conmigo porque yo tenía miedo de que me delatase en cuanto alguien le preguntase.

Hubo un largo silencio. Soland fue quien habló, pero Layla no quiso levantar la mirada hacia él.

- Sabe que esta declaración podría aumentar su condena?

Layla asintió.

- Lo siento. Yo solo quería ayudar, ahora sé el peligro que corrí yo y que hice correr a Paul, pero sólo quería ayudar.

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la mesa. Layla oyó la voz de Lacke, volvía a la carga tratando de encontrar un hueco en su declaración.

- Poco más tarde, esa noche, llamó a un aerotaxi y, según declaró el piloto, estuvieron siguiendo a Peace hasta su casa. ¿Por qué?

- Yo, bueno... Tuve la idea de ir a pasar la noche en casa de mi tía. No quería estar sola después de lo sucedido en el barrio. Pero cambié de opinión y seguí a Peace porque me había relatado varias veces maltratos que había sufrido a manos de su propia madre y tuve un mal presentimiento. Peace había aparecido muy nervioso esa tarde y supuse que la situación en su propia casa tenía algo que ver. Lulego pasaron varias cosas, apareció Paul y no me dio tiempo a preguntarle.

Elaine alzó la voz.

- Así que me mentiste. Cuando dijiste que te llamó Warren y fuiste a ayudarlo era mentira, él ya estaba contigo en casa.

Layla asintió sin levantar la mirada. La frase "ya hablaremos en casa" quedó suspendida en el aire.

John Soland sonrió.

- Creo que eso es todo, señorita Williams. Si necesitamos de alguna aclaración se lo haríamos saber.

El agente Lacke pareció contrariado pero no discutió la decisión de su superior.

Cuando las dos feminas hubieron abandonado la sala se dirigió a él.

- ¡¡Eso es mentira, John!! Esa niña está mintiendo o nos oculta cosas.

- Jack, la cuestión está clara. Estaba teniendo una aventura con el hijo del Barón Batalla aprovechando que su madre no la vigilaba. Eso explica todo el mutismo y nerviosismo que la embargaba cuando se trataba esta cuestión. A la condena se unirá el castigo que le impondrá su madre al llegar a casa.

-¡¡Warren Peace provocó ese incendio!! Lo sabemos ambos, él es como su padre.

John Soland negó.

- No permitas que tu propio dolor te ciegue, Jack.

Elaine y Layla caminaron hacia la sala común a recoger sus cosas, esforzándose en no volverse la una hacia la otra. Sentían como si vigilasen sus espaldas y cualquier gesto pudiese delatarlas.

- Sabes que tras estas declaraciones tu caso será revisado y puede que te aumenten la condena, verdad?

- Sí. Lo acepto. Además no mentí, yo curé a Paul Reveial.

- Sólo has omitido parte de la historia y recreado un par de escenas de otra. Lo sé.

- Sí. ¿Mamá, quién era ese agente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso?

- Ese es Jack Lacke. Su hermano murió a manos del barón batalla, aún busca venganza. Esperaba cobrársela en su hijo.

- John estaba de nuestro lado, ¿verdad?

- No. John no estaba del lado de nadie, John sabe distinguir entre justicia y venganza. Hacer sufrir a Warren no le habría devuelto su hermano a Jack, ni habría mejorado este mundo.


	23. El día del baile

La investigación sobre el caso Nowgest-Stronghold siguió a puerta cerrada. Hasta dos semanas después no hubo ninguna filtración a la prensa y fue ejecutada con la maestría de un profesional del espectáculo. No pudo haber sido más impresionante, ya que quien la protagonizó fue el mismísimo Barón Batalla.

Reclamó los servicios de un abogado para hacer una declaración, la supervisión del encargado de la investigación del caso Nowgest-Stronghold y exigió la presencia de dos periodistas como testigos. Los mencionados se presentaron diligentemente a la cita, sin saber a qué atenerse. El Barón Batalla antes de realizar ninguna declaración sacó un paquete de tabaco vacío y lo abrió ante los testigos. En su interior había un mensaje escrito a mano.

- Hicieron llegar esta información hasta mí. Sé que tienen con ustedes gente capaz de ver quien pudo escribirlo. Es todo suyo.

Lo lanzó a John Soland que lo cogió al vuelo. Al leer detalladamente la apretada letra pudo ver que se trataba de los datos necesarios para dar con Marcus Reveial y su familia.

- ¿Cómo consiguió esto?

- Vino con mi remesa mensual de tabaco. Tengo derecho a diez paquetes al mes o me pongo demasiado nervioso. Y sí, yo se la pasé a mis antiguos socios, Madison, Mister Lucke y Camaleón cuando vinieron a visitarme. Ya vieron ustedes las consecuencias. Estaban tratando de encontrar alguna muestra del síndrome Nowgest para replicarlo y decidieron ir a preguntarle a Marcus y su familia.

Tras esas palabras, sonrió con satisfacción.

No hizo falta recurrir a Elaine Dawnstar, la psicométrica más renombrada en los círculos internos del BIS, para conocer su procedencia. Tras un contacto con la empresa de transporte encargada de entregarle a Batalla su dosis mensual de tabaco, se supo que el propio Capitán había pagado ese envío como muestra de reconocimiento hacia su antiguo enemigo. Luis Stronghold era como mínimo responsable de desvelar información secreta del BIS a un criminal y esta vez había pruebas que lo inculpaban. Su máscara había caído.

El Barón Batalla vio aumentada su condena por colaboración con malhechores, pero no pareció molestarle. Había hecho caer con él a su archienemigo, golpeando en el momento justo, y eso parecía satisfacerlo lo suficiente como para pagarlo con la libertad que le quedaba.

La última pieza del rompecabezas acabó de encajar. John Soland pudo dar por cerrada la investigación que le había traído desde Europa y redactar el informe.

Nada trascendió sobre el interrogatorio al que se sometió al Capitán y Supersónica. Supersónica quedó libre sin cargos, pero en su mirada perdida se veía que había perdido un mundo además de a su marido.

William Stronghold ni siquiera fue interrogado y tardó varios días en asimilarlo. Su padre siempre había querido ser el único héroe en el cielo superheroico y había hecho lo necesario para conseguirlo. Incluso procurar al enemigo las armas que precisaba para barrer al resto de aliados.

Cuando pudo entenderlo lloró amargamente escondido en el armario de su habitación, como cuando era un niño.

--

Los días pasaron, los exámenes de fin de curso llegaron y se fueron. Layla realizó sus pruebas en la soledad de una sala del hospital orbital. Eso la ayudó a situarse en el calendario, pero la realidad parecía fluir muy lejos de ella. Nunca se sintió tan sola como en esos momentos. Sus amigos y compañeros debían estar realizando las mismas pruebas y comentarían la jugada posteriormente en grupo. Habría alguien que habría ideado un plan magnífico para hacer trampas y sería pillado por la Directora Powers, como siempre. Se comentaría en los pasillos... Pero ella estaba sola, completamente sola, y parecía que el mundo la hubiese abandonado.

Una semana más tarde, los resultados de los exámenes de Layla llegaron al hospital orbital. Elaine los leyó detenidamente y se sorprendió de que todas las asignaturas hubiesen sido aprobadas con un suficiente, o un resaltado bien. Como madre había esperado un fracaso en los resultados de su hija tras los convulsos acontecimientos que había sufrido su vida. Bien era cierto que había bajado mucho la media de sus resultados, pero también que lo habitual hubiese sido que le hubiesen quedado unas cuantas asignaturas, por no decir todas, para recuperar en verano. Layla se estaba esforzando y bien se merecía un reconocimiento.

La chica entró en la sala. Había acabado su turno de voluntariado en el ala de rehabilitación.

- Han llegado tus notas.

Layla miró un momento hacia el papel que sostenía su madre en las manos y reconoció el sello de Sky High.

- ¿Están bien?

- Todo aprobado.

- Me alegro.

Layla se volvió hacia el perchero para dejar su chaqueta sin más muestra de interés. Elaine entendió que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para el ánimo de su hija y supo que debía hacer algo al respecto.

- Cariño, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer a la cafetería?

Layla miró a su madre sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la llamaba "cariño" desde que había sucedido todo.

- Sí, me apetece mucho.

El menú de la cafetería consistía ese día en sopa de ave y fideos, pechuga de pollo con ensalada, yogur y fruta de postre. Elaine observó la diligencia con que su hija comía, evitando su mirada. Era hora de recuperar la relación y confianza que se había perdido entre ellas.

- ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a ponerte para el baile de graduación?

Layla levantó la mirada.

- Pensé que no iba a ir al baile. Además no es mi graduación y deberé pagar entrada.

- Pensé que te apetecería ir.

- ¿No estoy castigada, mamá?

- Sí, pero hay que reconocer cuándo alguien está haciendo un buen trabajo. Te estás esforzando mucho.

Layla jugueteó con un trozo de zanahoria de su plato, empujándolo con el tenedor.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir al baile.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé si Will apreciará que quiera ir con él después de lo sucedido. Besé a Warren en la cafetería para dejar claro lo que había y Will se había montado otra historia con esto del baile.

- Bueno, eso no me parece tan malo, lo de dejar las cosas claras. Pero habíais quedado en algo y creo que deberías cumplirlo o al menos hacerle saber a Will que estás dispuesta a cumplirlo.

- No sé lo que opinará él.

- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo. Además, su reputación personal necesita que él vaya a ese baile de graduación.

Layla levantó levantó la mirada y a Elaine no le gustó ver el abatimiento que había en sus ojos. Pero había surgido en ellos una chispa de interés. Como siempre, a pesar de todo, Layla se preocupaba por sus amigos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Will ha pasado, de la noche a la mañana, de ser el hijo de un superhéroe a ser el vástago de un supervillano. El no aparecer por el baile lo acercará de cara a la opinión publica a la actuación de su padre. Que apareciese en el baile acompañado por ti sería una manera de aclarar su alineamiento de forma irrefutable y de dejar claro que hay un acuerdo entre vosotros.

Layla bajó de nuevo la mirada y asintió.

- Le debo eso al menos.

- Creo que sí. Will sigue siendo tu amigo, cariño. No sé si te diste cuenta de que saltó de un vehículo en marcha, desobedeciendo a la autoridad presente, para ayudarte. Eso no lo haría mucha gente. A pesar de que no me hizo mucha gracia, me enorgullece la causa por la que lo hizo.

- Entonces le llamaré. Pero el baile es pasado mañana, no he buscado un vestido.

- Algo encontraremos.

Layla dejó de lado el trozo de zanahoria con el que estaba jugando.

- Mamá, tú que eres médico... ¿Cuándo crees que podréis despertar a Warren?

Elaine contestó con calma, tratando de transmitir la esperanza que le faltaba a su hija.

- Se ha recuperado de bastantes lesiones internas, que eran las más graves. Aún lo mantenemos así debido a la contusión cerebral, pero esta tarde se revisará su estado y veremos cuándo resultará prudente permitirle despertar. En cuanto eso suceda, irá directamente a un tanque de regeneración.

Layla asintió, sumisa. Ese fue el gesto que reafirmó la idea de que Layla debía asistir a ese baile. Tenía que reencontrarse con parte de su vida antigua. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel hospital vigilando aquel trozo de su alma que zozobraba junto con Warren.

--

Marcar el número de la casa de Will... Una acción tan cotidiana que ahora parecía extraordinaria. El pitido periódico se convirtió en un chasquido seco y hasta que Layla no oyó la voz de la madre de Will contestar no entendió que habían descolgado el teléfono. En ese momento se percató de que el mundo que ella conocía se había esfumado, pero había otro mundo ahí fuera esperándola.

- ¿Sí?

Era una voz dubitativa.

- Hola, soy Layla. ¿Está Will?

- ¿Layla?- parecía también sorprendida de oírla realizar un acto tan cotidiano como contactar con su hijo.- Un momento.

Varios instantes de silencio, luego la voz de William Stronghold.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Layla.

- Ah... Hola...

- Pasado mañana es el baile, habíamos quedado para ir.

Un largo momento de silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

- No he buscado un traje que ponerme.

- Entonces no me arreglaré mucho para conno contrastar contigo.

Layla trató de restarle importancia al detalle, pero estaba claro que en los planes de William Stronghold no había entrado el baile de graduación de ese año. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

- No esperaba ir. Me has pillado por sorpresa.

- Bueno... Si no te apetece ir conmigo lo entiendo. Pero a mí sí que me gustaría ir contigo.

- Gracias, Layla.

- A ti por invitarme. Decide tú lo que te apetezca hacer. Por mi parte me encantaría ir al baile contigo, y por otro lado sería un honor hacerlo del brazo de uno de los mayores héroes que he conocido.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y Layla creyó que se había cortado.

- Will, ¿sigues ahí?

Lo oyó respirar entrecortadamente. Layla entendió que sus palabras le habían emocionado.

- ¿En tu casa a las siete y media?

- Perfecto.

- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana. Ah, por cierto, es un baile temático. Ya sabes "un cuento de hadas". ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre si deberíamos vestirnos de algo en concreto?

- Pues la verdad es que tampoco he pensado mucho en ello. ¿Qué tal si vamos de nosotros mismos? Supongo que nos disculparán.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Creo que tengo un traje que era de mi madre, de su época hippie. No desentonará con el ambiente.

- Yo recurriré a lo clásico.

- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana a las siete y media.

--

El día del baile debería haber empezado bastante más tarde y con una programación musical en el equipo de sonido del salón, para eso era sábado. Pero el timbrazo que marcó el despertar de Layla fue el del teléfono. Oyó a su madre descolgarlo y retazos de la conversación.

-... sí... de acuerdo... está siendo monitorizado... bien... ¿Quién está a su cuidado? Bien. Estaré ahí a las cuatro... Gracias por informarme.

Un suave chasquido le indicó a Layla que el teléfono había sido colgado y eso acabó de despertarla. Se quedó en la cama, observando en techo, enfocándolo cada vez con más precisión a medida que batía en retirada su somnolencia. Aquel iba a ser el día del baile de graduación de los veteranos. Reencontrarse con todos los demás... ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Cuando hubiese cumplido su pena en el hospital orbital se reintegraría a la vida de la escuela, el curso siguiente, pero en esa ocasión sería en la clase de héroes. No quería dejar a Magenta, Zach, Ethan... La clase de héroes le resultaba tan poco acogedora como un clan de hienas hambrientas. Pero allí al menos estaría Will.

Layla oyó a su madre trastear por la cocina y se levantó.

Cuando llegó hasta la cocina Elaine ya había sacado la tostadora y estaba extrayendo el surtido de mermeladas de la despensa.

-... nos días, mamá.

Elaine se volvió hacia ella pero su mente parecía en otro sitio.

- Buenos días, cariño.

- ¿Te han llamado del hospital?

- Eh... Sí. Tendré que ayudarte a preparar el vestido un poco antes. Llamaré para que te envíen un vigilante, estás en libertad vigilada.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir al hospital? No te tocaba turno hasta el lunes.

- Es una emergencia.

Layla se quedó callada sin atreverse a lanzar la pregunta que bullía en su mente.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Warren?

Elaine no varió su rebuscamiento por la despensa, ni se volvió para contestar a su hija, y su tono fue demasiado tranquilo.

- No debes preocuparte por Warren, cariño. Está en las mejores manos.

_No me has contestado, mamá._

--

A pesar de haber sido perfectamente funcional décadas atrás en algunos ambientes, el vestido que Elaine había conseguido rescatar de un baúl para Layla le daba un aire de princesa de cuento trasnochada. Era un simple vestido de tul vaporoso de tono marfil, ceñido a los costados por cintas entrecruzadas. Una cenefa de nudos bordados en color rojo vino recorría la parte de abajo y las mangas. No era exactamente un disfraz pero pasaría desapercibido en una fiesta temática. Elaine la había ayudado a recogerse parte de la cabellera roja en dos trenzas que le rodeaban la cabeza resaltando el efecto.

- Te queda bien. Tienes la misma talla que yo a tu edad.

- Sí. Bueno, es un baile temático. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal.

Sin previo aviso, Elaine colocó sobre la cabeza de su hija una diadema que había modificada añadiéndole algunas cuentas doradas hasta hacerla parecer una tiara.

- Ahora sí pareces una princesa.

Layla sonrió y Elaine sintió un tremendo alivio al verla realizar ese simple gesto.

- Creo que contrastaré un poco con Will. Vendrá con traje.

- Oh, para él también tengo algo.

Elaine le enseñó lo que llevaba en la otra mano. Era un cartel, con una cinta para colgarlo al cuello. En él rezaba "hace un rato era una rana". Layla no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su madre. Elaine sintió un gran alivio ante ese sonido.

_Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te oía reír, Layla._

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Elaine fue a abrir dejando a Layla sola ante el espejo. La chica observó su figura con creciente distanciamiento.

_Este va a ser mi último cuento de hadas..._

Hubo un saludo en la puerta, una voz de hombre, Elaine respondió de manera cordial. La puerta fue cerrada y luego hubo pisadas acercándose hacia la habitación.

- Layla, cariño, permíteme que te presente al agente Richmond- un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y de aspecto afable se presentó en la puerta de la habitación-. Es un agente de seguridad superheroica. Él será tu vigilante y os acompañará a ti y a Will. Tiene autorizacion para dejarte KO si se te desmadran los poderes. Tiene en su poder varias dosis de calmante nervioso y mi permiso para usarlas. No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte ir a ese baile.

- Tranquila, mamá.

- Yo he de irme, tengo una emergencia en el hospital orbital.

- ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

- De las que no te puedo contar todavía.

* * *

_Y... No es el final. Tranquilos. El problema es que el último capítulo me estaba quedando demasiado largo. Lo he dividido en dos. Al menos os paso lo que tengo ya escrito mientras acabo el final con el mimo y detenimiento que se merece. Espero en unos días poder colgar el resto. Estoy en ello._


	24. Agradecimientos

_Debo excusarme por la tardanza. He estado usando gran parte de mi tiempo libre en crear una web, de ahí que haya dedicado menos a escribir. En breve espero tenerla colgada, pero bueno, os hablaré de lo que os interesa. Espero en unas horas, o a mucho tardar mañana, tener colgado el último capítulo. No desesperéis.  
_

_Pero antes de dejaros el siguiente capítulo, quiero daros la lata un ratito con los agradecimientos. Gracias mil a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis dejado un review, una opinión. Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo y una opción en la web para responder a vuestros comentarios online, pero parece que no ha habido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Así que trataré de desglosar algunos de los agradecimientos más sentidos._

_El primer agradecimiento de todos es para alguien que firmó como waRRenpeace.&.me, el primer review de todos (no esperaba recibir ninguno). Me decidió a tratar de continuar un poquitín la historia a ver qué daba de sí. Y ya veis las consecuencias..._

_Lilith Luna Black, que me escribió 161 "porfa"'s para pedirme que siguiese con el fic. Qué maja!! X,D_

_La siguiente remesa de agradecimientos son para los primeros que estuvieron ahí: Gwynyver, MissRowan, Mary, Vesper Malfoy, okami-chan, Lizirien, Roguelion (Namy-Haruno), Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon... Los incombustibles. Siempre alerta a la más mímima actualización para hacerme notar su presencia y a los que luego se unieron Yanire, Psiquepire, Nathy2691, Sarah Evans y Anglik Djilah._

_Gracias por estar siempre al acecho. No puedo escribir una línea de fic sin que me hagáis notar vuestra presencia. Gracias, gracias gracias, gracias, a todos y cada uno de vosotros._

_Mención a Rivs, porque tiene razón. No he encontrado otro fic de Sky High en español. Soy única en la red!! XD_

_Isilme Lupin, que me desglosó los motivos del por qué mi fic lo consideraba bueno. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de darme motivos._

_Shana always, que acabó su review con un "cuídate, muchos ánimos", unas palabras que me sentaron muy bien en un momento en que las necesitaba mucho. A pesar de venir de una desconocida que seguramente no sabía nada de mí fueron como agua en el desierto._

_z.mari, que tiene por ídolo a Layla. Ueeeeeee... Me alegro de que a pesar de que Warren resulte espectacular Layla también tenga fans. Traté de darle la personalidad que merecía. Me alegro de que alguien lo notase._

_Gillian Wood, que me hizo una crítica constructiva magnífica, desglosando algunos detalles del contenido y mi forma de escribir que me resultaron interesantes de observar._

_LuTei Niger, que también quería descuartizar a Will después capítulo 19. Lo siento coge turno. X.D_

_Algo-oAlguien, esas dos locas que me amenazaron con hacerme cosas malas si no continuaba escribiendo. Gracias chicas, eso es saber motivar a la gente. :)_

_Por cierto Nathy2691, no tenía ni idea de qué significaba "faje" (soy de España, la infranqueable barrera lingüística, jejeje), pero ya lo averigüé. Gracias por aumentar mi vocabulario._

_Tomoe-chan, que me escribió el review más largo de todos los que he recibido. Disfruté cada una de las palabras que le dedicaste. Creo que te llevas el premio al review más extenso, tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo en qué consiste el premio._

_Zedka, que irradia entusiasmo en cada linea que escribe... y lo contagia._

_Anitaplus, que también está despierta a la una y cuarto de la mañana borrando esos mails tan molestos sobre viagra XD. Sí, también soy de España. (Recibes también publicidad de esa en la que te ofrecen algo para alargarte el pene?)_

_Viko, que añadió un "espero que estés bien" en varios de sus reviews. Cuatro palabras que significaron mucho para mí. Sé que no nos conocemos en absoluto, pero el buen rollo trasciende fronteras y distancias, sobretodo cuando estás en un mal momento. Gracias._

_Rou-chan. Una persona de pocas palabras, clara, concisa y directa. Me hizo mucha gracia tu review por lo expresivo que resultaba con tan pocas letras. X.D_

_Patzy-chan, que me dio unas palabras de ánimo estupendas. De verdad crees que tengo talento?_

_Y los recién llegados..._

_Yukino-San01 y Nallely mcr ... gracias por vuestras palabras y vuestros ánimos._

_Diana-chan y Christti, realmente os leísteis todos los capítulos de una tirada? Uau!! OO_

_Creo que a excepción de Libia, Masala y Volgrand ninguno de vosotros me conocéis. Mientras escribía este fic pasé una mala época. Refugiarme en mundos de fantasía siempre ha sido una manera de acunar mi mente. Pero de repente un montón de personas que no conozco me felicitan y me hacen sentir que hago algo bien y lo disfrutan. Gracias todos, en serio. Cosas así son las que te reconcilian con el mundo. Vuestros reviews y todo lo que me habéis transmitido con ellos han sido lo mejor que me ha aportado escribir este fic._

_En unas horas espero poder colgar el último capítulo... (si nada más se interpone)... Hasta entonces, un abrazo._


	25. Peligros de la sinceridad

_Bueno, tras varios problemas técnicos (odio a Murfy) allá va el último capítulo. Tened muy claro que sin todos vosotros este momento no habría llegado. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

Layla y Will aterrizaron en los jardines de Sky High en un vehículo oficial, lo cual les provocó cierto desasosiego. El lugar se veía vacío, a todas luces todos debían estar ya en el gimnasio disfrutando de la celebración. El agente Richmond mantuvo una respetuosa distancia para permitirles algo de intimidad, pero caminar hacia las puertas seguidos por esa escolta les pareció cuando menos extraño.

- Nunca había tenido escolta, me siento casi como una celebridad- murmuró Layla.

- Casi lo somos. Salieron tus fotos en el periodico salvando al hijo de Marcus Reveial y la mía peleando contra el robot.

- Cierto. Espero que no nos traten de manera diferente. Quiero un poco de normalidad en mi vida.

La música se derramaba fuera del recinto del gimnasio a través de las puertas cerradas, anticipando el ambiente que encontrarían en el interior. Un alumno de primer curso se encargaba de hacer de portero. Le entregaron los dos cartones que representaban la entrada pagada. Les dedicó una larga mirada y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo cuando se fijó en el escolta que venía con ellos.

Layla y Will Afrontaron las puertas. Instintivamente se tomaron del brazo de forma simultánea y con ese gesto pretendieron darse un ánimo mutuo que ninguno de los dos había planteado pedir.

Lo primero que les llamo la atención fue la transformación que había sufrido el gimnasio. Las duras y frías paredes había sido ocultadas tras una acogedora superficie de telas que ondeaba sutilmente. Los hirientes focos permanecían ciegos y los puntos de iluminación habían bajado hasta posarse sobre las mesas. Simulacros de velas se habían colocado sobre ellas en retorcidos candelabros de aspecto barroco. Las telas blancas brillaban en la parte de abajo por el reflejo de las luces y se difuminaban hacia la oscuridad del techo en un degradado hacia el violeta, dando un ambiente onírico al lugar. Las mesas habían sido cubiertas por manteles de tono violeta, con motivos estampados de nudos sinuosos y zarcillos en los que se adivinaban adornos florales y perfiles de criaturas de cuentos. Había un rincón con telarañas dedicado a los cuentos de terror que había tenido mucho éxito. Layla y Will se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Uau!- fue todo lo que atinó a decir Will.

- Tenemos que felicitar al equipo de decoración.

- Sí.

La música seleccionada no se correspondía a la esperada en un cuento de hadas, pero sí en una celebración adolescente. En ese momento sonaba "Let the bodies hit the floor", de los Drowing Pools. El contraste era de agradecer. Les devolvía al mundanal mundo.

Entre los reunidos abundaban los trajes largos de vistosos colores en ellas, que pretendían insinuar realeza, y los cortos que pretendían sugerir oscura seducción. Ellos optaban por el humor y los chistes visuales. Los alumnos de primer curso formaban grupitos dispersos por el perímetro y observaban la novedad con ojos ávidos. A los veteranos, los que ese año se graduaban, se les podía percibir, además de por su altura, por su actitud segura en mitad del lugar, copando las atenciones de aquella celebración. Ellos eran los protagonistas ahora, y lo sabían.

Los más próximos a la puerta se volvieron al notar que había recién llegados. Dos héroes de segundo curso se quedaron mirándolos como si hubiesen sido una aparición. Ninguno de ellos hizo el gesto de adelantarse a saludarlos, parecían desconcertados. Entre ellos Layla vio a Penny, que esbozó una mueca despectiva hacia ellos y no pudo oír lo que le dijo al chico que la acompañaba por culpa de la música. La idea de acudir a aquella celebración de repente no le pareció tan buena. En ese momento, de la masa de alumnos surgió un chico con la piel azul. Les costó reconocerlo en un principio.

- ¡Will, tío! Creíamos que no vendrías.

- Hola, Zach. Eh... Bonito color.

- Soy el príncipe azul. Se me tiene que notar, el prota de todo cuento.

- Ah...

Zach hizo señales a otra persona entre la gente.

- ¡Ethan! Son Will y Layla, han venido.

Ethan se acercó hasta ellos y su muestra de entusiasmo fue más contenida.

- Will, Layla, me alegro mucho de veros.

Llevaba una librea antigua y cargaba con un compendio de pergaminos bajo el brazo. Se había colocado unas gafas pequeñas sobre la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Qué se supone que eres?

- El consejero de un rey. Ya sabes que el papel protagonista no va conmigo. Prefiero pasar desapercibido.

Terry correteó hasta al lado de Zach. Llevaba, además del vestido, unas orejitas de gato sobre la cabeza, cola y un cascabel al cuello.

- No me lo digas- murmuró Layla-, el gato de la bruja.

Terry sonrió y asintió.

- Layla, ¿cómo está Warren? Tú estás ahora en el hospital orbital, ¿verdad?

- Sí, estoy prestando servicios sociales. Ése de ahí es mi vigilante.

Layla señaló tras ella al agente que le habían asignado en ausencia de su madre. Se mantenía contra la pared para no interferir en su vida social, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- Uau... Parece que seas famosa ahora- murmuró Ethan.

- A Warren lo mantienen todavía dormido. Esperan que pueda recuperarse un poco más para poder despertarlo y meterlo en un tanque de regeneración. Si no es capaz de controlar sus poderes cuando despierte puede ser muy peligroso.

Terry sonrió de manera encantadora, y la sensación de alivio que irradió llegó hasta Layla y la envolvió como una ola.

- Pero bueno... ¡Contad! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo os visteis en esa lucha? Lo vimos en los diarios.

Más alumnos se fueron reuniendo alrededor de ellos, interesados en los sucesos que esperaban se iban a relatar en un momento. Fue cuando Zach tomó el control.

- Atrás, dejadlos pasar. Necesitan un respiro después de todo por lo que han pasado. Vamos... Vamos... ¡Abrid paso!

Cual maestro de ceremonias, Zach los guió hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Allí, Alfred conversaba con Ithma Dupré animadamente. Alfred había añadido unas orejas y una cola lobunas a su traje de gala. Ithma llevaba una corta capa roja sobre los hombros, a juego con su vestido. Era todo un contraste con sus cabellos negros, cortados a la altura de los hombros, y sus ojos grises. Ella se ruborizaba de vez en cuando y bajaba la vista con timidez.

Layla se quedó de piedra. ¿Ithma Dupré intimidada por un chico? ¿La mayor cotilla de la escuela, avergonzada por una inocente conversación? ¿Caperucita y el lobo?

Cuando se acercaron, Alfred se volvió hacia ellos. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a Will y le dio un caluroso abrazo, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Layla.

- Me alegro de veros a ambos. Esto no habría sido lo mismo sin vosotros. ¿Qué tal estás, Layla?

- Bien...

Layla sonrió de oreja a oreja ante ese recibimiento. Tras tantos días teniendo que justificarse y driblando conversaciones peligrosas, que Alfred no le exigiese unas palabras a cambio de una acogida fue de agradecer.

- Oh, cuidado con el ponche, alguien ha echado suero de la verdad en él. Por eso lo han precintado. El profesor Boomer ha confesado que le gusta leer novela romántica para chicas.

Will soltó una risotada.

- ¿En serio?

- Creo que vamos a sufrir las consecuencias todos.

- Pero eso será el curso que viene.

- Stronghold, -Will se volvió hacia Ithma. La chica tenía una voz suave y amable-. Yo... Lamento mucho lo sucedido con tu padre. Me refiero a que oí cosas que... Me refiero a que tú eres tú y no esperes que yo crea que... Me refiero a que tus actos te definen.

Will se quedó de piedra.

- Gracias, Ithma.

Alfred sonrió.

- Veo que os conocéis. Entonces no hace falta que os presente.

- Bueno en realidad no nos conocemos, solo nos habíamos visto de lejos.

- Por cierto- preguntó Layla-, ¿dónde está Magenta?

- Debe estar bailando con su pareja- contestó Alfred.

Layla oteó hacia la pista de baile tratando de discernirla entre la masa.

- ¿Con quién ha venido?

- No te lo vas a creer...

Alfred señaló un lugar específico de la pista. Magenta y una heroína pelirroja de segundo curso se abrazaban meciéndose al son de la música en un baile que sugería un erotismo velado. Ambas sonreían y parecían estar hablándose en susurros. Layla abrió mucho los ojos y un poco después su mandíbula se descolgó.

- Magenta es...

Ithma se adelantó.

- Sí, y mantenían una relación desde hacía tiempo. Parece que han decidido destaparla hoy.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

Ithma asintió.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

- Porque ellas me lo pidieron.

Layla dejó escapar un resoplido y una risa contenida.

- Parece que me he perdido un montón de cosas...

Magenta se había colocado una alitas de mariposa a la espalda de color lila, y la veterana pelirroja llevaba el traje de cuero de alguna imprecisa princesa guerrera de un mundo de cómic.

Will se encogió de hombros.

-Parecen felices.

La música bajó de volumen, y la Directora Powers subió al escenario. Los presentes volvieron su atención hacia ella, expectantes. Era el momento de la entrega de premios.

La ceremonia duró media hora. Hubo un discurso de la directora, hubo aplausos, hubo homenajes... Se repartieron los premios en las diferentes categorías: resultados académicos por asignaturas, resultados deportivos, actividades extraescolares... Magenta y el equipo de decoración se llevaron el premio a la mejor obra artística pictórica por la decoración del baile. El premio a la deportividad se lo llevaron dos curritos de segundo, por el partido de Capturar la Bandera más espectacular del año. Layla se lo había perdido. Ethan consiguió otro por organizar el grupo de excursionismo.

Ese año no hubo coronación de rey y reina. La Directora Powers había decidido acabar con el cuento de hadas en que algunos estaban sumergidos y lo estaba materializando en hechos. A partir de entonces todos y cada uno iban a ser valorados por sus actos, no por un papel preestablecido.

En cuanto acabó la entrega de premios volvió la música, pero esta vez era tranquila y Alfred se escusó.

- Disculpadme, chicos. Tengo una cita con mi encantadora acompañante.

Ithma sonrió cuando Alfred tomó su mano con la profesionalidad de un galán de cine y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Layla y Will los miraron alejarse.

- ¿Te imaginabas así a Ithma Dupré?- preguntó Layla.

- En absoluto. Creía que era una cotilla insufrible y descarada. Al menos eso decían de ella.

- Parece que le gusta Alfred.

- Eso parece. Fue ella la que se lo pidió a él.

- ¡Qué valiente!

Una voz femenina interpeló a Layla por su apellido.

- Williams...

Layla se volvió. Amanda Jinx y su grupito se habían acercado a ellos. Llevaba del brazo a un currito de segundo de aspecto despistado. Amanda portaba una varita con una estrella dorada en la mano. Sonreía sin que sus ojos acompañasen a ese gesto. Penny a su lado, con un traje azul de escamas, recordaba a una sirena. Ambas ofrecía la inclinación de cabeza característica del que se cree en superioridad táctica y está a punto de humillar a alguien. Los labios de Penny se fruncían en una desagradable mueca.

- Oí que te habían condenado a trabajos sociales por ocultación de poderes- dijo Amanda despacio, saboreando cada palabra.

Layla asintió.

- Sí, estaré ocupada hasta finales de verano. No va haber vacaciones para mí este año.

- Al menos no has acabado como Warren.

Layla sintió un escalofrío ante la calma con la que ella mencionaba el estado de Warren. Puede que en realidad no estuviese al tanto de lo graves que resultaban sus heridas, del sufrimiento, de haberlo vigilado horas sin notar el más mínimo gesto en él...

- Eh... No, por suerte...

Penny se lanzó a su vez.

- Fue adorable el numerito que montasteis ambos en el pasillo. ¿Qué intentabais? ¿Matarnos a todos? Casi lo conseguís. Lo de acabar ambos desnudos ahí en medio creo que fue lo más espectacular.

Layla no había vuelto a pensar en aquello desde que ocurrió. Había protegido su mente de aquel suceso, temerosa de enfrentarse a los efectos sociales de algo tan bochornoso. Se ruborizó y trató de de buscar una explicación.

- Yo... Eh... Fue involuntario...

Alrededor de ellos, varios alumnos se estaban fijando en la conversación y Amanda supo que era el momento.

- No lo parecía Williams. Me sorprende verte fuera del correccional. Parece que a menos que os dejen en la cama de un hospital no hay manera de retirar a un criminal de la via pública. Y no digamos ya a una exhibicionista.

Layla tardó varios instantes en procesar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo todas las hormiguitas que poblaban su alma despertaron y en focaron a Amanda y Penny.

_No... No... No... No... No... ¡Quietas!_

Will se interpuso entre ambas.

- Ya basta, Amanda.

Amanda dirigió una mirada lánguida, de triunfo, hacia Will. Ahora ya sin tratar de disfrazarla. Varios alumnos observaban la escena preveiendo el desastre.

- No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada, Stronghold. No después de saber quien fue en realidad tu padre.

Layla notó que Will se ponía a temblar pero no se atrevió ni a hablar para calmarlo, a punto como estaba de perder ella misma el control. El agente Richmond observó el gesto de su custodiada y echó mano a la pistola con dardos calmantes que llevaba. Amanda lo percibió por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con gesto de victoria. Era el momento de rematar socialmente a Layla Williams.

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que W...

En ese momento el contenido de una ponchera cayó sobre Amanda y su grupo con un escandaloso "choff". La ponchera en sí descendió hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Amanda como un grotesco sombrero. La sorpresa barrió la furia en la mente de Layla. Will cogió su mano entonces.

- Layla, contrólate. Tu vigilante viene hacia aquí.

Layla respiró hondo y puso en marcha las técnicas aprendidas para doblegar sus poderes. Will vio por el rabillo del ojo que el agente Richmond dudaba un momento y después guardaba la pistola inyectora que había sacado.

Pennny, frente a ellos, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez mirando su traje arruinado goteando substancia pegajosa en mitad de un charco. Amanda se quitó de la cabeza el objeto que obstruía su visión y lo lanzó al suelo. El golpe resonó por todo el lugar. El currito que la acompaña se puso a reír a su lado sin poder contenerse. Los alumnos que aún no se habían percatado el incidente empezaron a volverse hacia la escena.

- ¡Cállate, Damon!- ordenó Amanda a su acompañante. Pero él era incapaz de dejar de reír.

- Creí que aunque me hubieses pagado para acompañarte me aburriría como una ostra. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Amanda se volvió hacia él y le chilló con tono histérico.

- ¿Pero qué dices, imbécil?

- Me temo que el suero de la verdad que volcaron en la ponchera está haciendo mella en tu acompañante, Amanda. No te enfades con él.

Alfred se había abierto paso hasta la escena junto con Ithma. Había hablado con calma, sin alzar la voz, pero todos notaron la amenaza que suponía. Amanda buscó entre el corro de ojos que les rodeaban al que había perpetrado ese incidente. Los ojos de Amanda se detuvieron sobre Rose, la acompañante de Magenta.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita lesbiana imbécil! ¡Has sido tú!

Magenta se situó frente a Rose y miró directamente a Amanda a los ojos.

- Intentabas que Layla perdiese el control. Ithma lo oyó todo y Rose lo ha evitado.

- ¡No deberíais estar aquí! No deberían haberos permitido entrar. ¡Diré que me has atacado! Diré que me has amenazado, diré que Will me ha amenazado y todos me creerán.

Rose cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto de satisfacción. El suero de la verdad también estaba afectando a Amanda.

- Yo no te creeré Amanda- dijo suavemente Ithma.

Amanda sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Tú no eres más que una cotilla insufrible y Will es el hijo de un criminal. Diré que él me amenazó y que Layla lo animó a hacerlo y todos me creerán.

- Yo no te creeré- declaró Alfred.

- Yo no lo creo- sentenció Magenta.

- Ni yo- Ethan se situó junto a sus amigos.

- Ni de coña nos vamos a tragar esa bola, nena- Zach...

Ethan, Zach, Alfred, Ithma, Magenta, fueron posicionandose alrededor de Layla y Will.

- Creo que yo tampoco voy a creer dicha versión.

La sombra de la directora Power se materializó tras ellos con su pose clásica de "aquí van a rodar cabezas".

Amanda y Penny desaparecieron de la fiesta, animadas por un comité de disciplina. Ni Layla ni Will quisieron regodearse en la escena y se retiraron hacia otra zona del gimnasio. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un reencuentro con la "normalidad". Magenta y su acompañante se acercaron a ellos.

- Ella es Rose. Es mi pareja, dentro y fuera de este baile.

Pareció una declaración de intenciones.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, Rose.

La chica miró a Layla y Will.

- Gracias a vosotros por procurarme una excusa para masacrar a esas dos imbéciles. Sé lo que significa que te provoquen hasta el descontrol.

- Espero que no te traiga consecuencias.

- Habrán valido al pena.

- Hemos ganado el premio a la mejor obra pictórica.

- Oh, eh... Felicidades- se apresuró Layla. Casi había olvidado las capacidades de Magenta para segar temas de conversación.

- De todas maneras, no tuvo mérito.

- ¿Por qué?

- Realicé una encuesta sobre los colores a usar, así me aseguré que una mayoría se mostrase favorable al ambiente creado.

Layla enarcó las cejas ante esas declaraciones y reprimió una risa.

- Eres increible, Magenta.

Fue Rose la que respondió a eso.

- Lo sé- dijo. Tomó a Magenta de la mano y ambas se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista de baile.

Will las observó alejarse con gesto admirativo.

- ¡¡Cielos!! ¡¡Eso sí es una chica guerrera!! ¡Vaya mujer!

- ¡Cuidado, Will! Tiene novia, y creo que me da más miedo Magenta que ella.

Will rió.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?

Layla asintió. Se cogieron de la mano y se abrieron paso entre los que ocupaban la pista.

Tras adoptar la postura reglamentaria se amoldaron a los acordes que sonaban. Layla adoptó un gesto serio.

- Cuando Amanda mencionó a Warren estuve a punto de perder el control.

- Lo sé. Tu vigilante ya tenía el inyector de calmantes en la mano. Habría sido un desastre que tu baile terminase así.

- No pude evitarlo. Cuando hablaron de Warren noté que... Está en el hospital y ni siquiera sé si se recuperará.

Will la interrumpió

- Se recuperará, estoy seguro. Es el tío más duro con el que me he encontrado. Sus choques con Rocaman habrían tumbado a un rinoceronte y él se levantaba. Cuando se recupere tú deberás estar esperándole, ¿entiendes?

Layla levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con lo que había sido un llanto frustrado.

- Will, ¿cuándo has aprendido a ser tan sabio?

- Lo sucedido me hizo pensar mucho. Yo te provoqué el ataque que hizo que se descontrolasen tus poderes y os metió a ti y a Warren en problemas. Al menos te debía lo de hoy.

- Yo tuve parte de la culpa de aquello. Entiendo por qué me dijsite todo aquello. Debería haberte explicado antes... Quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo haber dejado que todos creyesen algo que no era real. Tenía mucho miedo a decirlo en voz alta porque era como si yo fuese responsable de que nuestra historia no funcionase. Como si estuviese fallando yo...

- Te entiendo. A veces me da la sensación de que mi vida ya la han decidido otros, que otro escribe el guión que debo interpretar. Como un cuento...

- ... de hadas.

Will y Layla se miraron. Había una tristeza serena en los ojos del chico, sin reproches.

- Siento haber sido tan capullo y cegato Layla. No me di cuenta, tan preocupado como estaba por creerme mi propia historia. Pero al menos parece que nuestra alianza sí funciona.

- Yo creo que sí.

El chico desvió la mirada y su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

- ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mí? ¿Voy a ser el hijo de un supervillano?

Había tristeza en sus palabras. Ya no era el chico que había sido, se había convertido en adulto de la manera más dura posible. Ya no había un padre que le guiase, ya no había blancos y negros en su vida, ya no había certezas.

- No lo sé Will, pero creo que tú decidirás tu destino en realidad. Has renunciado a la fama fácil que te hacía ser el hijo de El Capitán para hacer lo correcto. Hace falta valor para ello. Yo creo que eres un héroe auténtico por tus propios méritos.

Layla vio en los ojos de él que sus palabras le había calado muy hondo. Will la abrazó y ella hizo otro tanto.

Arropados por el refugio psicológico que habían formado no se percataron de que la gente había dejado de bailar alrededor de ellos a pesar de que la música seguía sonando. Los crecientes murmullos les hicieron alzar las miradas. Los alumnos se volvían hacia la entrada con expectación. Layla y Will trataron de discernir a su vez algo. Por un momento a Layla le pareció ver la figura de su madre junto a la puerta, pero la masa de alumnos se estaba desplazando y se interpuso en su campo de visión.

_¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Se estaba abriendo un pasillo entre los presentes que acabó por confluir en Layla y Will. Por él caminaba un chico vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra. No había venido arreglado para la ocasión, ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de pasar por una peluquería. Sus largos cabellos ocultaban parte de sus facciones. En aquel ambiente lleno de artificio y relamidos peinados resaltaba como un pájaro negro en un cielo despejado. Los presentes se apartaban a su paso dirigiéndole miradas de desconcierto. Parecía como si un depredador sin hambre se hubiese colado entre una bandada de vistosos pájaros de corral. Tal vez precisamente por ello, su figura irradiaba todo el peligroso poderío que había irradiado Warren Peace hacía ya tanto tiempo que a Layla le parecía una eternidad.

- ¡¡Stronghold!! ¡¡Aléjate de mi chica!!

Hubo una exclamación conjunta en el gimnasio cuando todos reconocieron su voz y con eso se despejaron las dudas definitivamente. Era Warren Peace.

Layla no fue capaz de reaccionar. Su mente no asimilaba aquella voz ni aquella figura. Había pasado demasiados días vigilándola en la cama de un hospital, observando su debilidad, como para asumir de repente que volvía a estar en pie. Fue Warren quien llegó hasta ella y le sonrió. Estaba un poco más delgado. Su cabello había crecido mucho y una cicatriz cruzaba sobre su ojo derecho, por suerte esquivándolo. Le hacía parecer mayor.

- ¿Warren?- murmuró Layla, dubitativa.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó con suavidad y un cierto gesto de desconcierto. Cuando el reflejo de un fuego pareció arder el el fondo de sus pupilas las dudas se despejaron en Layla. La chica no fue capaz de contestar. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese controlarlas. Warren la estrechó contra él y su voz salió en un susurro.

- Layla...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si te molesta mi presencia me voy- bromeó.

La chica se apartó de él y a sus sollozos se entremezcló una risa.

- ¡Estoy contenta, idiota! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! No sabía cuando... No sabía si te recuperarías... Aún no entiendo cómo has...

Warren se adelantó a su pregunta.

- Esta mañana me metieron en el tanque de regeneración. Tu madre me ha traído.

- Así que esa era la emergencia que no podía contarme... ¡Tengo una madre increíble!

- Y ella tiene una hija increíble.

Acto seguido volvieron a abrazarse y las manos de ambos se aferraron al otro con avidez. Poco a poco, alrededor de ellos, empezaron a sonar aplausos. Primero tímidos, luego cada vez más enérgicos. Warren y Layla permanecieron en mitad de aquella ovación, reacios a soltar su presa. Cuando finalmente se apartaron Warren deslizó los dedos por las mejillas de Layla barriendo las lágrimas, pero la sonrisa de Layla irradiaba una felicidad tan deslumbrante que parecía hacerla brillar.

- Tengo la cabeza dura, Flower Power. No deberías haberte preocupado por mí.

Layla tocó la cicatriz de su frente.

- Ahora ya podrás impresionar a la chicas todo lo que quieras con esto en la cara.

- Creo que por el momento, sólo tengo a una en mente.

Warren besó la mejilla que acababa de acariciar. Hubo "oooooohs" entre los que observaban la escena. Alguien gritó entre los presentes "¡Vaya mierda de beso, Warren! Yo puedo hacerlo mejor".

Warren no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que ese imbécil tiene razón.

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre Layla con la intención de besarla, pero ella se le adelantó. Los aplausos retomaron en intensidad y fueron coronados por silbidos de entusiasmo. El beso duró una eternidad, más que los aplausos que lo secundaron.

Will observaba el reencuentro con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada melancólica en los ojos. Como si pudiese sentir esa mirada, Warren se volvió hacia él, soltó a Layla y su gesto adusto pareció suavizarse por un instante.

- Stronghold...

- Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, Peace- dijo Will.

- Te debo una, Stronghold. No lo olvidaré-. Su voz sonó suave, casi dulce, en contraposición al agresivo tono irónico que solía usar.

Will se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Si no os importa voy a beber algo, necesito descansar un poco.

Will se metió entre la gente rumbo a la mesa de las bebidas. Terry surgió a su lado de repente y se aferró a su brazo.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ¿Y tu pareja?

- Somos impares, yo he elegido venir sola.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque no sabía a quien escoger. La directora Powers me lo permitió.

A mitad de camino un héroe de segundo interpeló a Will.

- Stronghold, vi las imágenes de tu combate contra el robot. ¡Increíble, tío!

- Eh... Gracias...

En la pista de baile, la música inició un nuevo tema, rock gótico en forma de balada de Evanescence, y Layla enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Warren, satisfecha con el cambio de pareja que había sufrido.

- Layla, no quiero estropear el momento pero soy un desastre bailando.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Creo que nunca he bailado agarrado a una chica.

- No importa. No es más que una excusa para poder abrazarse en público. Puedes estarte quieto mientras me abraces simplemente.

- Me gusta la idea.

Warren posó las manos en el hueco de la espalda de ella y siguió con rigidez sus movimientos. Pero a los pocos instantes sus manos se amoldaron a las curvas de Layla y fue capaz de acompañarla con cierta soltura. La música los envolvió alejándolos de lo que era o no era real y el mundo pareció quedar muy lejos de ellos dos, de aquel momento.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que pense cuando recuperé la conciencia?

- No lo sé.

- Que quería verte.

Warren le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que pareció por un momento que el fuego que albergaba la envolvería, pero la voz que usó fue un susurro casi suplicante. Layla sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la espalda cuando él deslizó sus manos por ella hacia los omoplatos. Sonrió y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo. Ha sido duro... Además he tenido que aprender a controlar mis poderes desbocados sin ti, y eso ha sido muy difícil.

- Difícil, ¿por qué?

Layla buscó las palabras durante unos instantes.

- Cuando mis poderes me desbordaron... Creo que eras el único capaz de hacerme volver. Oir tu voz en mitad de aquello fue como la luz en mitad de la oscuridad. Oía todo, pero era como muy lejano. Nada lograba engancharme para hacerme volver, tú lo hiciste.

- Eso es todo un halago, Flower Power.

- No, es sólo la verdad. Tengo a un vigilante armado cerca. Se me considera peligrosa. ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

- Creo que querré verte cada día durante el resto de mi vida.

- Puede que luego cambies de opinión- susurró Layla y enarcó las cejas en un gracioso gesto.

- No puedo saber qué sentiré mañana, pero ahora mismo lo que quiero es estar contigo siempre, al menos de momento.

Layla sonrió...

- Para siempre de momento... Nunca oí de ningún cuento de hadas que acabase con un "para siempre de momento".

- Eso es porque somos nosotros quienes escribimos esta historia.

Layla sonrió, y toda ella pareció brillar con ese gesto.

- Entonces acabemos esta historia como se supone que ha de acabar un cuento.

Layla se acercó para besarlo, pero el atrasó un instante el momento, el suficiente para susurrarle "Prefiero considerar que esto es en realidad un comienzo".

Layla y Warren se fundieron en un segundo beso aún más apasionado que el anterior mientras los poderosos arpegios del estribillo se adueñaban del lugar.

* * *

_Pues al final sí que hubo problemas técnicos. Pero al menos he podido subir el último capítulo. Mi dichosa web sigue sin querer arrancar, a ver si funciona de una vez para poner a disposición de la red todo lo que he de poner a disposición de la red (vaya redundancia)._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo pero he decidido, tras arduas deliberaciones conmigo misma, que voy a seguir escribiendo fics._

_Me he dicho: "migomisma, esto de escribir cosas que la gente disfruta es muy gratificante, por qué no sigues haciéndolo?"; me he contestado: "nooo, no tengo tiempo, pero puede que si me organizo pueda seguir haciéndolo". Y he concluido: "vale, pos a escribir fics, que mola mazo". Total, que la discusión conmigo misma ha durado unos treinta segundos.  
_

_ Decidido, en vista de lo gratificante que resulta, sacaré tiempo para seguir escribiendo fics. Aún no he decidido de qué será el siguiente, así que podéis sugerírmelo. Tenéis mi mail en mi ficha personal. Yo necesitaré una temporadita de descanso para mí, pero después volveré a escribir para quien lo disfrute (habiendo tenido en cuenta las sugerencias recibidas). Hasta entonces, un abrazo y buena suerte a todos._


	26. Mensaje de la autora

Mensaje de la autora.

En primer lugar debo excusarme por usar este sitio para dejar un mensaje, pero no se me ocurría mejor manera de contactar con vosotros.

Como algunos sabréis, pasé una muy mala época mientras escribía este fic, y vuestros mensajes jugaron un papel muy importante en mi recuperación anímica.

Gracias a que me hicisteis recuperar la confianza en mis capacidades, hace unos meses decidí arriesgarme y participé en un concurso literario. Y ayer supe que, de entre más de 300 participantes,... oh sorpresa... ¡QUEDÉ FINALISTA!

Dioses! No me lo creo. ¡Mi historia la consideraron lo bastante buena como para que fuese finalista! No podéis imaginar la emoción que sentí al saberlo. No he ganado, no me han dado nada, ni un premio de consolación, seguiré siendo la misma rata pobre de siempre, pero me siento genial.

Quería deciroslo porque ha sido, en parte, gracias a vosotros. Hacía mucho tiempo que me había rendido en muchas cosas, entre ellas, mi afición por escribir. Pero pasé por aquí y un grupo de gente, que no me conocía de nada, logró remontar mi ánimo con sus mensajes. Creo que sin eso, no me habría arriesgado a participar en un concurso para que me tirasen la moral por los suelos.

Gracias mil, gente. Gracias, gracias, gracias... Esto y la alegría que siento ahora, os lo debo en parte a vosotros.


End file.
